Blanco y Negro
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Ciel es un niño con un oscuro pasado cuyo trabajo es asesinar personas, Sebastián un exitoso empresario con múltiples enemigos, ambos viven en un mundo donde la traición, muerte y engaño predominan y nada es blanco ni negro. Yaoi. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Fic dedicado cariñosamente a Koroshi Death, la acabo de conocer pese a ello me ayudo mucho corrigiendo las faltas ortográficas y errores gramaticales que tenía…muchas gracias por todo niña, has hecho un gran trabajo diciéndome mis horrores, no tengo como pagártelo (literalmente) pero cualquier cosa no dudes en decírmelo._

**CAPITULO 1.- TRABAJO NUEVO**

Ciel observó al sujeto desde lejos interesado en el que sería su próximo objetivo, a decir verdad no le pareció la gran cosa…no era un hombre feo pero tampoco una ofensa contra la naturaleza, en realidad al momento se le hizó tan promedio que hasta sintió lástima de el…ser asesinado sólo por acostarse con la hija de un importante político, de acuerdo, sí la hubiese obligado estaría bien pero…

Su celular sonó, lo tomó con delicadeza y esperó a que la hablaran.

-¿Estás listo?- Le preguntó un sujeto al otro lado de la línea.

-Si- Se limitó a contestar con una sonrisa burlona-El Conde Phamtonhive entra en acción- Y colgó.

Se colocó unos lentes con falso aumento y bajó del automóvil con movimientos elegantes, podía sentir las miradas que le rodeaban y a decir verdad le incomodaban, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que soportarlo; acomodó su corbata y entregó al portero la falsa invitación para tener derecho a entrar al salón.

-Adelante Señor Edward- Respondió el guardia devolviéndole la tarjeta a la vez que le hacía una profunda reverencia.

Observó a las personas que estaban dentro, damas vestidas con excelsos vestidos, caballeros con trajes tan finos como el suyo y…no había niños, chasqueó los dientes molesto, porque eso le garantizaba que irremediablemente llamaría la atención, pero no por ello el trabajo debía detenerse, caminó hasta un grupo de damas jóvenes, chicas que no debían de superar los 15 años…se les aproximó con aquella sutil sonrisa y empezó a conversar con ellas; de inmediato le aceptaron y mas de una se le insinuó de manera abierta, encontró la manera de librarse de la situación valiéndose de artimañas que combinaban la inteligencia de las mujeres con la rudeza de los hombres…mas de una quedó profundamente decepcionada cuándo el chiquillo se alejo tras una pequeña despedida y se aproximó al hombre que era el objeto de su atención aquella noche…

-Lo siento mucho…- Se disculpó tímidamente cuándo le manchó el traje con un poco de agua- No era mí intención…lo siento- Se apresuró a limpiarle con un pañuelo luciendo aquella expresión que le hacía ver exageradamente inocente y esquivó la mirada con fingido temor- Por favor no despida a mí padre…- Pidió e hizo especial hincapiés en la siguiente palabra- Se lo suplico…

El sujeto se le quedó viendo fijamente embelesado con la belleza del muchacho, la sedosa cabellera, la delicada piel libre de cualquier impureza, sus extraordinarios ojos azules…quedó prendado de el en aquel instante y Ciel lo supo, reconoció de inmediato aquella forma de mirarlo, prácticamente lo estaba desnudando en su mente…Se dijo a sí mismo que esa noche podría terminar temprano y lamentó por un momento el tener que matarlo, no porque sintiera lástima, sino porque le parecía tan patético que ni siquiera valía la pena.

-¿Tú padre trabaja aquí?- Cuestionó el sujeto con una sonrisa que irradiaba confianza, claro esta que falsa para el que no supiera como diferenciarlas, pero afortunadamente no era su caso.

-Mí madre está enferma- Explicó esforzándose por verse angustiado- y mí padre se ha quedado en casa cuidándola, así que he venido en representación de el…

-Hum… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

De acuerdo, no se esperaba eso pero si ya había dicho al menos una docena de mentiras esa noche, qué más daba un par de centenas extras…

-Edward…Linz- No era el nombre mas inteligente que se le hubiera ocurrido, pero aquel hombre parecía el tipo de parasito que se creía tan importante como para no saberse más que su nombre.

-¿Y tu eres?

-Ciel…Mí nombre es Ciel.

-Bien Ciel…que te parece si hablamos en el jardín.

-De acuerdo.

Salieron al enorme jardín que rodeaba el gigantesco salón, las flores lucían hermosas y Ciel habría dado cualquier cosa para quedarse a verlas con detalles, pero el trabajo estaba antes que la diversión, rió cuándo su objetivo así lo quiso, se comportó como un adolescente cuándo hubo de hacerlo y se volvió tierno e infantil cuándo le considero oportuno…

1 hora y media mas tarde considero que había llegado su límite y pensó en decirle adiós para siempre.

-Me temo que mis padres deben de estar muy preocupados- Dijo balanceándose de atrás para adelante sobre sus propios talones, fingiendo una inocencia que no tenía- Lo mejor será que me vaya…

Se retiró lentamente con pasos cortos el jardín recién regado…

-¡Ciel!- Llamó el hombre corriendo a alcanzarlo para tomarlo del brazo, el chico giró y deposito un beso en los labios del adulto en un acto tan rápido e impredecible que el otro no tuvo tiempo para rechazarlo…

-Hasta la próxima Señor Gilbert Hans- Y soltándose del agarre metió disimuladamente un frasco a sus bolsillos, no volteó a verle hasta que se encontró dentro del automóvil con vidrios polarizados y cristales oscuros; suspiró aburrido y tras quitarse los anteojos que tan mal le quedaban desde su punto de vista, le pidió al chofer que arrancara.

En el camino iba recreando la escena que a continuación se llevaría, Gilbert andaría bien por uno o dos horas mas…de repente caería muerto víctima de un infarto uniéndose a la estadística de desafortunados fallecidos y ahí habría acabado todo…Jugó con el frasco vacío y se preguntó qué planta tan poderosa había sido fusionada junto con el proceso químico para ser capaz de crear aquel poderoso veneno.

No era de sus métodos preferidos pero era bastante efectivo en tales casos, se limitaba a tomarlo teniendo especial cuidado de no beber absolutamente nada y lo mantenía ahí hasta que lo depositaba en la boca de su objetivo mediante un beso, este llegaba a su corazón una o 2 horas después dependiendo de la dosis y por alguna extraña razón en las pruebas que se le hicieran al cadáver como la autopsia no aparecía nada, los médicos simplemente concluían que todo había sido fruto de una vida sedentaria y estrés laboral y nadie sospechaba ni por un instante que hubiera sido un asesinato, una que otra vez una esposa abnegada se dejaba escuchar, pero que persona cuerda escucharía los delirios de una mujer enloquecida por el dolor, pero fuera de ello generalmente se enterraba al cadáver sin sospechas.

Tiró el frasco a la basura, sacó una jeringa y un frasco de las bolsas interiores de su chaqueta, se lo inyecto sin muecas de dolor…aunque se esforzaba era inevitable que una pequeña parte del veneno no llegará a su organismo, así que siempre que escogía aquel método debía inyectarse el antídoto, la primera vez no lo hizo y casi muere, pero no lo consideraban mas que gajes del oficio.

Telefoneo su celular y sin sentimiento alguno dijo.

-Esta hecho.

BLANCO Y NEGRO-BLANCO Y NEGRO-BLANCO Y NEGRO

Sebastián dejó la copa sobre la mesa de caoba con un elegante movimiento, el vino era bueno sin lugar a dudas, pero no le apetecía embriagarse con una bebida tan débil…Tomó su computadora portátil y tecleó con rapidez, los estados financieros de sus Empresas aparecieron de inmediato, le dio un chequeó rápido y sonrió satisfecho cuándo vio el cómo sus negocios continuaban avanzando hacia buen rumbo, al menos eso le indicaban las cifras y no había tenido mas que quitar a un par de personas de su camino; no las había asesinado claro esta, pero quién decía que aquella era la única manera de acabar con los enemigos.

Por otro lado no debía confiarse demasiado, sólo los idiotas se confiaban y esos mismos idiotas eran los primeros en morir…el toque de la puerta le hizo cavilar un instante de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante- Indicó con voz gentil pero firme a la vez que apagaba la computadora, no le convenía que nadie viere el contenido de la misma. Se puso de pie para tomar de la mano a la mujer que aquella noche acudía a su lado, la tomo con gentileza depositando un suave beso en esta y la llevó hasta la cama donde apreció el como la mirada de la chica ansiaba por comenzar; sin lugar a dudas era atractiva, abundante cabello negro cayéndole por la cintura, una suave piel que parecía pedir a gritos que le acariciarán y una sonrisa que le decía no era en lo absoluto pudorosa. Suspiró aburrido ante la escena que cientos de veces antes se había repetido ante sí y supo que lo aburrido que sería…sino hubiera sido por sus buenos modales la habría sacado de la habitación de inmediato, pero como todo caballero que al menos fingía ser era incapaz de ofender a una dama de esa manera…se maldijo a sí mismo cuando la joven comenzó a balbucear palabras sin mucho sentido, al menos desde su punto de vista y supo que estaba en lo correcto…esa sería una noche muy larga con un sexo muy vacío.

BLANCO Y NEGRO-BLANCO Y NEGRO-BLANCO Y NEGRO

El niño bajo de la cama con paso perezoso lanzando largos suspiros hasta que llegó a la cocina, sus empleados llegaban hasta las 10 de la mañana así que habría que improvisar un desayuno, lanzó un vistazo a la alacena y como todos los días la encontró llena pero no estaba de humor para preparar algo, así que se limitó a vaciar cereal en un plato y agregar leche, comenzó a comerlo sin mucho interés, rodeado por el blanco inmaculado de la cocina y se sintió solo, realmente solo…El celular sonó inesperadamente, lo tomó con aburrimiento y espero a que hablarán del otro lado.

-¡Ah, eres tu!- Respondió con fastidio al escuchar la voz de aquel tipo que no le desagradaba pero tampoco le gustaba- ¿Qué quieres, Lau? Ya te lo dije que el esta muerto, fue algo tan sencillo que ni siquiera valió la pena que me desvelara…

-Supongo que no te interesa otro trabajo…- Susurró melosamente la masculina voz del otro lado, pero no por ello llamando la atención del muchacho, conocía sus tácticas y maneras en las que manipulaba a las personas, por supuesto que eso no funcionaba con el.

-Sí no es algo bueno mejor ni me hables- Sentenció con voz áspera dispuesto a colgar, pero la pronunciación de ese nombre se lo impidió.

-¿Aún si esa persona es Sebastián Michaelis?

-¿Qué has dicho?- Cuestionó aferrándose al teléfono con tal fuerza- No me digas que…

-Ven a mí oficina y te lo contaré…- Y el hombre colgó dejando por primera vez a Ciel sorprendido pero la expresión de incertidumbre pronto fue reemplazada por una de satisfacción, pronto el juego iniciaría y el se proclamaría ganador.

BLANCO Y NEGRO-BLANCO Y NEGRO-BLANCO Y NEGRO

Lau besó a la joven que ante sí se encontraba, sus rasgos orientales la hacían ver aún mas atractiva, pero la visita de su mas joven empleado, impidió prosiguieran con su pequeño acto de amor…

-Ciel, al menos toca la puerta antes de entrar- Protestó colocándola entre sus piernas, el niño esquivó la mirada con indiferencia yendo a sentarse a una silla.

-Es suficiente… ¿Acaso lo que me dijiste por teléfono es cierto?- Cuestionó sin perder tiempo quitándose la gorra azul que le cubría el rostro.

-Que tú próximo objetivo será ese tipo…si...- Contestó el otro sin prestarle mucha atención.

-El quizás podría tener información sobre el asesinato de mis padres- Murmuró en silencio siendo escuchado por el chino que como tal vestía con ropas orientales.- ¿Tendré el tiempo que quiera para jugar con el?- Preguntó con una sonrisa que oscilaba entre la diversión y el odio.

-Así es mi pequeño Conde pero recuerda que tú objetivo principal es acabar con el…y no creo que sea algo sencillo.

-Todos los hombres son igual de estúpidos- Se burló con jactancia el chiquillo tomando el folder que Lau le lanzó, lo hojeó encontrándose con datos referentes a su objetivo y una foto del mismo; era sin duda un hombre atractivo…de esos que las mujeres se arrojaban a sus pies sin importarles que fuera un pobre diablo pero en cambio este no sólo era guapo sino rico, inteligente e importante.

-Veo que no la tienes tan fácil- Comentó su Superior al ver la expresión del niño provocando que Ciel gruñera por debajo pese a ello prosiguió- Descuida, te daremos los medios para que te puedas infiltrar como es debido…

-¿Medios?- La palabra no le era en lo absoluta desconocida pero por la manera en que la entonaba le parecía que quería dejar entrever algo mas y por experiencias previas sabía que aquello terminaría de una manera dolorosa- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Nuestro cliente nos ha pedido que investigues un poco antes de asesinarlo- le explicó con gesto serio haciendo a un lado a su joven compañera- desea obtener datos referentes a su Corporación antes de que acabemos con el, lo suficiente como para ser el primero en comprar sus acciones para cuándo el este muerto.

-¿No tiene herederos?

-Es huérfano de padres y no se le conoce ningún hijo.

-Ni siquiera un bastardo que se pueda proclamar como el nuevo dueño cuándo su padre muera.

-Al parecer el Señor Michaelis es muy cuidadoso en cuánto a ese aspecto.

-O quizás es homosexual o un pedófilo…en cuyo caso se me facilitarían las cosas.

-No se tiene registro que haya mantenido una relación con un niño u hombre, su vida privada es todo un misterio; mas allá del hecho de que apoya actos de beneficencia y el mismo tiene una asociación que ayuda a los niños huérfanos no se sabe nada sobre el.

-Lo quiero…quiero ese caso y quiero matarlo- Sentenció Ciel con una voz tan pasiva que pareciera hablara del clima- sí el sabe algo sobre…- Guardó un momento de silencio, le costaba decirlo pero negándolo no llegaría a ningún lado- el asesinato de mis padres, lo averiguaré- Concluyó un tanto más tranquilo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- Refutó Lau indicando a la joven que se marchará, inclino los brazos sobre el escritorio y se dispuso a darles indicaciones al pequeño quien atento las escuchó.

-¿No es cierto, verdad?- Inquirió cuándo el otro terminó de hablar, estuvo a punto de asfixiarse con el pastel de chocolate que minutos atrás le habían traído- No planeas que yo…

-Me temo que la telaraña ya esta siendo formada- Objetó con un tono misterioso Lau jugando con sus manos- sólo falta que la araña atrape a su presa.

Ciel le vio por un largo rato con aquellos penetrantes orbes azules que querían averiguar que había detrás de la sonrisa desfachatada pero como siempre no consiguió averiguar más de lo que ya sabía.

"El me traicionará en cualquier momento" Pensó antes de ponerse su gorra nuevamente y abandonar la habitación no sin antes aclararle.

-No soy una araña, ese papel te pertenece.

BLANCO Y NEGRO-BLANCO Y NEGRO-BLANCO Y NEGRO

El hombre sacó del horno la tarta de frambuesa, aspiró el olor dulce de la misma y sonrió satisfecho…era simplemente perfecta.

El teléfono sonó interrumpiendo uno de sus placeres: la cocina, se vio obligado a contestar.

-Bueno.

-Tengo un favor que pedirte.

-Ah… Eres tu, Madame Red- Exclamó bastante desilusionado.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Mí sobrino ha tenido problemas en su país, ¿te molestaría acogerlo por unos días en tú mansión?

-Si- Negó de inmediato sin intenciones de acoger a un niñito malcriado.

-Por favor- Rogó la mujer al otro lado- sus padres me lo han encargado pero tengo que salir de viaje con urgencia y no quiero dejarlo solo.

-He dicho que no…

-Entonces no te importará que difunda esas fotos tuyas besando a mi pequeña perrita Candy- Chantajeó la mujer riendo un poco.

-Sólo tenía 5 años- Protestó enfadado y de paso haciendo una aclaración- Además ella empezó…

-¡Oh, cielos!- Exclamó divertida viendo que lo tenía justo donde le quería- La prensa amará esos comentarios- Y nuevamente rió.

-Esta bien- Aceptó de mala gana- tráelo esta noche pero no te prometo pasar tiempo de calidad con el o algo parecido.

-Gracias, estaba realmente preocupada de dejarlo solo en esta enorme casa…- Sebastián colgó, no valía la pena que su tarta se enfriará por esa mujer.

Suspiró un largo rato meditando en lo raro de la propuesta pero si había algo oculto sin duda lo descubriría.

BLANCO Y NEGRO-BLANCO Y NEGRO-BLANCO Y NEGRO

-Ese es un truco bajo hasta para ti Madame Red- Comentó Ciel ensayando su porte de niño bueno frente al espejo- pero bastante ingenioso debo admitir.

-Me halagas mí querido sobrino…- Respondió la mujer abrazando al chiquillo hasta ahogarlo, le parecía tan tierno que el impulso simplemente fue irresistible.

-¡Es suficiente!- Se quejó el otro intentando zafarse del agarre- ¡Suéltame!- Tras un pequeño forcejeo consiguió que le liberará. –Exactamente, ¿Qué clase de persona es Sebastián?- Cuestionó acomodándose la playera verde.

-Es un tipo interesante- Le respondió la mujer vestida con un elegante traje sastre de color rojo que combinado con su cabello del mismo color le daban un aspecto inconfundible- Sólo te diré que no te confíes de el, sino juegas bien este podría ser tú último juego.

-Si es el último al menos espero que sea divertido- Sonrió como pocas veces lo hacia y pasó los dedos por su mejilla- No hay nadie que juegue mejor que yo porque soy un niño.- Aseguró con jactancia y dirigiéndose a la dama la tomó de la mano- Entonces ya que todo esta listo podemos marcharnos.

-Por supuesto- Y escenificando a la perfección la imagen de una madre y su hijo salieron del departamento para abordar una limosina de color rojo.

"Tan estrafalaria como su dueña" pensó Ciel irritado ante el color.

BLANCO Y NEGRO-BLANCO Y NEGRO-BLANCO Y NEGRO

El hombre esperaba a que el chiquillo llegara, observó su costoso reloj una ves mas…sino venía en 5 minutos podía irse al demonio, pero el aviso de un sirviente de que los invitados habían llegado le hizo ver que la espera había terminado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo sin verle?- Saludo Madame Red corriendo a abrazarlo, el se limitó a responderle de una manera fría intercambiando palabras de cortesía.

-¿Dónde esta el niño?- Cuestionó deseando terminar rápido con aquello.

-Dentro de la limusina…es algo tímido, no seas muy duro con el…- Dirigió su voz al auto llamando al niño- Nicolás querido…Ven aquí…

Ciel odio ese nombre más que ningún otro que hubiese tenido, le parecía tan carente de fuerza que le parecía casi un insulto pero respondió a este como estaba planeado. Bajó del auto lentamente dejándose ver con esa mirada inocente y repleta de melancólica del niño, que estaba triste porque sus padres se separaban y centró su atención por breves segundos en el rostro de su objetivo…en un momento dado sus miradas se cruzaron y por un instante trastabillo, era imponente…casi llegaba a atemorizarle pero no era un chiquillo débil como para temerle a un adulto, el había terminado con muchos antes y pronto lo haría con el.

Se acercó hasta Madame Red que fingía ser su tía y con timidez en voz tan baja que apenas y alcanzo a ser escuchado dijo:

-Mí nombre es Nicolás…

-Mucho gusto Nicolás, yo soy Sebastián- Y el adulto le sonrió haciendo dudar al muchacho respecto a como definir aquella expresión, era tan perfecta y a la vez tan falsa que no conseguía encontrar el significado.

Sebastián le observo, un niño lindo como pocos, en realidad no recordaba haber visto a un niño tan adorable como ese, quizás la ropa holgada que llevaba le ayudaba a verse aún mas inocente, tan delgado y pequeño, pero había algo en su mirada y su porte que parecían indicar que escondía algo…mas tarde habría tiempo para descubrirlo, por ahora se limitaría a sonreírle con dulzura y hablarle con amabilidad.

"Esos ojos no van con un nombre como Nicolás" Pensó observándoles una vez mas…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

El primer capi, antes que nada por obviedad este es un universo alterno así que los personajes estarán desnivelados por momentos, es decir puede que su personalidad no sea completamente fiel al anime/manga.

El lemon y romance tardará en aparecer, necesito y quiero que la historia se desarrolle como es debido planteando las motivaciones de los personajes basándome en una historia que por momento puede parecer compleja.

Como el título lo indica aquí nada es blanco y negro, es decir nadie es bueno o malo…solo quieren sobrevivir y obtener su cometido así que tenemos a un Ciel que esta dispuesto a cualquier cosa para conseguir su venganza pero como carece de un lindo demonio que cumpla con sus órdenes se debe de valer de sus propios medios y Sebastián también tendrá razones para las acciones que cometerá en el futuro.

Madame Red solo ha aparecido fugazmente en este capi pero carece de relación sanguínea con Ciel por lo que no es su tía.

Lo cierto es que me atemorizaba subir esta historia porque se sale un poquito de lo convencional, yo soy suave al momento de narrar pero aquí habrá de todo: asesinatos, traición, violación, venganza, culpa, amor y un tanto de aventura…trabajo en la comedia pero no se si lo pueda hacer lo suficientemente bien.

Cualquier duda no duden en decirme aunque como entra dentro del misterio es lógico que las tengan pero con el tiempo se irán desvelando.

Perdonen que me haya extendido tanto con las notas pero era necesario para esclarecer algunas cosas…se cuidan, besos, bye…


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2.- EMPATE**

Estaba realmente cansado, si hubiera sabido que investigar a aquel sujeto sería tan agotador habría sucumbido de inmediato ante la idea, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse así que arrojó las sábanas a un lado y se preparó para el colegio…

-Esto es estúpido- Exclamó en voz alta, al momento que se preparaba para bañarse, siendo interrumpido por el toque de la puerta que le indicó que alguien deseaba entrar, quién mas podía ser sino el…

-Buenos días Nicolás- Saludó Sebastián cuándo el niño le indicó que podía pasar.

-Buenos días- Contestó amablemente ocultando la mirada, no era bueno que viese el increíble deseo que tenía por matarlo por lo que continuó fingiendo

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- Cuestionó el adulto observándole con la misma delicadeza que a un gatito bajo la lluvia.

Si había preguntas estúpidas esa encabezaba la lista, era mas que obvio que no estaba en mal estado…de acuerdo la primera vez no le pareció tan molesta, pero tras haberla escuchado una semana de boca de la misma persona y dar la misma falsa respuesta, estaba mas que fastidiado.

-Muy bien, gracias.

-Si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo- Agregó como todos los días, abandonando la recamara que a Ciel le había sido asignada.

-Por supuesto.

Se duchó, vistió y bajó a la primera planta donde le sirvieron el desayuno...no hubo postre, como todos los días sin importar cuánto protesto no le dieron su tan apreciado postre ya que Sebastián consideraba que era inapropiado comerlo en el desayuno; finalmente desistió y abordó el auto que afuera le esperaba…

"Odió la escuela" Pensó lanzando un largo suspiro imaginando a los idiotas…es decir sus compañeros que tendría que volver a ver…

BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO

Sebastián entró a su oficina, rodeado de personas que no paraban de parlotear sobre los reportes financieros, estados de resultados y un sinfín de cosas a las que ni siquiera le prestaba atención; tomó asiento en el cómodo sillón de piel y guardó silencio intentando mantener la calma.

-Dejen todo eso ahí- Dijó en voz alta, con una mirada que mas de un trabajador juraría oscureció la habitación- Yo me encargaré de ello- Agregó sonriéndoles y ya fuera por simple precaución o verdadero temor, todos se apresuraron a colocar la enorme cantidad de papeles en el escritorio, dejándole trabajar en silencio y sin mas al ver que nadie rompería su paz empezó…

-Puedes traerme un café- Pidió a través del teléfono a su secretaria cuándo hubó terminado, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla y revisando su celular, se detuvó justo en el número de su pequeño inquilino donde su nombre aparecía: Nicolas Eisterly.

No le gustaba, ese niño no le agradaba, todo el tiempo se mostraba tenso y nervioso como si temiera que lo fuera a regañar por algo o lo descubriera, por otro lado jamás mostraba sus ojos, los mantenía ocultos debajo de aquellas gorras, temía el contacto visual pero seguía sin descubrir la razón exacta del porque. Le había investigado en cierta medida, no sabía mucho sobre el, pero si lo suficiente como para saber que no era mas que un chico promedio: en realidad no era el sobrino directo de Madame Red, solo el hijo de una pareja de clase media con la que la mujer tenía una estrecha amistad que estaba a punto de divorciarse y preferían alejar a su hijo de todo el proceso legal, altas notas en la escuela pero nada que lo expusiera como un superdotado, deficiencias en deportes ya que padecía un asma severa y…era todo, nada espectacular sobre el chiquillo mas allá de su físico, cabía mencionar se podía decir era precioso. No es que el fuera un pervertido que se fijará en pequeños niños, pero por alguna razón había quedado prendado de ese chico, sino fuera por la inseguridad que sentía cuándo estaba a su lado seguramente casi le hubiera tomado aprecio…

La torpe secretaria entró con el café en manos derramando gran parte del contenido en el camino.

-Lo lamento Señor- Se disculpó haciendo repetidas reverencias a Sebastián, quién pareció observarle con lástima y enojo a la vez- Lo siento mucho Señor. ¡Soy una Secretaria tan torpe!- Y como era usual comenzó a llorar con desesperación.

-Gracias por todo Maylene, puedes retirarte- Ordenó tomando lo que quedaba de contenido y entre quejidos y gimoteos la mujer se marchó, recordándole una vez mas que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen y ella era el vivo ejemplo de ello; por otro lado Nicolás solo era un niño, no había razón para ponerse paranoico.

BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO

-¿En que año comenzó la segunda Guerra Mundial?- Le preguntó el maestro a Ciel, escudriñando al niño quién le miraba como si quisiera asesinarlo.- Señor Esiterly, he hecho una pregunta- Sentenció una vez mas indignado ante la mirada del muchacho.- ¿Cuándo inició la Segunda Guerra Mundial?- Repitió una vez mas con aquel tono que solo usaba las personas que se creían "todopoderosas".

-No lo se Señor- Admitió bajando la mirada, algo avergonzado.

-Señorita Elizabeth ¿puede usted decírmelo?- Le preguntó a una niña rubia sentada al lado de Ciel.

-En 1939- Respondió rápidamente la aludida.

-Muy bien- Y el hombre prosiguió con la clase, no sin antes citar a Ciel más tarde para una evaluación diagnóstica.

El pequeño apretó su chaqueta con fuerza, furioso contra el profesor, pero aún mas molesto consigo por no conocer la respuesta a una pregunta tan poca práctica, ¿Cómo si le importará conocer quién demonios y porque inició esa estúpida Guerra? Solo habían sido unos imbéciles con complejo de dios que se creían tan poderosos como para matar a miles de personas, ellas estaban muerta y jamás resucitarían y, por alguna maldita razón la historia se volvería a repetir hasta que no hubiera personas que asesinar u hombres egoístas que se creyeran dioses…conocerlo no le servía de nada; además no había ido a clases desde los 4 años, en realidad nunca en la vida había asistido a clases, recordaba que de niño sus padres le contrataban tutores particulares para que le enseñarán en casa y, por supuesto que esos datos no eran el tipo de cosas que se le enseñaban a un niño de tal edad...

Por un instante la idea de acabar con el profesor le pareció atractiva, pero asesinar personas no era como decidir el tipo de ropa que usaría, tenía un objetivo y para cumplir con este primero tenía que terminar con sus deberes.

-Señor Eisterly pasé a resolver esta ecuación

Demonios, por momentos la idea le pareció mas tentadora que nunca.

BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO

Sebastián cogió el examen de Nicolás sin evitar lanzar una mueca de repulsión, un cero no era una nota que le arrancará precisamente una sonrisa.

Escuchó en silencio el parloteo incesante del Profesor respecto a las deficiencias que tenía el niño, inclusó sugirió por un instante que quizás podría padecer algún retraso mental…realmente tuvo que controlarse para no lanzar una carcajada ahí mismo, sin lugar a dudas ese era el tipo de profesores que solo medía a sus alumnos por la capacidad de retener información, sin necesidad de comprenderla.

-Tomaré medidas, se lo aseguro- Concluyó disculpándose por retirarse tan pronto, tomando el examen entre las manos.

Fuera del ostentoso edificio que era una de las escuelas particulares más prestigiosas y porque no decirlo costosas del país, se encontró a Nicolás conversando con una chica rubia o al menos eso quería creer, ya que el niño se limitaba a verle con expresión aburrida sin dirigirle siquiera la vista; si un mocoso con aquella mirada tan astuta tenía retraso mental entonces él ni siquiera sabía leer.

-¿Entonces te puedo ayudar después de clases a estudiar?- Escuchó decir a la niña cuándo llego hasta el par.

-El joven estará encantado de recibir sus visitas- Contestó por el chico- ¿No es así Nicolás?

-Por supuesto- Accedió de mala gana olvidando por completo que tenía un papel que representar.

-Espero nos disculpe Señorita, pero tenemos que marcharnos- Y tomando a Ciel de la mano, lo subió hasta la limusina ordenándole al chofer que arrancará.

-Jamás debes de ser grosero con una señorita, nunca sabes cuándo la vas a necesitar.- Aconsejó al chiquillo que se había sentado hasta la esquina, alejándose lo mas posible de el.

-Comprendo- Nuevamente reconoció esa actitud sumisa pero entonces, ¿Dónde había quedado la mirada fiera de instantes atrás?

-Vine para llevarte a comer un helado y me encuentro con esto- Le mostró el examen.

-Lamento no ser bueno para la escuela- Admitió con pesadumbre mirando por la ventana.

-¿Quieres ir a comer ese helado?

-Prefiero irme a casa- Respondió con voz cansada.

BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO

Había revisado casi todos los cuartos de la enorme mansión, algunos tenían códigos de seguridad, otros estaban cerrados con llave y también existían los que simplemente se podía abrir girando la manija.

"En esta casa no hay nada…absolutamente nada" Pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior con desesperación, "Quizás todo le guarde en su computadora, esa que siempre carga consigo, pero entonces como voy a llegar hasta ella" Sopesó sus opciones, no tenía tiempo ni derecho temer ser descubierto, lo haría, robaría los datos y después acabaría con el…

El momento de que Nicolás Easterly se marchará y Ciel Phantomhive llegará a reemplazarlo había llegado.

Regresó a su habitación, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el escritorio donde en un portalápices descansaban un par de lapiceros de diversos colores, cogió uno de color negro y sacó cuidadosamente el tubo que contenía la tinta, le observó viendo que de lejos parecía inofensivo…pero con una dosis pequeña aquel tipo llamado Sebastián estaría muerto, esta vez no sería un infarto sino algo así como una apoplejía, no podría caminar, ni moverse, ni hablar…si era un hombre con suerte ni siquiera podría respirar, pero lo mas seguro es que viese el como su Imperio financiero se derrumbaba y los inversionistas se peleaban como perros por los restos que quedarán.

Por un momento sintió lástima, algo semejante a la culpa pero ya era demasiado tarde como para tener remordimientos de conciencia, un cadáver más que añadir a su lista no incrementaría de alguna manera su eterna estancia en el infierno, estaba consciente de que era un hombre bueno y lo injusta que sería su muerte, pero la vida no era justa, al menos no lo había sido con él y sus padres.

Se asomó por la ventana observando el como las rosas ya habían florecido mostrando todo su esplendor, se parecían a las que un día engalanaron su jardín, pocas veces las había visto de cerca, pero su madre siempre le llevaba a su habitación un ramo a diario…

-Son tan bellas como ella- Confesó metiendo el lapicero dentro de su bolsillo, daría cualquier cosa con tal de ver nuevamente su sonrisa; una lágrima le escurrió por la mejilla siendo apartada de inmediato, no tenía tiempo para auto compadecerse a si mismo, ellos no estaban mas con el y nada arreglaría recordándoles.

BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO

Sebastián apagó las luces de su oficina, en la oscuridad de la misma escuchó el sonido de un disparo.

-Maylene- Llamó a la Secretaria tomando su maletín sin expresión alguna- haz que se encarguen del cadáver como es debido, últimamente caen como moscas, es el tercero de este mes.

-Si Señor- Respondió la chica ocultando entre sus faldas una pistola y colocándose nuevamente los lentes, realizó una pequeña reverencia en despedida a su jefe.

El hombre bajo por el elevador pensando en los atentados contra su vida, lo sabía…era joven, apuesto, rico y sobretodo sin herederos, lo extraño sería que no intentarán matarle, pero en ocasiones se preguntaba cuándo conseguirían eliminarlo completamente del camino, sería divertido, algo digno de admirar, pero no por ello dejaba de preguntarse quién tendría la capacidad de conseguirlo.

Sus pensamientos ocuparon su mente la mayor parte del trayecto, apenas notó cuándo finalmente llegó a casa

-Gracias Bard- Le agradeció al portero entrando a la misma, una sirvienta acudió a recibirle y le notificó que el Joven Nicolás ya le esperaba en el comedor.

Acudió de inmediato hallándose con el niño, cuyos ojos brillaban mas que nunca, era la primer vez que le esperaba para cenar, ya que generalmente cuándo llegaba lo encontraba sumido en profundos sueños.

-Buenas noches- Saludó el pequeño, dándole un sorbo al vaso de agua que le habían ofrecido, el comedor era enorme pero yacía sentado al lado derecho de Sebastián que ocupaba el frente.

-Buenas noches- Respondió esperando a que le sirvieran la cena: sopa de espinacas como entrada, pollo con arroz campestre a la Francesa como plato fuerte y pie de limón como postre.

Conversarón un largo rato, Sebastián escuchó la sonrisa cantarina de su invitado, se deleitó con la dulce voz matizada de amargura y se regocijó en la manera con que el chiquillo cambiaba sus facciones; si solo fuese un poco mayor habría disfrutado mas de el, pero la edad se lo impedía.

-Al fin te muestras Ciel Phantomhive- Proclamó arrancando un gesto de angustia del menor, lo tenía atrapado y justo donde lo quería.

Ciel chasqueó los dientes molesto, pero recobró pronto la compostura, el pánico le haría perder aquel juego.

-¿Cómo lo has descubierto?- Cuestionó haciendo alusión a que los registros eran perfectos, legalmente y por unos días el había sido Nicolás Eisterly, había nacido en Londres Inglaterra y sus padres Clara y Anthony estaban en trámites para completar el divorcio.

-Tengo mis medios.

-¿Y que piensas hacer? Matarme y lanzar mi cadáver a un río cercano- La ironía le divertía porque en aquella frase había algo de cierto.

-Me temo que no, pero quiero respuestas y tú me las debes de dar.

-Ahora viene la parte de amenazas e insultos, ¿Podemos saltarla por esta vez? No me place discutir con alguien que tiene pocos minutos de vida o al menos de existencia digna.

-He tomado el antídoto- Declaró Sebastián mostrándole un frasco vacío, pero en lugar de recibir una expresión de pavor del menor una sonora carcajada llenó la habitación, Ciel, Ciel reía y mucho…

-Ese antídoto no sirve para todos los venenos que uso, al menos no para que el que usé en tu vino blanco- Explicó poniéndose de pie con gesto desafiante- ya se me hacía extraño que tras pasar tanto tiempo no dieras muestras de dolor, pero pronto pasará y no me quedará mas que agradecerte las atenciones brindadas a mi persona…claro esta que en tu funeral.

La idea de que aquel pequeño niño se estuviera burlando de el realmente le enfureció, lo tomó de la playera con violencia y le arrojó por el suelo mandándole lejos.

-¡Si yo muero, tu te irás conmigo!- Sentencio observando en los ojos del pequeño un temor propio no solo de los infantes, sino que también de los humanos- ¡Y te prometo que no será una muerte agradable…!- Si, había descubierto que Nicolás…es decir Ciel le temía a la muerte, tanto como cualquier otro hombre, mujer o niño, incluyéndolo y como tal estaba dispuesto a no terminar tres metros bajo tierra…

-Tú no ganarás- Sentenció Ciel levantándose del suelo con esfuerzo- Ni yo tampoco. Declarémosle como un empate y vayamos juntos al infierno.- Y sonrió arrojandóse el cabello que le escurría por el frente hacia atrás, para mostrarle no solo con la mirada, sino con toda su expresión corporal que el no le temía a nada, mas que a perder…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Este fic será actualizado cada sábado, una vez a la semana.

Por alguna extraña y retorcida razón se ha mezclado con la fantasía por lo que las cosas puedes tomar un rumbo raro, solo les pido que tengan paciencia ya que las cosas se irán desarrollando con el tiempo, aunque ahora puedan parecer realmente lentas.

Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me animan muchísimo…besos, bye.

Un especial agradecimiento a Koroshi Death, gracias por todo niña.

Gracias por leer…

Cualquier duda, estaré encantada de responderles.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3.- ACUERDO**

Intentó zafarse de las cadenas que aprisionaban sus manos y pies, pero por mas que lo intentó simplemente fue inútil, finalmente desistió, sabiendo que su especialidad no eran los ataques suicidas; decidió mantener la calma, no era la primera vez que se hallaba en una situación de ese tipo y sí había conseguido escapar una vez, podría hacerlo nuevamente…

Rió de su propia estupidez, ¿a quién intentaba engañar con pensamientos positivos típicos de los finales felices?

Ya lo había dicho una vez, el juego había acabado en empate y ambos perdieron… la nostalgia le invadió, su venganza había quedado tan lejos de ser cumplida, pero no valía la pena llorar, siempre supo que corría el riesgo de terminar así y bueno... Sólo quedaba esperar...

BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO

Sebastián cerró, abrió y cerró repetitivas veces su puño derecho, comenzaba a perder movilidad lentamente, el mocoso tenía razón…el antídoto no tenía efecto, al menos no el suficiente, entonces no tenía otra cosa que hacer mas que…

Bajó al sótano hasta donde había encerrado al chiquillo, de alguna manera se sentía mal por el mocoso; seguramente estaría llorando y gimoteando temeroso de la muerte, después de todo, no era mas que un niño de 12 años, pero se encontró no precisamente con una criatura inocente.

-¿Qué quieres?- Cuestionó Ciel desde el suelo incorporándose hasta quedar sentado con esfuerzo, le hablaba de la misma manera que a un sirviente…

Aunque no lo mostró, Ciel se asustó cuando el adulto se le acercó, su expresión sonriente aunada la oscura habitación y las cadenas que la apresaban le traían malos recuerdos, no quería que lo volvieran a lastimar, pero una vez más estaba indefenso y esperó…simplemente esperó, al menos tendría una muerte digna, no lloraría, gritaría o pediría piedad como la última vez...pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando las cadenas que le aprisionaban fueron abiertas y alguien le ponía de pie con la misma gentileza que sí de una delicada pieza de porcelana se tratara; abrió los ojos incrédulos ante el conocido rostro que le observaba con gentileza y lo apartó con fuerza, rechazando el contacto.

-¡Es suficiente!- Exclamó enfadado - Sí vas a matarme hazlo de una maldita vez, no tengo tiempo para esperar.

-¿Acaso tus padres te esperan del otro lado, Ciel?- Sebastián hizo especial hincapiés en la pronunciación del nombre, ocasionando que el rostro del menor se turbara, pero este mismo no tardó en volver a su habitual pose de soberbia y arrogancia.

-Odiaba ese otro nombre "Nicolás"- Respondió recargándose en una pared cruzado de brazos- Ciel me sienta mejor y mis padres…bueno ellos fueron al cielo o algo parecido, no lo sé ni me interesa…como sea yo no me reuniré con ellos.

-¿Tus manos están manchadas de tanta sangre como para que las puertas al paraíso te hayan sido cerradas?- Cuestionó Sebastián sintiendo lástima del pequeño, lo decía con tal desfachatez y amargura que no sabía sí su mente había sucumbido ante la locura o sus víctimas habían sido presas de su demencia.

-He matado a mas de los que puedo recordar- Confesó Ciel con tristeza ocultando el rostro, avergonzado, el adulto pensó que quizás Nicolás no hubiera sido sólo un invento del chico-No sólo mis manos están manchadas de sangre…mí cuerpo y alma se ahogan en ella.

-Ciel Phantomhive, conde del mismo apellido y sucesor de una larga línea aristocrática de Inglaterra con importantes compañías en el ramo de dulces y juguetes, siendo conocidos como los lideres mundiales de esta última…- Sebastián esperó un instante esperando que el otro asimilara la información y prosiguió cuando le considero oportuno- Muerto el 12 de abril de 2000 en el incendio donde sus padres también perecieron… o al menos esa fue la versión oficial…

-En realidad fueron balas las que interrumpieron mí existencia, pero…viví, no sé por qué, pero sobreviví para vengarme de los que me arrebataron todo lo que un día amé.

-¿Moriste?

-Por segundos, pero regresé con el fin de cobrar venganza sin importar el precio.

-Ese fue un escándalo muy sonado dentro de la prensa…la mansión donde se hospedaba la familia Phantomhive sufrió un fatal incendio donde no sólo fueron víctimas los dueños, sino también su pequeño hijo de tan sólo 4 años y todos sus sirvientes.

-Eso no fue lo que paso realmente, entraron y les mataron cuándo dormían…le dispararon a mí madre aún cuando me sostenía en brazos y a mí padre al intentar protegernos. a mi me llevaron con ellos e incendiaron la mansión…- Tragó saliva recordando la manera en que las llamas carmesí arrasaron con los cadáveres de sus padres y los sirvientes, los gritos desesperados que el lanzaba y que de inmediato fueron callados de la peor manera posible…no quería escucharlos mas, pero continuaban ahí, taladrándole cada noche cuándo intentaba dormir y dándole fuerzas para continuar avanzando en un camino que no parecía conducirle mas que a la destrucción- al menos no sufrieron, cuando las llamas les alcanzarón ya estaban muertos- completó con tal gélidez que a Sebastián le pareció que le narrará una película, un cuento, una historia o cualquier otra cosa que no estuviera relacionada con su persona, sino que le hubiera pasado a alguien mas…

-¿Y tu?- Preguntó con inercia deseando descubrir por qué la mirada amarga del chiquillo.

-¿Por qué tienes interés en esto?- Inquirió Ciel acercándose hasta el adulto con una mirada suspicaz y pasándole los dedos por la mejillas le enfrentó usando un tono y mirada infantil que incluso llegó a parecerle por instantes sincera, pero tal pensamiento pronto fue reemplazado ante las preguntas que el otro le comenzó a formular-¿Te sientes atraído por mi? ¿Te gusto? ¿Deseas estar dentro de mí y hacerme gritar de placer o…de dolor? Todos los hombres son igual de idiotas y quieren lo mismo, siempre….

-Eres muy lindo, pero te estás pudriendo por dentro, pero…- Le confesó besando los pequeños y delicados dedos, apartándolos en segundos sorprendido de sus actos, pero con ese niño no sólo su mundo sino todo su ser se desequilibraba, pero recobró la compostura de inmediato- No me gustan los niños- Aclaró alejándose del chiquillo, quien le veía sorprendido, lanzó un quejido de dolor involuntario; el veneno hacía efecto y el antídoto parecía no poder retenerlo mas tiempo.

-Pronto morirás, pero supongo que ordenarás que me maten después de ello…yo lo haría. Te contaré lo demás, tómalo como un premio de consolación para ambos…yo me desahogaré antes de morir y tú sabrás que no te mato porque te odio, no le justifico ni nada por el estilo, pero por tú manera de verme, parece que te estoy haciendo un favor al contártelo.

-No necesito saber el resto de la historia- Replicó sentándose en el suelo bastante cansado- No vine aquí para escucharte llorar, sino para proponerte un trato.

Ciel pensó que ese sujeto se estaba burlando de el, en un momento era el típico hombre que quiere arreglar la vida de las personas y el siguiente alguien indiferente interesado sólo en sí mismo, pese a todo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza dispuesto a escuchar.

-¿Cómo sabes que la Organización para que trabajas es confiable?- Le preguntó de una manera que le hizo dudar de la veracidad de sus palabras- Dame el antídoto y te ayudaré a encontrar a los culpables de la muerte de tus padres.

-Como sí pudiera confiar en el enemigo… La familia Michaelis figura entre mí lista de sospechosos, obtuvieron gran parte del mercado de postres y dulces en Inglaterra cuándo los Phantomhive desaparecieron del camino…ellos…

-No lo sé…- Admitió respondiendo a la pregunta anteriormente mencionada- yo tomé el mando hace 5 años, lo que mis padres hayan hecho no lo tengo claro, pero al igual que tu, quiero descubrirlo.

-Explícate…

Ante la sorpresa de Ciel, Sebastián cayó al suelo incapaz de resistir por mas tiempo el dolor, por pura inercia el niño acudió a socorrerlo olvidando por breves instantes que el era el culpable directo.

-El que… tú asesino se muestre preocupado… es el colmo de la ironía…- Reclamó Sebastián con un hilillo de saliva escurriéndole por la boca, el dolor era demasiado como para soportarlo por mas tiempo…- Ve afuera…- Alcanzó a decirle al chiquillo que yacía arrodillado a su lado con gesto confuso- hay un taxi esperándote…pide que te lleve a donde sea que vivas o a quien debas reportarte, el maletín esta en mí recamara…en la computadora encontrarás todos los datos referentes a mí Compañía. Tómalos y vete…Suerte… Ciel- Oprimió los ojos con fuerza, hablar requería un esfuerzo que estaba mas allá de sus capacidades, así que se limitó a sonreírle pensando que sería la última vez, estaba bien dentro de lo que cabía, nadie le extrañaría y el respondería de la misma manera.

-¡¿Por qué lo haces?!- Preguntó el chico, su frialdad, orgullo y arrogancia que desde siempre le habían caracterizado fue suplantada por un grito de desesperación- ¡No lo entiendo!… ¡¿por qué no me dejas morir?! ¡Es lo justo!… ¡Siempre se debe de pagar un precio por algo, siempre…! ¡Desde aquel día siempre he tenido que pagar un precio hasta por el aire que respiro! ¡No te burles de mí! ¡¿Por qué lo haces?!

-Porque soy un idiota masoquista que… conoce el dolor que te hace saber que no vales nada… para nadie… que sólo te tienes a ti mismo…

-Entiendo…- Y sin agregar mas Ciel se puso de pie asqueado ante la patética escena que acababa de presenciar y donde aún peor el protagonizó.

Sebastián escuchó cómo la madera vieja crujía bajo el peso del pequeño cuando este subía las escaleras, en definitiva era un imbécil, pero no podía encontrar satisfacción alguna en asesinar a un niño de 12 años…con su muerte era mas que suficiente, pero a los pocos minutos escuchó nuevamente la madera crujir y Ciel que apareció con una jeringa y un lapicero en mano…

-Acepto tú trato- Admitió inyectándole el liquido que extrajo del tintero de lapicero- Es al antídoto- Prosiguió tirando ambos artefactos a un bote de basura cercano - Tardará como una hora en hacer efecto- Explicó sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa con indiferencia- No me gusta este lugar, te esperaré en la sala...

Y tal como dijo, subió las escaleras pareciéndole a Sebastián aunque sólo fuese por unos instantes… Un niño, uno que sonreía felizmente…

BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO

-Te enviaré con Madame Red los documentos que hasta el momento he acumulado…no son muchos, pero necesito mas tiempo- Le comunicó Ciel a Lau mediante el celular, colgando de inmediato sin ganas de hablar con ese tipo que sólo lograría confundirlo mas.

-Eso debería mantenerlo entretenido un tiempo- Le comentó Sebastián que sentado frente al escritorio leía un libro de historia.- Regresa acá, tenemos que estudiar…-Llamó a Ciel, quien se negó a sentarse en la silla vacía que yacía junto a el.

-No me gusta la historia- Protestó prefiriendo irse a recostar sobre la cama- es aburrido ver las tonterías que las personas hacen por inercia.

-Sino aprendemos de nuestros errores estamos condenados a repetirlos- Recitó el adulto con entonación honrosa, lanzándole el libro a Ciel, quien lo tomó con gesto dubitativo y le hojeó por encima sin verdadero interés.

-No importa cuánto te esfuerces… siempre olvidarás…

-¿Intentas decir que olvidarás al profesor que te llamó retrasado mental?- Inquirió a sabiendas de la manera en que enfadarían tales palabras a Ciel, la primera vez que le contó reaccionó como sí fuera un niño pequeño y maldijo al hombre hasta la muerte, incluso hasta quedarse sin aire.

-Sino puedes con el enemigo únetele…- Proclamó reincorporándose para sentarse junto a Sebastián, extendiendo el libro ante ambos- Sí el cree que soy un idiota, me convertiré en su mejor alumno y entonces veremos quién ríe mejor…

-Concéntrate en la lección.

Y un golpe en la cabeza con el libro de ciencias marcó el retomo de sus clases impartidas por su improvisado tutor, Sebastián Michaelis.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Hasta ahora este es el capi más chiquito que he escrito, pero no los hago ni largos o cortos, cada uno contiene lo que debe desde mi punto de vista.

La historia de Ciel en este fic será parecida, más no igual a la del original y se enlazará con la de Sebas en un momento dado…Sebas también tiene sus secretos ocultos y creo que puedo decir que a partir del próximo capi entró de lleno a la historia, estos 3 capis fueron algo así como la introducción.

Muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews, me alegra que les haya gustado y espero que me digan que les ha parecido hasta el momento, se que el romance, lemon y demás se ven lejos, pero llegarán cuando deban.

Sin mas que decir, felices fiestas…ya viene el año nuevo, que me gusta mas que la navidad, veré si saco un fic especial para celebrarlo.

Se cuidan, bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4.- LEYENDA**

_Las lágrimas le escurrieron por las sucias mejillas, tenía frío y hambre a tal grado que el miedo había sido relegado a un segundo plano, pese a ello su intento de robar un pan no tuvo éxito, el golpe que el panadero le había dado en el estomago como castigo, aún le dolía..._

_-Enfermarás sino te cubres- Le dijo un muchacho cubriéndole con algo como una manta, pero mucho mas áspera, en la oscuridad del callejón donde se hallaba acuclillado no le alcanzó a ver el rostro; temeroso de que le hicieran daño como la primera noche que pasó en la calle, intentó escapar corriendo, pero una mano lo tomó del brazo impidiéndole avanzar- Ya te dije que enfermarás sí te agitas - Sintió como lo llevaba contra su cuerpo y le abrazaba…_

_-No, por favor…- Suplicó llorando despavorido ante la idea de que eso se volviera a repetir- Se lo suplicó…por favor- Pataleó y lanzo puñetazos al azar, pero fue inútil, simplemente no le soltaba porque el era muy débil, finalmente desistió cerrando los ojos en espera de que lo inevitable pasara._

_-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?- Le preguntó el otro abrazándole con fuerza. Ciel ya no se sentía incomodo ante el toque, incluso llego a gustarle, al fin alguien le protegía otra vez y además estaba tan cálido que no quería separarse jamás de esa persona- Hoy es Navidad- Respondió el otro acariciándole los despeinados cabellos con delicadeza._

_-¿Navidad?- Preguntó en voz baja, cediendo nuevamente al llanto ante el recuerdo de su familia ante esa fiesta._

_-¿Te gustan los cuentos?_

_-Si…_

_-Entonces te contaré uno que trata sobre un demonio y un niño. ¿Quieres escucharlo?_

_Intentó responder, pero un ataque de tos le impidió hablar, pero no por ello su compañero se detuvo dando inicio a su relato._

_-El demonio no fue capaz de tomar su alma- Concluyó habiendo llegado al final, su tono pasible se acoplaba a la perfección con su suave color de voz- Pero en cambio fue condenado a vivir como un humano mas por toda la eternidad, hasta que el fin de los humanos llegara y el hubiera expiado su falta._

_-¿Y el niño?- Preguntó curioso resistiendo el sueño que desde hacía rato comenzaba a apoderarse de sus párpados._

_-Antes de suicidarse juró que algún día le devolvería el favor, aún cuándo en ello se fuera su alma. Y las personas dicen que incluso ahora, cuando han pasado tantos años, el alma de niño continúa buscando la esencia del demonio en los humanos para que este devore su alma y recupere la condición que le corresponde._

_-Me gusta ese cuento…- Alcanzó a decir antes de sumirse en dulces sueños, no sentía mas hambre, ni frío, ni miedo porque lo tenía a el y esa noche no lloró antes de dormirse acurrucado por el cálido beso que el extraño le dio en la frente._

Se despertó por el ruido que Sebastián hacía preparando el té…

-No puedes ser mas ruidoso- Replicó sarcástico, molesto porque su sueño hubiera terminado- No escuchó bien como mueves las tazas.

-Tienes el sueño ligero, ¿cierto?

-Si, no duermo mas que 3 o 4 horas diarias- Respondió tomando la taza que el otro le había servido y observó por la ventana la oscuridad del exterior.

Pensó en su sueño, continuaba sin averiguar si había sido real o víctima de la pulmonía que casi le mató, pero le gustaba, si ese muchacho existía en realidad tenía mucho que agradecerle, ya que sí no hubiera sido por su cálido abrazo, habría muerto de pulmonía justo en Navidad, por otro lado sí todo había sido producto de su imaginación, ya podía ir considerando hacer cita con el siquiatra. Al día siguiente Lau le había encontrado y llevado consigo, pocos meses después aceptó la propuesta del chino sin comprender el infierno al que se había condenado y nunca más supo de aquel chico al que ni siquiera alcanzó a verle el rostro.

-Hoy estás especialmente silencioso.- Le comentó Sebastián sirviéndole en una copa una porción considerable de terrina de castañas y chocolate amargo.

-No me gusta volar… ¿Quién dijiste que es la persona que debemos ver?

-Le apodan el sepulturero…- Le respondió Sebastián terminando de poner los cubiertos de plata que al igual que el jet privado donde viajaban tenía un estilo exquisito

-Bastante original y ¿Exactamente para qué nos dirigimos hacia allá?

-No finjas que no lo conoces…- Replicó jalándole las mejillas de manera juguetona- Si vamos a trabajar juntos debemos de al menos intentar ser sinceros.

-No me agrada…- Exclamó dándole un manotazo para que le soltara- En realidad me desagrada bastante, sí voy me enseñará mí ataúd y hasta puede que me tome medidas para hacerme uno nuevo que se adapte a mí pequeño cuerpo…La verdad me parece bastante tonto el hecho de que siempre me dice que moriré joven...

-¿No te atemoriza la idea?- Sebastián le soltó finalmente.

-Moriré cuando deba de morir, ni antes ni después, además si le creyera también tendría que aceptarle que es un Dios de la Muerte…Por el bienestar de mi salud mental prefiero mantenerme alejado de el.

-Quizás él tenga las respuestas a las preguntas que busco resolver…- Concluyó Sebastián refiriéndose a si mismo mas que al pequeño quién molesto le enfrento.

-¿De qué va todo esto? ¿A quién buscas?...- Ciel sonrió con malicia antes de agregar- No me digas que a un hijo perdido o una amiga de la infancia…sería tan típico de una novela barata que hasta imaginarlo me da flojera….

-Mas o menos, pero te necesito para obtener detalles respecto a niños como tu.

-¿Niños como yo?- Inquirió dubitativo, fingiendo no entender el contexto, pero Sebastián le dejo entrever con la mirada que no estaba de humor para juegos- No hay muchos niños que asesinen, pero tampoco significa que sea algo así como una rara especie o un espécimen extinto que deba de ser exhibido en un museo.

-¿Por qué te eligieron para ello?

-Por mí físico e inteligencia- Respondió sin dudarlo siquiera un instante llevándose las manos al cabello- Ellos dijeron que era un niño bonito y como tal podría acercarme a personas importantes sin levantar sospechas…sí hubiera sido un niño feo, sin gracia o con poca inteligencia me habrían eliminado de su lista desde el primer momento.

-¿Qué otras talentos tienes además de esos?

-No muchos en realidad- Admitió con risa juguetona poniéndose de pie y caminando tanto como el espacio dentro del jet se lo permitía- Vence en la batalla mental y ganarás la guerra…

-Entonces debo suponer que no fui una presa fácil para ti, ¿cierto?- Concluyó abrazándole el pecho por detrás en un gesto cariñoso que a Ciel le tomó desprevenido, pero no estaba dispuesto a demostrar tan fácilmente sus temores.

-Quizás no, pero eso no te da derecho a tocarme.- Y sin otro comentario se apartó, yendo a refugiarse a un rincón- A mi nadie me abraza…- Ratificó y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra en todo el camino deseando soñar con el chico que de niño le hubo salvado.

"Sólo el, sólo el puedo abrazarme…" Pensó con melancolía queriendo recibir una vez más el dulce beso de años atrás, pero sabiendo que era imposible, aún si lo viese nuevamente, con qué cara podría presentarse…en ocasiones incluso llegaba a pensar que lo mejor habría sido morir como el destino lo había decretado aquella noche, pero…no tenía tiempo para los remordimientos, su mente y quizás su cuerpo no lo resistirían por mas tiempo…

-¿Qué haces?- Le cuestionó el menor de manera brusca al adulto quién le colocaba una manta encima, su primera idea fue rechazarla, pero un extraño brillo en la mirada del mayor que le llenó de calidez le impidió llevar a cabo tal acción.

-Hace frío, podrías enfermarte…

BLANCO Y NEGRO-BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO

Ciel dormía en la cama al lado de Sebastián, el adulto había insistido para que se quedaran en la misma habitación; lo cierto es que aún no confiaba a cabalidad en el, por lo que quería mantenerlo controlado tanto como le fuera posible, pese a sus protestas el niño termino cediendo…

Hacía 2 días que estaban en Inglaterra y hasta el momento las reacciones que esperaba ver en el chico habían quedado muy por debajo de sus expectativas; se supone que ese era su hogar pero Ciel mantenía la misma expresión de tedio y aburrimiento que le acompañaba desde siempre; el único momento en que le observó nervioso fue cuándo le dijo que al día siguiente visitarían al Sepulturero, pero el postre que en aquel momento comía fue suficiente como para cambiar su semblante.

Le escuchó quejarse entre sueños como las otras noches, la respiración agitada y el sudor que le escurría por la frente le demostraron que nuevamente estaba siendo acosado por una pesadilla.

-Ciel…- Llamó moviéndole con delicadeza para despertarlo, pero el chico no reaccionó tomando entre sus manos la sábana y apretándole con fuerzas- Ciel…Despierta- Volvió a intentarlo, teniendo como respuesta la misma reacción que instantes atrás, pero el rostro congestionado de dolor del pequeño le indicaba cuánto sufría- ¡Ciel, despierta!- Le gritó tomándole de los hombros y zarandeándolo con fuerzas…

Sintió como sus manos apresaban el cuello de Sebastián, lo empujó de inmediato liberándolo del agarre…a su mente le tomó un par de segundos asimilar la situación, pero pronto recordó dónde y con quién estaba.

-Lo lamento- Se disculpó levantándose de la cama como si nada hubiera pasado, Sebastián le observaba de pie al borde de la cama, pero no le respondió limitándose a observar como se encerraba en el cuarto de baño.

En 5 minutos salió del mismo…

-Sí continúas despertándome cada vez que tengo una pesadilla, envejecerás…- Le comentó sacando de su maleta un pequeño frasco junto a un par de vendas.- No te muevas.- Le ordenó untándole un poco de crema en el cuello- Lamentó haberlo hecho, pero…esto te ayudará a que se te desinflame pronto- Le pasó las yemas de los dedos por las marcas, los moretones ya comenzaban a tomar un color morado y los lugares donde había enterrado las uñas lucían pequeños rasguños.- Parece que esto no será necesario- Agregó refiriéndose a las vendas y le sonrió- Me alegro…

Ciel salió al balcón y se quedó un largo rato observando el cielo, la luna le parecía preciosa y supuso que las estrellas también lo serían si la contaminación ambiental no le hubiera impedido verlas.

-Regresa a la cama- La fina pero firme mano de Sebastián en el hombro le obligó a volver el rostro- Necesitas dormir, sólo tienes 12 años.

-Esta bien, no duermo mucho…no me gusta dormir.

-Regresa acá- Y sin preámbulos lo tomó en brazos y lo arrastró hasta la cama entre quejidos y pataleos del chico quién se resistía a irse con el.

-¡Déjame!- Gritó furioso dándole una bofetada, ante la sorpresa de Sebastián que le observó con furia por un segundo, pero no tardó en recordar que sólo era un niño…

En lugar de ofenderse o tornarse disgustado le tomó las manos para acariciárselas con ternura.

-Eres un niño, no es mucho lo que puedes hacer con estas pequeñas manos…- Se las mostró haciendo sentir a Ciel intimidado y Sebastián sonrió cuando la expresión corporal del menor le delató- Si quisiera podría matarte ahora mismo y nada podrías hacer para defenderte. Si sólo tienes tú mente para pelear, al menos permite que esta descanse.

-¿No…no vas a hacerme daño?- Cuestionó dejándose arropar por Sebastián, su voz reflejaba miedo, pero también esperanza…

"La esperanza de confiar en alguien" Pensó el adulto con tristeza al saber que era algo que ni el mismo había logrado conseguir…

-Ya te lo dije, mientras estemos juntos en esto yo jamás te traicionaré…sí tu caes yo lo haré contigo.

-Quisiera ver las estrellas…- Susurró Ciel sin entender el por qué lo decía delante de ese hombre y se entregó al sueño apenas siendo consciente de que era la primera vez en 8 años que alguien le abrazaba, era agradable pero, no debía acostumbrarse...cuando la tregua terminara uno de los dos habría de morir o en el peor de los casos… ambos correrían el mismo destino…sea cuál sea el caso, mientras ese momento llegara disfrutaría de su compañía y quizás de sus abrazos…

BLANCO Y NEGRO-BLANCO Y NEGRO-BLANCO Y NEGRO

-¡Oh mi pequeño Conde ha vuelto nuevamente!- Le dijo un hombre de apariencia extraña, acercándose al chico quien nervioso retrocedió unos pasos...

-Si, también te extrañé- Le respondió dirigiéndose hacia Sebastián- pero no vine para hacerte un pedido a largo plazo. Quiero presentarte a alguien.

-¿A alguien?- Era un hombre de verdad extraño con una vocecilla que causaría escalofríos a quién lo viere y un aura que atemorizaría al mas valiente y pos supuesto que Sebastián que en ese momento entró a la oscura funeraria no fue la excepción.

Había escuchado un par de veces antes de este pero jamás imaginó que fuera tan estrafalario o quizás todo fuera producto de la extraña vestimenta que portaba: una capucha negra a modo de bata que le quedaba demasiado grande.

-Ese es el Sepulturero- Le presentó Ciel yendo a sentarse encima de un ataúd- y el es un idiota que tuvo el valor para trabajar conmigo- Concluyó dirigiéndose al primero.

-Por favor, conteste mis preguntas y le daré todo el dinero que quiera- Sebastián sacó su maletín, dejando ver su contenido: miles de dólares sin marcar.

-Eso es mucho dinero- Murmuró el peculiar personaje sonriendo traviesamente, sus ojos ocultos bajo el flequillo le daban un aspecto siniestro y sus manos permanecían ocultas dentro de su ropa.

-A él no le interesa el dinero- Añadió Ciel poniéndose de pie en un salto, dirigiéndose hacia la salida- hazlo reír y te dirá lo que quieras…

-¿A dónde vas?

-La última vez me tomó 6 horas lograr que riera- Le contesto saliendo casi por completo- no tengo intenciones de esperar a que lo logres, daré una vuelta por la ciudad…

-¡Espera!- Exclamó Sebastián extendiendo la mano e intentando atraparlo, pero fue demasiado tarde para alcanzarlo...

-¿Y entonces?- Cuestionó el Sepulturero jugando con un cráneo…

-Prepárese para morir de risa- Agregó Sebastián tronándose los dedos deleitándose en imaginar la manera en que mas tarde se desquitaría con el mocoso.

BLANCO Y NEGRO-BLANCO Y NEGRO-BLANCO Y NEGRO

Observó el Big Ben…

"Son las 3:38" pensó dándole un mordisco a su salchicha, su sabor era muy diferente a la que comían en América pero ya que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en Estados Unidos continuaba prefiriendo la de aquel país. "Esta demasiado condimentada" Pensó tirándola al bote de basura, sacando de su bolsillo la billetera del hombre al que había robado. Se sintió bastante desilusionado consigo mismo al no haber elegido correctamente a su blanco, parecía un hombre de cierta importancia, pero seguramente era de esos pobres diablos que no tenían nada más costoso que su traje de oficina.

Analizó sus opciones, podía robarle a otro hombre fingiendo que chocaba con él entre el gentío o regresar con Sebastián haciéndose pasar por un inocente niño en un país extranjero que necesitaba los cuidados de un adulto.

-¡No es verdad!- Exclamó olvidándose de su pequeño dilema viendo a la distancia a un peculiar hombre.

En sí el beso apasionado entre dos hombres en medio de las aéreas verdes junto a un letrero de "No pise las áreas verdes" no tendría nada de extraordinario, si no fuera porque uno de ellos intentaba rasgarle la yugular a su compañero con unas pequeñas, pero filosas tijeras…

-Ese idiota…- Murmuró sintiendo nauseas de lo que iba a hacer, pero no le convenía que el pelirrojo idiota armara un escándalo con el en la ciudad, si los del bajo mundo lo descubrían podía darse por muerto, incluyéndolo…

Lanzó un suspiro largo dándose valor para lo que seguiría y sin pensárselo más, corrió hasta la pareja separándolos mediante el abrazo a uno de ellos.

-¡Hermanito!- Gritó eufórico balanceándose en torno al cuello del adulto con una emoción fingida-¡Te he extrañado muchísimo!- Se asió con más fuerza al cuello para susurrarle al oído de manera que sólo su "hermanito" le escuchará.- ¿Qué demonios te crees que haces?

-¡Pero este lugar es tan romántico!- Le contestó el otro arrojándole al suelo con evidente enfado- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir mí cita romántica?!- Y las tijeras que segundos atrás habían amenazado a su acompañante fueron lanzadas contra Ciel que apenas logró esquivarlas, perdiendo unos mechones de su cabello en el proceso.

-Una técnica perfecta- Aceptó retomando su aspecto serio, recogiendo las tijeras y jugando con ellas unos segundos, ya no era necesario que fingiera más, así que sin más explicaciones le tomó del brazo y arrastró del parque entre quejidos del mayor que aunque ya no intentaba atacarle con las tijeras, se resistía a acompañarlo.

-No seas malvado hermanito, recuerda que prometiste llevarme al museo de arte…

Y la interrupción del amante del pelirrojo le impidió proseguir como debería con su actuación, armándose de pronto un lío que no tenía nada que envidiarle a una obra de teatro dramática incluyendo gritos, lágrimas y una que otra bofetada entre los protagonistas…

BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO NEGRO

-Ya te hecho reír, dime lo que sabes- Pidió Sebastián en espera de que el Sepulturero se recuperara del ataque de risa, ni el mismo entendía en qué recaía la gracia del chiste, pero el extraño personaje no dejaba de murmurar algo así "Como en los viejos tiempos"- ¿Cuántos niños has visto? ¿A cuántos han matado?

-10, 12, 20…100…en algún momento perdí la cuenta, pero sus pequeñas almas continúan sin encontrar la paz que tanto anhelan…

-¿Por qué les matan?

-Lo quieren encontrar…al niñito perfecto, al asesino perfecto y la mayoría sucumbe ante el dolor y el miedo- Rió con malicia al parecer divertido ante el concepto de la muerte o tal vez sintiera tal fascinación por ella que el imaginar una muerte tan dolorosa fuera motivo de alegría.- Pero no le han encontrado…ninguno lo soporta…

-¿Por qué Inglaterra?- Hasta ahora no había obtenido más información de lo que ya sabía, los cadáveres de niños con pruebas de tortura física, mental y sexual habían sido encontrados por todo el mundo…en apariencia no había nada que los relacionara: diferentes clases sociales, todo tipo de color de piel, ambos sexos. Sólo una cosa los relacionaba entre sí, además del hecho de que ninguno superaba los 15 años, una marca...una extraña marca que todos los cuerpos tenían.

-¿Inglaterra?- Preguntó cómo sino comprendiera a lo que se refería.

-Todos los niños fueron vistos al menos una vez en Inglaterra o la visitaron ya fuera como estudiantes de intercambio, de visita con un familiar o simplemente como escala en un vuelo antes de que abordarán otro avión.

-¿Cómo puedes estar maldito si jamás has estado cerca de la oscuridad?- Le respondió el sepulturero usando un tono que le hizo sentir estúpido por no captar la obviedad del asunto.

-¿Cerca de la oscuridad?

-¿Ha escuchado la leyenda del Mayordomo Negro?

-Es bastante estúpido- Comento conocedor de ese cuento infantil en el que las versiones variaban dependiendo al género al que fuera dirigido, en ocasiones el Demonio no era un hombre sino un ángel que tomaba la forma de una bella empleada, en otras el niño con el que se hacía el contrato era suplantada por una joven y bella mujer que deshecha tras el asesinato de su prometido pactaba con el Demonio para acabar con los culpables…incluso había una versión en las que un par de gemelos convocaban a un demonio con aspecto infantil para que los protegiera de sus familiares que deseaban arrebatarle la herencia de sus padres fallecidos, pero había algo en la que pese a las diversas variaciones las historias coincidían.- El demonio siempre se sacrifica por su amo y es condenado a vagar por toda la eternidad a vivir como un humano mas hasta el fin de los tiempos o hasta que decida tomar el alma que por derecho le corresponde.

-Exacto…-Completó el otro sonriéndole perversamente.

-No entiendo. ¿Cuál es la relación entre ese cuento y los asesinatos?

-El asesino perfecto tendrá el alma oscura del niñito que se atrevió a pactar con un demonio y ese mismo asesino es el mismo que hará que el demonio despierte de su letargo eterno.

-¿Cómo pueden crear esas tonterías?

-¿No es una historia similar a la que su padre le contaba Sebastián Michaelis?

-El era un monstruo…- El recuerdo de su progenitor le revolvió el estomago al grado que estuvo a punto de vomitar- Aunque por nuestras venas corriera la misma sangre, entre nosotros no existía mas que odio…- Sebastián pausó un segundo intentando reunir fuerzas suficientes para cumplir la promesa a sabiendas de que aquel tendría un final lamentable- Sólo tengo una última pregunta que hacerle…

BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO-BLANCO Y NEGRO

Ciel caminaba seguido de Grell quién le mirada con verdadero desinterés, el menor comenzaba a desesperarse pero cuándo al pelirrojo se le ocurría empecinarse con algo no había manera de que se retractará de la idea.

-¡Ya deja de seguirme!- Gritó desesperado enfrentándole- Deja de seguirme y vete a hacer lo que sea que tengas que realizar.

-¿Quién dijo que te estaba siguiendo mocoso del demonio?- Le cuestionó el otro adelantándosele ante la sorpresa del chico quién termino por emparejársele.

-¿Entonces vas a ver al Sepulturero?

-Quedamos de tomar té la última vez que me pasara por Inglaterra…- Grell abrazó al chico del cuello cortándole un tanto la respiración exclamando en voz tan alta que a Ciel no pudo evitar pensar en que mas tarde le dolería la cabeza- ¡Incluso dijo que me contaría mas sobre mi vida como Dios de la Muerte! ¡No es acaso eso emocionante!

-¿Cómo puedes creer esas tonterías? Si eso es cierto yo soy la reencarnación de un ancestro...

-¿Acaso no te lo ha dicho ya eso?

-Si y también que moriré pronto… ¡Como si fuera a creer en esas cosas!

-Supongo que tienes razón pero es tan emocionante que…- Grell le soltó de inmediato como si recordará algo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tu, trabajando con la diferencia de que yo me lo tomó en serio.

-¡Que amargado!

-¡¿Dónde diablos te habías mentido?!- Cuestionó Sebastián quién de la nada salió de un callejón- No vez lo peligroso que es este lugar…- Le regañó como si se tratará de un niño inocente tomándole del brazo, parecía preocupado pero Ciel no consiguió entender el por qué de ello, no es como si el necesitará estar bajo los cuidados de un adulto o algo por el estilo, además por experiencia ese callejón infectado de basura, ratas y mugre no era más peligroso que un elegante salón de fiestas en París, al menos no para alguien como el.

Habría replicado al instante, pero en cambio empujo al instante a Sebastián quién sorprendido y por puro inercia le soltó de la muñeca.

-¿Tú objetivo es Sebastián?

La vocecita infantil del niño desentonaba con la mirada que le dirigía al pelirrojo mientras le impedía usar las manos atrapándolas con un listón negro.

-Si, me pagaron para que le asesinara…por eso vine a Inglaterra.

-¿Cuántos personas quieren acaso matarte?- Le reclamó al adulto con irritación.

-Eres tan irritable Ciel…- Se quejo el pelirrojo antes de cortar con las tijeras los listones que le mantenían atrapado.

La escena se dio con tanta rapidez que Ciel apenas y pudo reaccionar, pero las filosas tijeras de Grell le demostraron que como era de esperarse, no tenía posibilidades de siquiera dar batalla en una pelea sin trucos sucios.

-Dime adiós Pequeño Fantasma…- Cerró los ojos en espera de lo inevitable lamentando que el juego hubiera terminado tan pronto…

-Tengo un trato que proponerle.

Reconoció la voz de Sebastián y abrió los ojos por inercia, la mano de Grell era sostenida por la del primero quién con una radiante sonrisa esperaba una respuesta de un sorprendido pelirrojo quién quedo prendado de aquel cabello.

- ¡Adorable!

BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO

Si a Ciel le hubieran dicho unos días atrás que estaría debajo de la lluvia y en medio del bosque con el que se suponía era su objetivo y su asesino sicópata favorito amante del rojo y por ende de la sangre, habría reído hasta las lágrimas, pero si además le hubieran contado que estaría con un disparo en la pierna refugiado entre los brazos de Sebastián ardiendo de fiebre y aferrándose al pecho del adulto habría muerto de risa; pero por alguna extraña razón no se sentía con ánimos para reír, al menos no con los 40° grados de fiebre que le acosaban y la herida que no dejaba de sangrarle.

-Todo va estar bien…

Debía de ser la voz de Sebastián sin duda alguna, el otro idiota jamás le diría algo con tal angustia

-No me mientas…

- Yo nunca te mentiría, yo te protegeré

En lugar de una respuesta altanera y pretenciosa, Ciel acomodó más la cabeza en el pecho del mayor en un intento de protegerse de las heladas gotas que le golpeaban en el rostro, Sebastián le vio angustiado, necesitaba con urgencia ir a un hospital o sino…no le apetecía cargar con la muerte de un niño de 12 años, aunque este fuera un maldito.

-Los muñecos que ya no sirven deben… ser… desechados- Fue lo último que escuchó a Ciel decirle antes de que perdiera completamente el conocimiento; de momento le alegró que no tuviera que ver lo que a continuación seguía…

-Aquello hombres no parecen tener muy buenas intenciones…- Dijo Grell poniéndose de pie con un par de tijeras seguido de Sebastián que con cubiertos en manos estaba decidido a cumplir su promesa.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Hola antes que nada permítanme agradecerle por sus comentarios, aunque por razones de tiempo no pueda responderlos personalmente significa mucho que alguien este leyendo y disfrutando en la medida posible con lo que escribo.

Ahora, pasando a las anotaciones del presente capi, aquí ya entro con las historia de lleno; es decir a partir de aquí la historia se empieza a narrar. Como dije desde un principio, será un fic de misterio, pero en el camino se mezcló con grandes dosis de drama y una pizca de fantasía. A lo largo de la historia se irán dando pistas respecto al final, muchas de ellas son falsas y con el tiempo se verán porque. Así como las motivaciones de los personajes principales. En el próximo capi, se verá como es que Ciel termina herido (pobrecillo).

Bueno, como siempre ya saben cualquier duda, comentario, crítica, sugerencia y demás será bien recibidas.

**¡FELIZ 2010!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5.- ATRAPADOS**

Ciel se despertó con un intenso dolor de cabeza, la oscuridad le rodeó pero no le incomodó, incluso llegó a gustarle, pero el dolor en su pierna le hizo ver que no estaba muerto para su desgracia, ese dolor era demasiado intenso como para estar muerto…no recordaba mucho a decir verdad, sólo gritos, sangre, cadáveres y…la voz de Sebastián diciéndole que volvería por el.

Lo peor era la bala en su pierna derecha, cuando el primer tiroteo dio inicio, tanto Sebastián como Grell consiguieron evadirlo, pero el no tenía la agilidad de los adultos…se enfureció consigo mismo por ser tan débil.

Bueno, no es como si fuera a esperar ser rescatado como típica damisela en peligro, pero qué demonios podía hacer en un cuarto tan oscuro que ni siquiera podía ver sus propias manos, delirando de fiebre y con una migraña que le hacía desear estar tres metros bajo tierra…

Esperaría y después…bueno, algo se le ocurriría…

BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO

-¿Algún plan, mí maleconcito de azúcar?-Inquirió Grell jugando con una rata que pasaba por ahí- Me pregunto cómo habrá llegado- Preguntó a sí mismo, la oscuridad era tan densa que ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que fuera una rata.- Quizás es un gato.

-No lo es- Sentencio Sebastián viéndole casi como una ofensa, el simple hecho de compararlas era algo imperdonable.

La situación era desesperante, es decir, sí al menos tuviera a Ciel consigo no estaría tan preocupado, pero le habían arrebatado al niño de los brazos quién antes de eso abrió los ojos sólo para decirle que estaría bien, que podía olvidarse de él.

-¡¿Acaso ese niño no valora su vida?!- Refutó irritado no sólo con el chiquillo, sino que también consigo mismo por permitir haberle implicado en algo tan peligroso…

-Trabajé un tiempo con él- Respondió el otro con una seriedad que nunca antes le había visto - No le importa perder su vida ni la de los demás mientras pueda cumplir sus objetivos.

-Pero es sólo un niño…debería estar haciendo tareas, coqueteando con chicas o jugando.

-¿Quién te dice que no juega?- Grell dejo entrever cierta malicia en sus palabras- A diferencia de los niños, el no juega con piezas de plástico, sino de carne y hueso.

-El mismo se ve como un juguete, entonces eso significa que tiene dueño.

-¿Quién es su dueño?

-Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera el mismo, pero al igual que un juguete, sin alguien que lo maneje, no sirve para nada, sin esa persona, puede llegar a ser tan inútil como una mascota.

-¿Qué pasaría sí dejara de trabajar para la Organización?

-Tiene 12 años y oficialmente esta muerto…- Se detuvo para que el otro sacara sus conclusiones.

Sebastián guardó silencio un instante sin comprender el por qué su remordimiento de culpa, es decir, eso ya lo sabía, pero por qué sentía lástima del chico de repente, le fue imposible evitar sentirse identificado con la sensación de ser usado…

-Bien- Se puso de pie con gesto imponente- Es hora de ponerse a trabajar- Agregó quitándole el "animalito" a Grell y arrojándolo hasta un extremo de la habitación, entre quejidos el otro lo fue a recoger.

-Planeo hacerla mí mascota- Le explicó a Sebastián tomándole de la mano, gesto que el otro inmediatamente evadió, recordando lo que le esperaría cuando hubieran salido de ese lugar, pero toda acción tiene su consecuencias y quizá estas eran superadas por la primera.- ¿Y cómo planeas que salgamos que aquí?

-Tecnología.

-¿Acaso no te quitaron hasta el reloj?- Preguntó confuso.

-Supuse que algo así pasaría, aunque Ciel no estaba dentro de mis planes, por lo que las cosas podrían complicarse un tanto.

-¿De dónde viene esa luz?- Cuestionó ante el pequeño resplandor proveniente de las manos de Sebastián quién en manos sostenía un pequeño aparato parecido a un celular, pero que no debía de sobrepasar las 5 pulgadas- ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

-No quieres saberlo- Le respondió sonriendo, mientras tecleaba con extremo cuidado el pequeño, donde hasta los dedos de un niño de 5 años habrían tenido problemas.

-Tus uñas están largas…- Expresó con repulsión…

-Lo sé, las he dejado crecer…- Parecía concentrado en su labor, con esfuerzo y pestañeaba.

La puerta metálica fue abierta, un par de hombres que al parecer fungían como guardias intentaron detenerlos, pero con Grell fue suficiente para erradicarlos.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Tengo que encontrar a alguien. Busca a Ciel y sácalo de aquí…

-¿Por qué habría de arriesgarme por ese mocoso?

Sebastián le vio con seriedad un segundo y con una gran sonrisa le contestó:

-Porque más tarde tendrás tú recompensa…- Respondió con una sonrisa pícara que casi desmaya a Grell.

BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO

La puerta de metal se abrió de repente, con un sonido apenas perceptible, pero la tenue luz azul que se filtró por la habitación fue suficiente para despertarlo, prefirió conocer a su anfitrión antes de mostrarse como el huésped incómodo.

-No tienes caso que finjas, mí pequeño chihuahua.

Sus parpados se separaron al instante impulsados por aquella voz, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que encontrarla, pero por qué ahora…

-Ángela…- Musitó esforzándose porque el miedo no le delatara, pero la sonrisa perfecta de aquella mujer le demostró su nulo resultado…

-¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte, mí pequeño Ciel? Has crecido mucho…- Se le acercó hasta quedar sentada junto a el, intentó alejarse con desesperación, pero la pared le impidió huir más de aquella mujer que en un gesto protector, casi cariñoso, lo abrazó…

-Suéltame- Pidió horrorizado ante el contacto, pero paralizado ante el miedo- Suéltame- Su voz carecía de fuerza y orgullo, se sintió nuevamente como el niñito pequeño e inocente de 5 años que no podía hacer nada más que llorar… Finalmente calló…

-¿No tienes nada que decirme, mí pequeño cielito?- Cuestionó la mujer enterrándole las uñas en la espalda con evidente placer.

-Tengo tantas cosas que… simplemente no me llegan a la mente- Le respondió ignorando al dolor en todas sus facetas y respondiéndole al abrazo pese al miedo que le provocaba- Jamás imaginé que te vería aquí.

-Cuando el destino te une a alguien simplemente no puedes ignorarle...

Se despegó lentamente del chico, quien feliz de romper el abrazo se alejó de ella.

Lo examinó de lejos, era perfecto, tal y como lo habían concebido, incluso era realmente hermoso, pero continuaba teniendo miedo y por lo tanto sentimientos; si tenía miedo podías vencerlo como acababa de hacerlo, respondiéndole al abrazo, pero eso significaba que también sentiría rebeldía, esperanza y hasta amor.

-Habrá que esforzarse por corregir algunos pequeños aspectos- Le dijo tomándole del cabello y azotándole la cabeza contra la pared, los gemidos ahogados junto a las gotas de sangre que mancharon el piso le hicieron soltar una pequeña risita de verdadera alegría.

"Parece que esto va a durar mas de lo previsto" Pensó Ciel cuando la sangre le nubló un tanto la vista, pero lo que realmente le preocupaba no era la golpiza que seguramente le darían, sino el hecho de que realmente hacía frío y su ropa aún estaba húmeda, si tenía un ataque de asma casi podría verse suplicando por su inhalador...La última vez le habían obligado a hacer cosas horribles, sólo para conseguir un poco de aire...la sensación era terrible.

"Sebastián" Pensó antes de que le quitarán la sudadera deseando que realmente viniera a rescatarlo a sabiendas de que eso no pasaría. "Yo ya no le soy útil…" Fue lo último que atravesó su mente con una tristeza que no entendía.

BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO

Se examinó la muñeca sangrante, la sangre le escurrió igual que si fuera agua, pero no le importó en lo absoluto; se arrancó de la manga de su camisa, un trozo de tela y contuvo la hemorragia; el fluido carmesí le dificultaba sostener las armas como era debido, aunque por lo que había visto, no tenían la intención de matarle, de lo contrario, por lo menos una bala ya le habría herido de gravedad, pero a lo mas que había llegado era rozarle la palma de la mano derecha, misma que ahora le sangraba.

-Me temo que no tengo tiempo de entretenerme con ustedes- Les dijo a los hombres antes de dispararles en zonas estratégicas que les impidiera avanzar y, pasó galantemente entre ellos bastante decepcionado con la bienvenida que le daban, quizás su hermana continuaba amándolo a su retorcida manera y, por lo tanto habían ordenado que no le lastimaran de gravedad, o tal vez el era demasiado bueno…por el momento la respuesta no le importaba.

Continuó avanzando por aquellos fríos pasillos, iguales a los que recordaba de años atrás, de un blanco inmaculado y siendo alumbrados por el tenue brillo de lámparas que provocaban que hasta la mas pequeña sombra pareciera realmente tenebrosa; tras ellos había habitaciones de las cuáles era imposible escapar, tan oscuras como dentro de la boca de un lobo y donde apenas y se tenía el aire justo para respirar...Ciel debía de hallarse en una, pero en cuál exactamente; por el momento no le quedaba mas que confiar en Grell para encontrarlo.

Finalmente llegó a la habitación más temida, enfrentarse con el pasado era mil veces más difícil que hacerlo contra las balas.

La puerta de metal que era controlada mediante un sofisticado sistema computarizado se abrió ante el, seguramente le estaban viendo gracias a las cámaras de seguridad que custodiaban cada rincón de aquella fortaleza. Entró a la habitación reconociendo la decoración que desentonaba con aquel lugar: muñecos de peluches, poster de celebridades, uno que otro libro tirado y un tocador donde una bella jovencita peinaba su larga cabellera con verdadero esmero.

-Victoria- Murmuró ante el reflejo de la joven quién en un segundo se le abalanzó sobre su pecho, besándole repetidas veces en el rostro y cuello con gran fervor y amor.

-¡Hermano! ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!- Repartió más besos por el cuello del adulto, quien como despertando de un sueño la apartó de si en un segundo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Cuestionó alejándose de la joven que no debía de superar los 16 años, su rostro pálido y redondeado junto a aquellas facciones delicadas le daban un aspecto realmente inocente.

-¿Por qué no me quieres?- Cuestionó realmente ofendida al borde de las lágrimas, tomó las manos de Sebastián y las llevó hasta sus mejillas- Se supone que tu eres mi hermano mayor- Dijo de una manera que pareciere lo hubiera ensayado un largo tiempo- y como tal debes de protegerme.

-¿Dónde lo tienes?- Contestó apartándola nuevamente de si, en verdad se estaba controlando para no darle una bofetada.

-Ese niño esta aquí- Le entregó un papel con un número impreso, su sonrisa se había borrado como símbolo de enfado pero, ni aún así perdía aquella dulzura que por momentos hizo titubear a Sebastián respecto a sus sentimientos que le profesaba… ¿La odiaba, la amaba o una mezcla entre ambas?

Habiendo obtenido lo que deseaba dispuso a marchar, pero la chica le tomó de la mano antes de que atravesara la puerta.

-¿No lo quieres ver?

-¿A quién?

-A Ciel…el esta con mí madre en estos momentos y me pidió que te llevara con ella cuando finalmente llegaras.

La niña sonreía tiernamente como si hablara de una fiesta sorpresa o un regalo, ataviada con aquel camisón que le cubría hasta el cuello, cualquiera diría que era un chica inocente que recién acababa de despertar el Día de Navidad y ansiaba ver sus regalos.

-¿Por qué lo hacen?- La tomó del rostro, la joven evadió la mirada ante el contacto, perturbada ante la turbia aura del mayor, quien parecía querer traspasarla con el simple hecho de verla.

-Lo queremos de vuelta- Respondió un tanto indecisa- y no descansaremos hasta que lo hayamos encontrado y tu despiertes...Aún si ello implica que…

-¡Cállate!- Exclamó furioso golpeando a la pared con la fuerza suficiente como para dislocarse un hueso- Esos niños...yo les mate- Parecía horrorizado, pero los gritos de los pequeños pidiendo una clemencia que nunca llegó le seguían persiguiendo cada vez que intentaba dormir- Con estas manos yo...

-No fue tú culpa, tu sólo hiciste lo que debías…- La joven que respondía al nombre de Victoria tomó la mano de su hermano y devolvió el dedo a su lugar, depositó un último beso en este y lo sacó fuera de la habitación- Cuando despiertes- Le dijo guiándolo por el pasillo como si de un infante se tratara- verás que todo habrá valido la pena…

-Mentirosa…

BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO

-¿Quieres esto, mi pequeño cielito?- Cuestionó Ángela mostrándole el inhalador a Ciel que yacía en el suelo retorciéndose, no sólo por las faltas de aire, sino por las descargas eléctricas que la mujer la había dado repetitivas veces…

Inhaló nuevamente en búsqueda de un poco de aire, pero al igual que en ocasiones anteriores fue inútil, el preciado oxígeno no llegaba hasta sus pulmones por mas que lo necesitaba.

-¿Lo necesitas, cierto?- Escuchó que la mujer le preguntaba, habría deseado responderle, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, tenía frío, frío y tanto miedo…

"A qué le temo…"

-Dilo, pequeño- Se acercó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, al principio fue delicada inclusive amorosa, pero no tardó en darle fuertes tirones, llevándose un par de mechones en el proceso- ¡Quiero escuchar lo sucio, lo impuro, lo maldito que eres! ¡Deseo escucharlo de esos hermosos y malditos labios!

Ciel jadeó una vez mas deseando, pese a que su orgullo quedaría destrozado decirlo, pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para hablar…sólo quería un poco de aire, sólo un poco, los músculos contraídos de su garganta así se lo pedían, pero pensándolo mejor, sí hubiera podido hablar, no se habría humillado de esa manera…

"¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué les hice para que me hicieran esto? ¿Cuál fue mí pecado?"

Pensó en las veces que se había hecho esas preguntas, por las mañanas, las tardes, las noches…cuando desayunaba, cuando fingía ser otra persona…cuando mataba...hacía mucho que había perdido la cuenta o había dejado de contarlas, porque sin importar a quien preguntara, nadie jamás le respondía…Pero esa persona tendría las respuestas, no era justo morir estando tan cerca de la verdad…una lágrima le escurrió por la mejilla, le causó risa la manera en que su cuerpo reaccionaba, tenía tiempo para ponerse a llorar, pero no para hacerle llegar aunque sólo fuera una mísera cantidad de aire a sus pulmones.

El frió se iba alejando de el, eso era malo en definitiva, significaba que estaba muriendo y si moría sería el final…un final que no quería…inhaló una vez mas en un último intento por respirar, pero fue inútil…eso era todo y…

-¡Maldita!- Parecía que había una pelea, pensó que en su delirio ya estaba alucinando con la voz de Sebastián…Bueno, el ya no tenía relevancia en su historia, iba a morir y nadie lo iba a extrañar, incluso el mundo sería un lugar mejor, al fin se habría librado de un ser tan maldito como lo era el.

BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO

-¡Sebastián!- El grito de Grell lo tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó sin comprender el como no había hallado a Ciel, se suponía que era un asesino a sueldo que trabajaba independiente o al menos eso le había dicho el niño, ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera hecho algo tan simple?

-¡Este lugar esta muy enredado!- Se quejó, con gesto lastimero mientras cargaba a la rata a la que trataba como un peluche- Además, esos tipos no han dejado de perseguirme...- Se refirió señalando a los hombres que venían tras de el- Este lugar ya me aburrió así que ¡Bye, bye!

-¡Espera!- Le tomó de la chaqueta de manera impulsiva y le beso en la mejilla.- No tengo tiempo para esto…- El otro parecía ensimismado en sí mismo, demasiado impactado por el beso como para reaccionar ante otra cosa que no fuera los labios de Sebastián,

Lanzó un gritillo de excitación y se abalanzó sobre el Empresario, siendo rechazado con un certero golpe en la mejilla.

-¡Eso fue cruel!- Gritó apretando la rata contra si, acompañado de un fingido llanto.

-¡Escucha!- Le tomó de las manos y colocó la pequeña nota que su hermana le había dado minutos atrás- Ve a este lugar y saca a quién se encuentre dentro de este número, yo iré por Ciel.

-¡No es justo que ese chiquillo se interponga en nuestro amor!

-Recuerdas nuestro trato ¿cierto?

-¡Una cena romántica a la luz de las velas en el jardín rodeado de ro…!

Le cubrió la boca a sabiendas de que no soportaría escucharlo más…

-Será como quieras. ¡Sólo has lo que te digo!

-¡De acuerdo, amorcito!

Y tal como dijo, se fue dando pequeños saltitos de alegría hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo, a lo lejos se escucharon gritos de dolor…

-Tus amigos son realmente raros- Exclamó Victoria riendo inocentemente.

-Sigamos.

La joven asintió en silencio, guiándolo por diversos pasillos, hasta hallarse frente a una habitación igual que las anteriores; tecleó una clave al inicio de la puerta y esta se abrió.

Sebastián había visto muchos actos terribles en su vida, pero esta en si le sorprendió.

-¡Maldita!- Gritó intentando golpear a la mujer que torturaba al pequeño con gesto placentero.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, querido hijo- Le saludó con voz pasible al verlo llegar, esquivando con éxito su golpe.-Yo también estoy feliz de verte- Se sacudió el vestido blanco manchado de sangre y colocó al lado de Victoria, quien observaba en silencio la escena, como si fuera algo que no le incumbiera.

El adulto corrió para tomar en brazos al pequeño cuerpo bañado en sangre, percibió que apenas y seguía consciente, pero continuaba sufriendo…su rostro estaba tan hinchado por los golpes que apenas podía reconocerlo.

Un par de lágrimas le surcaban las mejillas, recordó al obstinado niño que se burlaba de los adultos todo el tiempo y se sintió contrariado ante la infantil figura que sostenía en brazos, poco o nada tenía en común con el orgulloso y altivo Ciel que recordaba haber visto la última vez.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- La pregunta fue dirigida con verdadero odio e impotencia, deseaba tanto matarla ahí mismo, pero aquello significaría abandonar a Ciel.

-Sólo recordamos viejos tiempos. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Yo…

-Cuando el lo sepa ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará?

-Eso…-Las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta.

-Lo inevitable tendrá que pasar y entonces…

-¡Calla!

-No eres mejor que nosotras- Señaló la mujer entrelazando los dedos con las Victoria- La diferencia es que tu no lo has aceptado…

-Sí tan sólo te rindieras ante tú destino… todo sería más fácil- Agregó la chica con voz vacía.

Ángela mostró un inhalador.

-El suplicó por esto… ¿sabes? El pequeñín tiene asma…

El adulto centró su atención en el rostro de Ciel que comenzaba a tonarse azulado, revisó sus uñas las cuales comenzaban a adquirir el mismo color.

-Bueno, es hora de que nos vayamos- La mujer arrojó el aparato al suelo y lo pisó, rompiéndolo ante la desesperación de Sebastián.- Puedes elegir el seguirnos o quedarte a su lado- Concluyó dándole unos segundos para que eligiera.

-El no le dejará- Concluyó Victoria al ver ese brillo en los ojos de su hermano.

-Si el es el elegido sobrevivirá, de lo contario habremos perdido nuestro tiempo en vano.

Fue lo último que le escuchó decir Sebastián antes de perderla la vista.

-¡Ciel!- Llamó al niño que temblaba en sus brazos- Escúchame Ciel, vas a respirar conmigo… ¿si?

En respuesta la pequeña mano de Ciel se aferró en la camisa, al pecho del adulto.

Lo cierto es que no tenía idea de qué hacer, es decir, si hubiera sabido que Ciel tenía asma, jamás lo habría llevado consigo, pero mas tarde se reprocharía, lo importante ahora era reanimarlo.

-Ciel…- Llamó con dulzura acariciándole la frente- sí sales de aquí te leeré un cuento…y te compraré muchos caramelos y…te dejaré dormir hasta tarde…- Se sentía como un estúpido al decirle esas cosas, no es que Ciel fuera un niño normal al que le emocionara ese tipo de cosas, pero no se le ocurría nada mejor para motivarlo, así que prosiguió- te cocinaré un postre todos los días y…- Se descubrió a si mismo llorando, sin hallar razones, pero no quería ver a Ciel muerto, sólo tenía 12 años y…muchas niños habían muerto por culpa de aquellas inmundas manos, no soportaba la idea de que el también muriera...

La lágrima cayó sobre los párpados del niño, abrió los ojos con lentitud, hallándose a Sebastián llorando… ¿Es que lloraba por el?, ¿Por un ser sucio e impuro?, ¿Por un asesino?

-Lo vas a intentar- La voz del adulto le parecía tan delgada, solo un hilillo que rasgaba el silencio…- Y harás todas las tonterías que tengas que hacer...

Inhaló una vez mas en búsqueda de que al aire llegara hasta sus pulmones, la saliva le escurrió por los labios…Sintió asco hacia el, pero al parecer Sebastián no compartía tal sentimiento, porque continuaba abrazándole…

-¿Tu llorarás… sí yo muero…?- Cuestionó con gran esfuerzo gracias al poco aire que había logrado retener.

-Si…

-Yo… no lo merezco…

-Todo el mundo merece vivir…Cuando estás vivo tienes la oportunidad de seguir adelante…Sí mueres ya no habrá mas mañana ni ayer…todo habrá terminado…

-Mí vida…se derrumbó…hace mucho tiempo…

-Entonces construye una nueva…

-Estaría…bien…ha…cerlo…

Juraría que vio a Ciel sonreír por un instante, no tardó en sentir como el cuerpo tenso del muchacho se relajaba…

-Te daré té y postres para la merienda…- Fue lo último que dijo antes de besarle la frente.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Antes que nada, permítanme agradecerles sus comentarios; a partir del anterior capi los empecé a responder personalmente, así que en el presente solo le agradeceré a:

**Ryuubi:** Gracias niña, me alegra que te haya gustado y perdona que te dejé intrigada, pero así puedo hacerle las modificaciones a la historia, en caso de que se den basándome en los comentarios. Se agradece mucho el comentario y espero que te siga gustando.

Sufrí mucho maltratando a Ciel, es un niño lindísimo y preferí evadir esa parte; así que solo imaginen la manera en que le golpearon porque no habrá detalles, pero aclaró que no fue agradable.

Aquí he metido personajes del anime, no usaré los del manga porque aun no les estudio como es debido (aunque suene raro, si, los estudió).

En cuanto a los ataques de asma, lo mejor es tener un inhalador cuando se producen, pero a falta de estos y solo en situaciones extraordinarias, es necesario que el paciente se relaje para que su cuerpo sea capaz de recibir el oxigeno por si mismo; no funciona en todos los casos y algunas personas pueden llegar a morir.

Bueno, se cuidan mucho, gracias por leer. Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia y demás estaré encantada de responderlas.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6.- PROMESA**

Sebastián observó a Ciel acostado entre las inmaculadas sábanas, hacía 7 días que yacía inconsciente, afortunadamente ya no necesitaba del respirador, pero podía escucharlo por las noches quejarse entre sueños…en esos momentos se acercaba a su lado y tomaba su mano entre las suyas, le leía un cuento y le decía que todo iba a estar bien. Podía sentir como el cuerpo del niño se relajaba y volvía a dormir con el semblante tranquilo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra el niño?

Maylene entró a la habitación con utensilios de medicina, como en días anteriores…le echó un vistazo al muchacho y lanzó un suspiro largo al verle.

-Esta mejor que otros días- Contestó acercándose a tomar los utensilios- Seguramente pronto despertará. Puedes retirarte.

El rostro del empresario lucía tan mal como su ropa, hacía una semana que cuidaba de Ciel y apenas y había tenido tiempo para dormir o comer, ni hablar de ducharse como era debido…temía que si se alejaba del chico, aunque sólo fuese un segundo lo encontraría muerto, también le atemorizaba la idea de que al niño le acosara otro ataque de asma cuando despertara.

-Señor…- Comentó la empleada- le agradezco mucho que haya rescatado a mi hermano…el…

-Era un trato, no hay nada que agradecer. Por cierto ¿Cómo se encuentra el chico?

-Finny esta mucho mejor…sigue asustado pero ya se siente mucho mejor, pero…

Evocó su mirada en Ciel, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al ver los vendajes que le cubrían casi toda la parte superior del cuerpo, la hinchazón del rostro ya había bajado, pero horribles moretones aún lo decoraban.

-Cuando despierte ya no le parecerá tan encantador.- Bromeó Sebastián preguntándose con qué tipo de chico se encontraría cuando Ciel abriera los ojos, después de verlo tan indefenso, su manera de percibirlo había cambiado por completo.- Descanse, por favor.

Torpemente Maylene salió de la habitación, tropezando con más de algún objeto.

-¿Cómo es posible que esa chica sea una de las mejores francotiradoras?- Cuestionó en voz alta Sebastián, bastante sorprendido con la mano elegantemente sobre su cabello.

-Eres tan ruidoso… - Comentó con desagrado Ciel, sorprendiéndole al despertar después de una semana.

-Despertaste- Ni su tono o rostro lo demostraba, pero estaba realmente feliz de que al fin hubiera recobrado el conocimiento.

-Supongo que…ya me cansé de dormir.

El adulto sonrió al verle sin comprenderlo, pero le alegraba que el carácter del chico continuara justo y como lo recordaba.

-¿Qué paso…?- Ciel intentó reincorporarse, pero el terrible dolor que azuzo su cerebro le recordó lo mal que había terminado la última vez, se mordió los labios para ahogar sus gemidos.

-No te trataron muy bien en ese lugar- Le comentó Sebastián sentándose a la silla al lado del cama.

-Ella me dio descargas eléctricas, y me azotó con un látigo y me escupió y…

Sebastián colocó dos dedos sobre los labios del menor, impidiendo que continuara hablando.

-Si tienes un sobresalto muy fuerte… podrías tener un ataque de asma nuevamente.

El niño asintió en silencio.

-¿Encontraste a quien querías?- Preguntó evadiendo el tema.

-Si.

-¿Qué relación hay entre ese lugar y…? ¿Qué hacia Ángela en un lugar así?

-Ya habías estado ahí antes ¿cierto?

-El lugar donde me mantuvieron encerrado cuando era niño era muy parecido a ese- Se detuvo un momento y tosió, Sebastián le acercó un vaso de agua al instante, con manos temblorosas, bebió hasta que logró tranquilizarse.

-Si no quieres, no deberías continuar…

-Esta bien. –Objetó con indiferencia evadiendo la mirada- No soy alguien inocente como para asustarme.

-Dices eso todo el tiempo, como si dijeras que no tienes derecho a tener miedo.

-No lo tengo. Si yo cedo aunque solo sea un poco, quizás no pueda continuar avanzando, si tambaleo tal vez caiga y no logre levantarme más. No es algo que me pueda permitir.

-Te presionas demasiado

-No evadas el tema de esa manera.

-Sólo intento ser amable con el paciente.

-No necesito que me trates de manera dulce, no es la primera vez que termino así y tampoco será la última.

-¡Sí me hubieras dicho que tenías asma, entonces yo…!

-¡No eres nadie para gritarme!- Se defendió Ciel bastante indignado por el tono que Sebastián usaba con el.- Mañana mismo me iré de aquí- Exclamó en un acto impulsivo sin saber siquiera en dónde se encontraba.

-¡No permitiré que te levantes de esa cama hasta que…!

-Acércate…- Susurró invitándolo con la mano. Sebastián creyó que sólo quería decirle algo al oído, así que sin pensárselo mucho se aproximó hasta el chiquillo, quien sin que el mayor se lo esperara, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y le plantó un beso en los labios…

Debía admitir que eso no se lo esperaba, su primera impresión fue rechazarlo, pero pronto se descubrió a sí mismo respondiendo a los labios de Ciel que ansiosos jugaban con los suyos.

Había besado a decenas de mujeres en su vida pero ninguna le provocó lo que ese niño estaba consiguiendo, con sólo un ligero toque; por otro lado, aquello estaba mal…Ciel era sólo un niño (al menos físicamente) y el ya sobrepasaba los 20 años, eso lo convertía en un pedófilo.

-¡Es suficiente!- Le gritó arrojando al chiquillo contra la cama, arrepintiéndose de tal acción cuando vio su expresión de dolor, seguramente se le habían abierto las heridas de la espalda.- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

-Tú higiene personal no es muy buena- Le comentó el otro con total desfachatez acomodándose con dificultad en la cama.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué quieres lograr?

-Sí lo hubiera deseado, te habría matado en cualquier momento.- Ciel le enseñó una jeringa vacía, Sebastián se preguntó en qué momento la había tomado- Si te inyecto esto en una parte vital del cuello, habría creado un cumulo que habría impedido que la sangre circulara a tú corazón como es debido, en pocos minutos habrías muerto por una falla en el corazón- Le explicó colocándola junto al resto de los utensilios de medicina- No tienes que sentir lástima de mi, puedo matarte ante el menor descuido y como has comprobado caerías ante un simple beso…

-¿Disfrutas haciendo lo que haces?

-¿Disfrutarlo?- Pausó como si pensara en la respuesta- No lo odió ni lo amo, es algo que hago para sobrevivir. Como sea, mañana me iré, renunciaré a la misión y alguien mas me reemplazará, continuaré con la investigación por mí cuenta.

-Sí eso es lo que quieres, adelante, no te detendré.

-Gracias

-Pero antes que eso…

Ciel abrió los ojos, sorprendido, estaba seguro que con ello lo alejaría de su lado, debería estar furioso y maldecirlo en todos los idiomas que conociera, pero en cambio le veía con esa perfecta sonrisa idónea para cualquier anuncio de mantequilla.

-Debemos de cambiarte esas vendas y debes de comer un poco. No has probado alimento en una semana, debes estar muy débil.

-Puedo hacerlo solo- Objetó como un niñito berrinchudo.

-No, no puedes…

-Si puedo…

Ciel le miró enfadado, topándose sólo con la perfecta sonrisa de su anfitrión, por un segundo deseó haberle clavado la aguja, pero pronto se retractó de su idea…No quería encariñarse con nadie, porque tarde o temprano eso significaría decir adiós, alguien como el no podía tener amigos ni nada que se le pareciera, sería igual a condenarles a muerte. Hasta el momento Sebastián había sido realmente bueno consigo, lo trataba como un adulto cuándo así lo requería la situación y le hablaba como un niño cuándo se comportaba como tal, si el salía lastimado por su culpa jamás se lo perdonaría, había herido a muchas persona antes, pero ahora era diferente…Sebastián le importaba y…

-Esto te va a doler.

El adulto volteó boca abajo sin mucha dificultad el cuerpo del menor, hacía 5 días que lo hacía, pero continuaba sintiendo compasión…

Le levantó la camisa que fungía como pijama y fue quitando lentamente los vendajes, encontrándose con la espalda destrozada por los latigazos.

-¿Te duele?

- Un poco…

Pasó con delicadeza los dedos por las heridas abiertas, lavó y desinfectó entre quejidos reprimidos del chico.

-Está bien si gritas.

-No quiero.- Aseveró orgulloso.

-Como quieras.- Continuó con su cometido hasta vendar de nuevo, repitió la misma acción con la herida en la pierna; afortunadamente la bala no se había incrustado y había sido de fácil extracción. Por último llegó a su rostro repleto de moretones y cardenales, le alegró ver que el ojo derecho ya no tenía un bonito color morado sino verde, eso era bueno…el labio partido ya había comenzado a cerrar y dentro de una semana le quitarían los puntos de la frente, el médico le aseguró que no quedarían cicatrices, bastaba esperar para cerciorarse si era cierto.

-¿Cómo pudiste besar a alguien tan feo como yo?- Cuestionó divertido ante la mirada de compasión que el adulto le lanzaba, una mirada a su reflejo le demostró que no era en lo absoluto atractivo.

-¿Cómo un niño me pudo engañar?- Se preguntó- Ciel…Sí te vas estarás en peligro, ellos te quieren y no descansarán hasta que…

-Hasta que este listo, esperan a que esté listo y entonces…

-¿Tu conoces a esa mujer?

-Se llama Ángela- Admitió con tristeza y enojo a la vez- Cuando era niño, ella les decía que me hicieran daño y…sólo veía. Aunque a veces ella también participaba, decía que yo era sucio, impuro, maldito…

-Es suficiente- El mayor tomó la pequeña mano del niño sintiendo como temblaba -¿Has escuchado la Leyenda del Mayordomo Negro?

-No se mucho, aquella donde un niño o algo parecido invoca a un demonio para que tome venganza en su lugar.

-Pero al final, cuando ha tomado venganza, el demonio es incapaz de tomar el alma de su Amo y como tal es condenado a vagar por toda la eternidad como humano.

-Entonces el contratista se maldice a si mismo diciendo que hasta que no tome su alma, no descansará en paz.

-Y por toda la eternidad ambos están condenados a buscarse en el mundo de los humanos hasta que el demonio haya tomado su alma.

-Es una leyenda bastante tonta.

-Ellos lo buscan…buscan al niño de la leyenda.

-¿Al niño de la leyenda?

Nada de lo que le decía tenía sentido en lo absoluto, lo cierto es que estaba intrigado.

-Ellos creen que yo soy ese niño… ¡Pero eso es sólo una leyenda, un cuento…es ficción!- Su tono de voz se volvió tan bajo que apenas Sebastián alcanzaba a escucharlo- Han matado a tantos niños sólo para eso…es tan estúpido…

-Lo sé, por eso deseo descubrir quién está detrás de todo esto…Para que no les pase más cosas como estas a niños como tu…

-¿Niños como yo? ¿Cuántos más hay?

-Muchos más de los que debería…- Confesó con tristeza.

-Entonces mis padres murieron porque…no lo entiendo…

-Yo puedo protegerte, pero si te vas…

-Ellos esperan algo más de mí, de lo contrario ya me habrían matado… ¿pero qué es?

-Juntos lo descubriremos. Ciel, no te dejaré solo, lo prometo.

-¡Todos dicen lo mismo!- Apartó su mano bruscamente.

-Yo no miento, yo jamás miento…

No hubo respuesta, el silencio se apoderó de la habitación, en segundos fue roto por la determinante voz del pequeño Conde.

-Me iré mañana mismo. Ahora ve a bañarte, tú aspecto es desagradable.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Asintió en silencio abandonando la habitación.

BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO

La dama tomó la bonita taza

-¿Lo sabías, Madame Red?- Cuestionó el hombre sirviéndole una rebanada de tarta de manzana.- ¿Sabías que ese niño quería matarme?

-En realidad si y lo cierto es que creí que lograría su cometido, nunca antes había fallado.

-Sólo tiene 12 años, ¿Cómo pueden utilizarlo de esa manera?

-El mundo es un lugar cruel y frío…- Alegó con tristeza, dejando la taza en la mesa- Cuando intenté llevarlo a vivir conmigo, hubo varios ataques de muerte en mí contra, Ciel terminó por decirme que prefería estar solo. Ha estado solo mucho tiempo, no sabe cómo confiar en las personas.

-Yo podría cuidar de el sí me dejara…

-¡No te dejaré!- Contradijo Ciel que en ese momento entró al salón en una silla de ruedas, siendo empujado por una empleada que tras dejarlo, se retiró.

Madame Red se sorprendió ante el estado del muchacho, corrió a abrazarlo, ignorando las protestas del más pequeño.

-¡Oh, Ciel! ¡Qué te hicieron! ¿En qué te metiste esta vez?

-Sólo jugué con fuego.

-No permitiré que te vayas de aquí…No te dejaré, Ciel- Aseguró arrodillándose hasta quedar a su nivel- Tal vez yo no pueda cuidarte, pero Sebastián seguro que puede…sólo dale una oportunidad.

-He dicho que no…

-Ciel- La mujer pasó las manos por las mejillas golpeadas del niño, quien le veía con indiferencia- eres sólo un niño- prosiguió hablándole como una madre- deberías estar en casa peleando por dormir hasta tarde o comer caramelos, no de esta manera…Necesitas de alguien que cuide de ti…

-Yo estoy solo, no necesito de nada ni de…

-Yo te necesito, Ciel- Agregó Sebastián de pie junto a la ventana.- Yo te necesito para desenmascarar todo esto.

-No te llevaré conmigo, al menos no en este estado…te quedarás aquí y es lo último que diré.

Madame Red se puso de pie y tras despedirse, besó al pequeño, tomó su bolso y abandonó la habitación; Sebastián la siguió de cerca hasta llegar a la puerta.

-Estará malhumorado por unos días- Agregó antes de abordar al auto- Se sentirá traicionado y engañado como cualquier otro niño, no seas muy duro con el…recuerda que sólo tiene 12 años y está asustado. Quizás no lo demuestre, pero el encuentro con esa mujer le perturbó mas de lo que aparenta…Cuida bien de el y no te hará daño…Te lo prometo.

-Entiendo.

-Adiós, Sebastián y despídeme de Ciel, cuando se encuentre mejor.

Cuando perdió de vista el auto de Madame Red, decidió que ya era hora de regresar adentro, donde el chiquillo malhumorado seguramente le esperaría para reclamarle, pero no lo encontró en la sala, su primera impresión fue buscarlo por la mansión, pero seguramente querría estar solo; además no podía ir muy lejos en ese estado, ni siquiera era capaz de mover la silla por si solo.

El manto de la noche cayó imperturbable sobre la mansión y sus alrededores, la cena ya se había servido y pese a que había iniciado junto a la mayor parte de la servidumbre, la intensiva búsqueda de Ciel, aún no le encontraba, las habitaciones ya habían sido revisadas en su totalidad y sólo faltaban los alrededores.

Finalmente lo encontró en el jardín, frente a un lago artificial donde la luna se relejaba con especial interés, sostenía un ramo de rosas y de lejos le pareció un niño muy triste; se acercó sin que el menor le escuchara.

-Buenas Noches.

Ciel no le respondió, continuó impasible observando con firmeza el lago, ignorándole o fingiendo que no estaba…Sebastián de pie a su lado no dijo nada por un largo rato.

-En la ciudad no se pueden ver las estrellas- Comentó el chico saliendo de su ensimasmiento- pero aquí…

-¿Te gustaría que cenáramos aquí todas las noches?

-No, eso sería muy tonto.

-Ciel, hay algo que quiero darte.- El adulto se acercó y le colocó un delgado collar en el cuello, Ciel lo tomó entre sus manos con cierta sorpresa y se lo quitó al momento para verle de cerca. Era un collar de plata, delgado, y brilloso.

-¿Qué es esto?- Cuestionó refiriéndose a la figura que pendía de la cadena.

-Es un pentagrama.

-Simboliza el mal…-Susurró Ciel observándole con repulsión- es igual a mi… ¿cierto?

-Es cierto- Respondió suavemente Sebastián, tomándoselo de las manos y colocando sus dedos en una de las puntas- La punta superior derecha representa al elemento Agua, que es el guardián de los sentimientos. La punta superior izquierda representa al elemento Aire, que es el guardián de los pensamientos. La punta inferior derecha representa al elemento Tierra que es el guardián de las posesiones, y la punta inferior izquierda representa al elemento Fuego que es el guardián de las transformaciones y pasiones físicas. Sí lo colocas hacia arriba hace alusión a que lo espiritual supera a lo material, pero sí lo colocas abajo…

-Lo material supera a lo espiritual… ¿Por qué me lo das?

-Para mostrarte que muchas veces las cosas no son como parecen, sino que dependen de la perspectiva que la persona tenga, de los objetivos que persiga, de lo que desee.

-No entiendo.

-Ciel, has vivido mucho tiempo menospreciándote…ya basta.

-Pero yo…- Cerró los ojos evadiendo la mirada de Sebastián, lo cierto es que no quería que descubriera sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-No te obligaré a que te quedes conmigo, pero quiero que me ayudes.

-¿Ayudarte en qué?

-Ayúdame a salvar vidas- Sebastián tomó la figura del pentagrama entre sus manos y lo volteó hacia abajo- te ofrezco la oportunidad de equilibrarte…- ahora la volteó hacia arriba.- Y hasta que eso pase puedes quedarte con este collar…

-¿Por qué querría una baratija como esta?- El azul profundo que se podía percibir en sus ojos desentonaba con el matiz sarcástico que se escuchaba en su voz. El mayor sonrió divertido, le gustaba la manera en que intentaba jugar con las personas…

-Mi madre murió cuando era un niño, esto es todo lo que tengo que me la recuerde.

-Entonces no lo quiero- Ciel lo extendió de inmediato en señal de que se lo devolvía. – No quiero quedarme con aquello que te une a su recuerdo…

-Sólo es un préstamo, cuando terminéme lo devolverás.- Concluyó Sebastián con la sonrisa perfecta que le caracterizaba, Ciel la odiaba por lo falsa que le parecía, pero en ese momento le gustó, parecía tan sincera que aunque sólo fuese por un breve instante el también quiso sonreír, pero no lo consiguió, no se sentía con ánimos siquiera para utilizar la falsa sonrisa con la que antes tantos habían caído.

-¿Por qué te pintas las uñas de negro?- Cuestionó curioso al verle las manos de cerca.

-Supongo que es por manía.

-Yo creo que es gracioso.

Y finalmente sin darse cuenta, Ciel sonrió, pero sus labios pronto fueron atrapados por los del adulto que realmente lo tomaron por sorpresa.

Apenas podía creerlo, le estaba besando…es decir, el siempre tomaba la iniciativa y ahora…comprendió lo que sentían las personas cuándo el lo hacía.

"Al menos tiene buen aliento" Pensó, relajándose para disfrutar de la situación, dispuesto a ganar ese juego…pero en un segundo todo hubo terminado.

-No sólo los niños pueden engañar a los adultos con sus besos- Le susurró Sebastián con voz burlona, rozándole el cuello.

Desorientado se llevó las manos hasta la garganta, descubriendo que ante el descuido, Sebastián le había colocado el collar.

-Maldito- Murmuró un tanto sonrojado, apartando lejos de si el cuerpo del mayor.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

A diferencia del otro capi, este estuvo bastante tranquilo.

Se que Sebas puede parecer aquí algo…como decirlo, fuera de lugar, pero tiene razones para actuar así. Además de que no es un demonio que se quiere merendar al pobre niño, las razones por las que quiere protegerlo están justificadas y se descubrirán mas adelante.

En la ocasión anterior olvide mencionar que los nuevos personajes, son Ángela y la Reina Isabel, sólo que esta última bajo su forma adolescente, aquella que sólo aparece en el anime.

En cuanto al significado del Pentagrama lo he investigado y tiene diversos símbolos, depende de cómo lo veas, ya sea símbolo del mal u otros mas…He optado por esté que es mas espiritual.

Y bueno desde el principio dije que esto iba a ser yaoi, así que aquí esta el primer beso o dos…no los puedo poner muy melosos, porque dejarían de ser ellos (aún mas).

Cualquier duda, crítica, comentario encantada de responderlos.

Gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7.- MUÑECA**

El hombre tomó a la pequeña de la mano y subió junto a esta en el elevador, la mirada inocente de la misma le cautivó desde el primer momento…

-No llores más, chiquita- Le dijo quitándole las lágrimas que le escurrían por la mejilla, la niña se echó sobre el pecho del mayor, entregándose a un llanto mucho mas profundo y se aferró con fuerzas a la chaqueta del adulto.- Nadie mas te hará daño, lo prometo.

La pequeña rubia no respondió, le observó fijo con sus enormes ojos azules y asintió en silencio; volvió a tomar su mano y se dejó guiar hasta la habitación.

El hombre fue galante y amable con la pequeña que poco a poco empezaba a tranquilizarse, por momentos le pareció extraño que la niña no hablará más que un par de monosílabos, parecía terriblemente asustada, pero no le importó mucho en realidad…al menos no cuando le quitó el suéter e intentó arrancarle la camisa.

-Fue un placer conocerlo, Señor Chiries- Fue lo último que escuchó decirle, antes de que la niña le clavará un pedazo de cristal en el cuello, pudo sentir el como la afilada punta se filtraba en su cuello y la sangre chorreaba.- No es bueno jugar con niños- Le escuchó decir a la pequeña, quien se alejó con la suficiente rapidez como para no ser alcanzada por la sangre que pronto empezó a manchar todo a su alrededor.

Ciel observó al hombre morir, seguramente tendría unos minutos más para despedirse de este mundo, le hubiera gustado quedarse a verlo, pero tenía asuntos que resolver antes de regresar a la mansión. Se ajustó los guantes que afortunadamente continuaban inmaculadamente blancos y se acomodó el sombrero rosa, las trenzas de la peluca rubia que en aquel momento portaba, también sufrieron algunos retoques.

Tras una breve limpieza de los lugares en los que había tocado algún objeto, salió al pasillo, donde una mucama le saludó de manera amable, le contestó con una enorme sonrisa. Todo había salido tal y como lo había previsto, con ese hombre ya eran tres en total… Sólo restarían 4 más y sería todo, una pequeña parte de su venganza se habría cumplido. Sonrió complacido consigo mismo y abandonó el hotel, tendría que deshacerse de esa ropa y regresar a la mansión de tal manera que Sebastián no sospechara de el.

Se alejó a paso lento del hotel, intentando pasar desapercibido, tarea bastante difícil con ese llamativo atuendo…un vestido rosa con medias blancas y zapatos de charol negro, pero tras caminar 10 cuadras aproximadamente consideró que ya era más que suficiente.

Tras telefonear su celular, un taxi no tardó en llegar a recogerlo, subió a este con la confianza suficiente en que el conductor no diría nada si le preguntaban algo respecto a él, después de todo, este era uno de los que trabajaba para Lau. Suspiró cansado, se llevó las manos hasta el cuello, donde el collar que Sebastián le había obsequiado continuaba oculto bajo la camisa de algodón; se lo quitó sin dudar, el jamás podría equilibrarse...si uno de los significados de aquel pentagrama era el mal, el lo representaba a la perfección, pero no desde el punto de vista de Sebastián.

BLANCO Y NEGRO-BLANCO Y NEGRO-BLANCO Y NEGRO

Observó la manera en que Ciel saltaba la muralla, debía de admitir que tenía talento, ya que había engañado su sofisticado sistema de seguridad durante 3 días seguidos.

La primera vez que le vio salir no le pareció especialmente sospechoso, pero tras verle abandonar la mansión durante tres noches seguidas, no estaba seguro de qué debería pensar, Ciel era un niño misterioso y con demasiados secretos como para tenerle completa confianza.

Apagó la luz para que pareciera que aún dormía y el niño entrara sin temor, mañana en la mañana le darían el informe que acababa de solicitar, cuando lo leyera sabría en que problema se habría metido exactamente el pequeño, pero hasta entonces…

Tomó un libro y se dirigió hasta la habitación de Ciel, tocó antes de pasar y como lo esperaba el niño continuaba despierto, le respondió que pasara.

-¿Cómo estas hoy?- Le preguntó como en noches anteriores.

-Bien- Contestó sin gran interés, cubriéndose con las cobijas por completo.

-¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Aburrida- Susurró sin gran entusiasmo.

Ciel se sentía verdaderamente cansado, pero sabía que aunque intentara dormir, no podría… no sin tener pesadillas...se quedaría tanto tiempo despierto como le fuera posible hasta que…

-Quieres…

-¡Ya basta!- Exclamó molesto, descubriéndose al instante- No quiero que me hables como si fuera tú hijo o sobrino o nieto, o lo que sea que pase por tú mente.

-¿Qué te tiene tan malhumorado?

Lo cierto es que Ciel comenzaba a llegar a su límite, ya tenía más que suficiente con asistir a clases y fingir que era normal.

-No hemos avanzado nada desde hace 5 meses. Estoy a punto de cumplir 13 años y…

-Pareces un niño- Sebastián hizo especial hincapiés en la última palabra- Si eso te preocupa, descuida, te haré una fiesta de cumpleaños.- Le revoloteó el cabello y le extendió una taza con leche caliente; el niño la vio extrañado, antes de tomarla entre manos.

-Cuando era niño y no podía dormir, mí madre me daba una taza caliente ¿Y a ti?

Como lo esperaba, Ciel ocultó la mirada con tristeza, la taza que sostenía comenzó a tambalearse debido a sus manos temblorosas.

-Ella me cantaba una canción- Contestó con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

-Buenas Noches- Se despidió, antes de levantarse y apagar las luces.

-No las apagues- Pidió el pequeño antes de que dejara a la puerta - Por favor.

Cerró la puerta tras de si, se llevó las manos hasta el cabello y se preguntó qué sentía realmente por ese niño… ¿lástima, indiferencia, aprecio, amor?

Prefería no pensar mucho en ello, algún día tendría que irse de su lado y volver a la vida a la que le habían orillado, pero verlo somnoliento en el día, sarcástico y amargado cuando conversaban, melancólico ante el menor comentario respecto a su familia…de alguna manera le lastimaba, y aún más cuando era consciente de que él era culpable de su estado, no quería ni imaginar el cómo se pondría cuando lo descubriera.

"Todos lo han traicionado" Pensó antes de darle un último vistazo a la puerta.

BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO

-Mañana tendremos examen de Historia- Anunció el profesor, ante la aburrida clase Ciel pestañeó desinteresado, no le agradaba la idea de estudiar, pero le había tomado mucho tiempo que le consideraran un chico listo (al menos en la escuela), como para sacar una mala nota en las últimas pruebas antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

-¡Estudiemos juntos, Ciel!- Exclamó su compañera Lizzy, tomándolo del brazo y sacándolo fuera del salón de clases, no tenía muchos ánimos, así que simplemente se dejó arrastrar por la chica a través de los pasillos que como en días anteriores lo presentó ante la escuela entera, por lo que había descubierto era una chica bastante popular.

Sebastián le había dicho que fuera amable con las damas, ya que nunca sabía cuándo podía necesitar de ellas y para su maldita suerte había tenido razón, sino fuera por Lizzy, jamás habría podido vengarse de esos hombres. Pero en los últimos días empezaba a disfrutar de la compañía de la niña, pese a que se le había declarado días atrás y el la hubo rechazado, ella continuaba siendo su "amiga" y apoyándolo en cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

-¿Has recibido el paquete que debía de llegarme?- Le preguntó mientras le entregaba el helado de chocolate que acababa de comprar.

Lizzy asintió feliz, sin entender el por qué su amigo se negaba a recibir tales paquetes en su casa.

-Llegó ayer, justo después de que te fuiste. Puedes ir a recogerlo hoy mismo si quieres.

-Gracias.

Escuchó en silencio los comentarios de la joven, no tenía mucho interés en la película más taquillera de ese mes o el cantante más guapo; agradeció en silencio cuando las amigas de la misma la mandaron a llamar y se despidió diciéndole que después de clases iría a recoger el paquete.

Subió al auto que fuera de las instalaciones de clases le esperaba, reflexionó sobre su vida actual. Si antes de reencontrarse con Ángela, Sebastián le hubiera ofrecido una vida tranquila, donde simplemente fuera un estudiante mas, seguramente habría aceptado. Pero tras haber llegado tan lejos, no podría retroceder ni un paso, ellos no descansarían hasta que estuviera muerto o algo así y el buscaría venganza, sin importarle las consecuencias a las que debiera de llegar.

BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO

Se vistió como en noches anteriores, primero el maquillaje…usaría una peluca negra, así que no necesitaría uno muy elaborado, los pupilentes tampoco serían necesarios…el vestuario sería también rosa, un tanto más intenso que el del día anterior y…

"Perfecto" Pensó viendo su reflejo "Soy una encantadora niña"

El largo cabello negro le caía en cascada hasta por debajo de la cintura, atado en dos coletas se movía con naturalidad, la falda rosa le quedaba por arriba de las rodillas, y las botas del mismo color cubrían casi por completo su pantorrilla, la fina camisa de algodón era cubierta por un holgado suéter y sus manos estaban envueltas en guantes de color satén. Su rostro era el de una niña de 12 años, cada facción cuadraba a la perfección con la imagen que intentaba dar y sus ojos conservaban aquel matiz de inocencia que debía transmitir.

Lo que seguiría a continuación sería demasiado sencillo, antes que nada invadir el sistema que protegía la mansión para salir de la propiedad sin contratiempos; después tomar un taxi que horas atrás le había solicitado a Lau y que le esperaba a algunas cuadras de la mansión, cuando hubiera abordado buscaría a su objetivo y se acercaría hasta él; jugaría un tanto con su víctima y en el momento que menos se lo esperara… lo mataría.

Últimamente sus métodos variaban, no le convenía ser descubierto ya que por el momento no contaba con la protección de la Organización, por eso se disfrazaba de chica, de aquella manera nadie le descubría o sospecharía de el, cada noche usaba una peluca y ropa diferente, también elegía el maquillaje idóneo para la impresión que quería causar y practicaba el tono de voz que debiera utilizar. Cuando terminaba simplemente salía de la habitación o lugar donde lo hubiera ejecutado, abordaba el mismo taxi que afuera le esperaba; dentro de este se cambiaba de ropa, quemaba la que había usado y en silencio regresaba a la mansión como si nada pasara. Si la policía investigaba, todos los que le vieran describirían a una niña diferente, rubia, pelirroja o morena…por cualquier incidente usaba guantes para que el sistema no detectara sus huellas dactilares, aunque si pasaba sólo encontrarían a un niño muerto hacía 8 años.

Decidió que ya había repasado más que suficiente los planes de esa noche, tenía que aprovechar tanto como le fuera posible, mientras Sebastián no le descubriera…seguramente se enfadaría.

Saltó la barda como noches atrás y abordó el taxi, la misma persona silenciosa que siempre conducía ni siquiera se dignó a verle, eso estaba bien, no le agradaba que le hicieran conversación.

Bajó del auto encontrándose con Sebastián que gentilmente le abrió la puerta del taxi.

-Señorita- Le saludó dándole la mano para que bajara del mismo, la tomó para seguirle el juego y se dejó llevar hasta un restaurant cercano, donde el adulto le obligó a tomar asiento.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?

-¿Qué desea para cenar?- Evadió la pregunta, fingiendo que revisaba el menú- La sopa de cebollas estaría bien para empezar, pero como plato fuerte…

Molesto ante la manera en que era ignorado, le arrebató de las manos el menú y le enfrentó.

-No juegues conmigo- Reafirmó permaneciendo de pie, su respiración agitada demostraba lo molesto que se hallaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo creíste que tardaría en notarlo?

Ciel no respondió, el adulto le miraba severamente, de la misma forma que la primera vez que le vio y de igual manera que en aquel instante trastabilló, tomó asiento y aguardó.

-Has salido durante varias noches seguidas, tres hombres han sido encontrados muertos y todos los testigos dicen haberlos visto antes acompañados de niñitas; la policía no le ha prestado mucha atención al detalle, pero…- Tomó el rostro de Ciel por la barbilla, maravillándose con el parecido que tenía al de una niña, era lo suficientemente hermoso como para engañar a la belleza- tu eres capaz de engañar hasta al mismo demonio.

-Sí me hubieras devuelto la lista…

-Los habrías matado de la misma manera. – Se detuvo, quería acercarse al pequeño, pero actuando como el tipo de idiota a los que Ciel despreciaba y trataba a diario, difícilmente conseguiría que le tuviera confianza.- Encontré esa lista cuando te saqué de aquel lugar, ¿te la dio esa mujer?

Ciel asintió, es cierto que imaginaba que alguien mas la tenía consigo, pero Ángela había tenido la gentileza de leérsela antes de dársela, simplemente la había memorizado.

-¿Ellos te lastimaron?

-Si- Se sorprendió ante la frialdad del pequeño, no bajó la mirada, ni la esquivó…la mantuvo. Había dolor, tristeza, odio y culpa…- Esos malditos abusaron de mi hasta que se cansaron- Su tono de voz permanecía normal aunque a punto de quebrarse- Les supliqué y les supliqué y les supliqué que se detuvieran hasta que me quedé sin voz…les dije que me dolía, que me estaban lastimando, pero ellos continuaron una y otra, y otra, y otra vez…- Ciel sostenía entre sus manos una copa de cristal con agua, la quebró sin siquiera ser consciente- yo…yo tenía mucho miedo…y ellos…- algunos pequeños cristales comenzaron a incrustársele en la palma de las manos, haciéndole sangrar.- Ellos merecen la muerte, merecen que yo les mate…lo merecen…lo merecen…

-Lo sé- Admitió el adulto, sacó un par de pañuelos y quitándole los guantes teñidos de carmesí, tomó las muñecas y empezó a vendar para contener la herida- Ellos merecen la muerte y pudrirse en el infierno, pero no merecen que te condenes de esa manera.

-Yo ya estoy condenado.

-¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Te sientes mejor al haberles dado muerte?

-No- Admitió, sintiendo cómo Sebastián le llevaba las manos hasta el corazón.

-Te aseguro que aquí sigue doliendo, dentro continúa doliéndote…y continuará mientras estés lleno de odio.

-El odio es lo que me ha mantenido vivo hasta el día de hoy, el deseo de venganza…

-Ciel, ya basta…veo en tus ojos culpa, una parte de ti se siente culpable por lo que haces. No lo niegues porque es cierto…

-Yo…

-Eres una niña muy linda, así que no arruines tú maquillaje llorando.

-Yo no estoy llorando- Replicó apartando las manos en un acto instintivo.

-Quizás no lo hagas por fuera, pero…

-No tengo ganas de hablar.

Sebastián se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó sobre los hombros del pequeño, abandonaron el restaurant sin siquiera ordenar. Le pareció que el chiquillo estaba especialmente débil esa noche, por lo que lo tomó en brazos.

-Tranquila…eres una niña- Le susurró antes de que el menor comenzara a protestar.

En brazos del adulto, Ciel maldijo una vez la sensación que percibía, era extraña pero también placentera…no se parecía a la de su padre cuando lo cargaba de pequeño, esta era agradable también, pero de una manera diferente; deseó estar ahí para siempre e imaginó que por un momento, un segundo, un instante todo estaba bien, sólo eran Sebastián y el, que nada mas en el mundo importaba ni existía. Si eso fuera cierto, habría sido realmente feliz.

BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO

Hacía 5 días que Sebastián lo había descubierto, desde entonces lo mantenía bajo estricta vigilancia, había momentos en que lo detestaba, pero la verdad es que ya se estaba acostumbrando a ello, pese a todo, ante el menor descuido por parte del adulto escaparía y acabaría con ellos. La plática de superación personal sólo lo mantenía tranquilo por un tiempo…ellos morirían y pagarían por lo que le habían hecho. Estaba consciente de que estaba siendo víctima de su propia estupidez, la razón por la que Ángela le había dado esa lista no era otra mas que su capricho por que el se encargara del trabajo sucio, seguramente representaban un estorbo en su camino y la forma más rápida de eliminarlos era mediante él. No le importaba ser usado de esa manera, si con ello conseguía venganza…insignificante, estúpida, banal…

-El domingo es tú cumpleaños, ¿verdad Ciel?

-Eso creo- Le contestó a Lizzy, quien le saludaba como todos los días con una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces toma…- Le enseño una caja azul con un listón rojo- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

-¿Es para mi?

-Si, Ciel se merece muchos regalos por su cumpleaños.

Ciel la observó como si fuera a desaparecer en un segundo; nunca le daban regalos de cumpleaños, la primera razón era porque los detestaba y la segunda, nadie que le conociera tenía idea de qué darle a un chico como el.

-Gracias- Musitó tomándolo en entre sus manos.

Lizzy llamó a un mesero cercano que se hallaba por ahí, ordenó un helado doble de chocolate para ambos y continuó hablando.

-Me habría gustado hacerte una fiesta de cumpleaños, pero mi madre dice que debemos ir a ver a la abuela este fin de semana; además no estoy segura de que a Ciel le gusten las fiestas de cumpleaños. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ciel!- Exclamó abrazándole con fuerza, rió con inocencia y…

"¿Qué es eso?" Pensó al sentir el cuerpo de su pequeña amiga desvanecerse…

"Un disparo" Contó, aturdido por los gritos de las personas.

"Dos"

"Tres"

Vio como la espalda de su amiga se hallaba teñida de sangre. Cerró los ojos incrédulos en la escena, ese olor le era familiar.

-Es el olor de la muerte- Susurró descubriendo que su cuerpo se hallaba teñido de sangre- Pero no es mía…Entonces…

Apartó el cuerpo de Lizzy, sus ojos yacían abiertos y en su rostro la última sonrisa que le había dedicado continuaba impresa...revisó su pulso con rapidez…

-No es cierto…

Por un momento creyó ver a su madre y gritó, gritó como nunca antes lo había hecho, sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de su amiga y estancado en el recuerdo del fallecimiento de su progenitora que también había muerto abrazándolo.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Abre los ojos por favor! ¡Ábrelos…!

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Uno de los capi mas raros.

Aquí hago alusión a que Ciel sufrió abuso sexual en su infancia, un tema delicado y al que intento tratar con cuidado…no se si lo he hecho bien, así que espero críticas.

También me valgo del concepto de que Ciel se disfraza de chica para lograr su cometido, en primera instancia puede resultar algo inverosímil, pero considero que esta justificado por que el personaje esta dispuesto a hacer todo con tal de vengarse, y aquí hay precedentes de su disposición para ello.

Lamento mucho haber matado a Lizzi, no odio al personaje e incluso me cae bien, pero necesitaba este elemento para el desarrollo de la historia, no lo hice simplemente porque si.

Sebas y Ciel llevan viviendo cierto tiempo, así que han convivido mas y aunque no empiezan a quererse al menos se aprecian dentro del margen.

Si algo no les gusta no duden en decírmelo**.**

Respondo un review anónimo:

**Ryuubi:** Gracias por tu comentario, me agrada saber que te gusta y consideras que los personajes mantienen su esencia. Y no es para nada tonto eso que mencionas, cuando algo me gusta quiero la conti a la de ya, pero muchas veces no llega y eso es deprimente. Espero que te siga gustando, bye.

Gracias por leer.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hasta ahora no he usado el lemon como elemento pese a que es un fic yaoi, en este capitulo me valgo de él y ya que va tan adelantado el fic sin hacer ninguna referencia a este, he puesto donde inicia y termina. Si alguien no gusta de él, simplemente puede pasarlo de largo, si por otro lado lo leen y se sienten ofendidos, díganlo y haré las modificaciones necesarias. Todo con respeto. Gracias._

**CAPITULO 8.- DESPEDIDA**

_Tomó el cuchillo entre sus manos, lo alzo y clavó en el pequeño pecho del niño que en la mesa jadeaba…observó como agonizaba por unos instantes, y volvió a clavarlo…una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez hasta que el infante dejo de moverse; escuchó en silencio el como su padre le felicitaba por detrás y cayó de rodillas al suelo, asqueado ante lo que era, en lo que se había convertido…en lo que…_

_Entonces lloró, frágiles lágrimas le escurrieron por las mejillas sin que fuera capaz de contenerlas, la sangre comenzaba a secársele en las manos, la observó…no era negra, pero tampoco roja…en realidad su color era…_

_-No lo se- Se dijo a si mismo, incapaz de hallar la respuesta- No lo sé._

_Se puso de pie, caminó hasta el cuerpo del niño, inerte en la mesa, muerto…le cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que aquellas pupilas vacías no le persiguieran en las noches, pero sabía que la mirada cristalina del pequeño jamás lo dejaría en paz._

Sebastián se despertó jadeando, tomó una bocanada de aire, mientras las gotas de sudor mojaban sus sábanas. Ahí estaba esa pesadilla de nuevo, contó hasta diez dentro de su mente…funcionó, en poco tiempo su pulso se hallaba estable y había dejado de sudar.

Las pesadillas habían vuelto, desde la muerte de la amiga de Ciel; aunque a decir verdad no entendía la relación entre su lamentable fallecimiento y el acoso de sus fantasmas, quizás todo estuviera siendo provocado por el estado emocional del chiquillo…

Fue a la habitación del niño, pese a las pesadillas que le acosaban por la noche insistía en dormir solo y el había cedido a su deseo, entró a la misma sin tocar antes a la puerta.

-Eso es de mala educación, toca antes de pasar- Se quejó el niño sin moverse, envuelto entre las sábanas apenas y podía verle el rostro.

-Creí que dormías.

-No puedo dormir.

-¿Piensas en ella?

-Si- Admitió, destapándose por completo, se mostró ante el adulto.

-No murió por tú culpa…ella.

-Ella esta muerta, como todos los que se me acercan. Sal de aquí, no tengo ganas de hablar.

El adulto asintió en silencio y abandonó la habitación. Hacía una semana que había recogido a Ciel de la estación de policía, lo encontró todavía cubierto en sangre seca, habían intentado limpiarle, pero no se dejaba tocar por nadie. Le explicaron la situación en palabras simples, Ciel había presenciado el asesinato de Elizabeth, sus padres al parecer tenían roces con otra familia importante y…el caso continuaba en investigación. Le permitieron llevárselo, tras asegurarle que se presentaría para nuevas declaraciones.

Cuando volvió con el niño a casa no había ningún cambio transcendental en su carácter, continuaba igual de terco e irritado, pero apenas hablaba, su mirada se había tornado triste y no salía de su recamara más que para hacer lo estrictamente necesario. Había asistido al funeral, en completo silencio escuchó como la despedían y le dio sus últimos pesares a la familia, pero podía percibir como ocultaba sus emociones, sonaba tan falso como siempre.

Sonaría tonto, pero podía sentir la angustia que agobiaba al pequeño y sin entender el porque este sentimiento, venía aunado del deseo de protegerlo...

-¿Protegerlo, eh?

Pero de qué debía protegerlo, ¿De las personas que intentaban hacerle daño, de si mismo o inclusive de su propia persona?

BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO

Olió las rosas una vez mas, le gustaba la fragancia dulce que despedían, cada una era diferente, las rojas le parecían más dulces que las amarillas, pero las rosas lucían más atractivas que las blancas, en cambio las amarillas se mostraban más alegres que las rosas y si se trataba de llamar la atención, ninguna superaba a las rojas.

Le gustaban las flores, su madre les decía que cada una era única y en ocasiones las percibía como si fueran personas; el mundo era un jardín inmenso, salvaje, donde sólo los más fuertes sobrevivían, pero la fuerza de las mismas no consistía únicamente en la fuerza física, las características que cada una tenia, es lo que realmente le proporcionarían oportunidades de sobrevivir. Belleza, astucia, inteligencia, inocencia, indiferencia, odio, amargura, amor, solidaridad, piedad…en este mundo todo servía para sobrevivir, el como usarás tus cualidades dependía de ti y del destino que quisieras labrarte. Al menos eso le gustaba pensar.

Arrancó una flor marchita, sus hojas descoloridas demostraban que pronto morirían, había vivido mucho...

-Fue hermosa y orgullosa, así que fue feliz.

Lo malo del enorme jardín es que a veces las vidas de las flores se veían interrumpidas por sucesos que estaban más allá de su control, podía llover y una débil flor podía morir, el sol también quemaba a otras y había las que simplemente morían por niños traviesos, como él que gustaban de arrancarlas y desecharlas.

-Tenías toda una vida por delante- Le dijo a una rosa roja que decidió arrancar por mero gusto, la pondría en medio de un libro para que su belleza perdurara tanto tiempo como le fuera posible.

-Al Señor le gustan las flores.

-No mucho…- Respondió algo nervioso, se volteó para ver al jardinero, quien portaba en aquel instante un ramo de diversas flores.

-Toma.

-¿Para mi?- Inquirió, dudoso de tomar el ramo que el sonriente chico le ofrecía.

-Si- Asintió feliz.

-Gracias.

Ese chico le intrigaba, no era mucho mayor que el, había sido el muchacho por el que Sebastián había pasado por tantos problemas al rescatarlo. Había estado en aquel lugar, tal y como él, pero siempre se mostraba sonriente, amable y…feliz.

-Tu eres el sobrino del Señor Sebastián ¿verdad?

-Algo así. Este…- Comenzó tímidamente sin tener idea de cómo formular la pregunta- ¿No odias a las personas que te tenían en ese lugar?

El rubio se escandalizo, Ciel maldijo su falta de tacto, la pregunta no había sido formulada con nada de empatía.

-Estaría mintiendo si te dijera que no, pero…no gano nada guardándoles odio…no importa cuanto me esfuerce, ellos jamás me devolverán lo que me quitaron, ni recuperaré lo perdido odiándoles. Simplemente no quiero vivir lo que me queda de vida triste, la vida es tan corta y maravillosa…hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer, ver, oler y comer…

-Entiendo. Debo irme. Gracias por las flores- Se marchó con el ramo en brazos con su acostumbrado gesto serio.

-¡Mi nombre es Finny…!- Le gritó a la distancia, prefirió no contestar.

Estaba molesto, irritado, enfadado, pero con quién.

Quizás con el muchacho que parecía verlo todo color rosa, o consigo mismo por sentirse tan deprimido. Se sentía caer, siendo sostenido por sus propias fuerzas que poco a poco empezaban a fallarle, necesitaba asirse a algo que no existía.

-¿Y esas flores?

-Te las regalo- Las arrojó sobre Sebastián que en ese instante las interceptó.

-Haremos un viaje este fin de semana.- Le anunció el adulto, arreglando el ramo.

-¿A dónde?

-A una casa de campo que queda en las afueras de la ciudad.

-No quiero.

-Se un buen niño y obedece, hay algo que quiero decirte.

-No es necesario que viajemos kilómetros para que me lo digas, puedes decírmelo aquí.

-Es algo especial.

-¿Especial?

Atrapó el ramo que Sebastián le lanzó de nueva cuenta, convertido ahora en un hermoso arreglo floral. Iba a protestar, pero cuando se giró para hablarle, ya no estaba.

-Es rápido…

Sentía como si los meses que llevaba conviviendo con el adulto le empezarán a suavizar, jamás se había siquiera parado a pensar en la muerte, lo veía como algo que simplemente pasaba, el sueño definitivo que tarde o temprano les llegaba a todos; muchas personas habían muerto frente a el, decenas en sus manos y cientos habían resultadas afectadas por sus acciones, pero a excepción de sus padres, ninguna muerte había tenido un verdadero significado para el, no extrañaba a nadie, ni se lamentaba de sus acciones hasta…

-Hasta que él me ensenó el valor de la vida.

Podía sonar verdaderamente bobo, pero en sus 12 años de vida nadie se había parado a explicarle el valor de la vida, ni siquiera sus padres se habían esmerado en enseñarle tal concepto, en parte porque era muy pequeño para entenderlo, cuando ellos vivían. Nadie se lo había dicho hasta el día en que Sebastián le tomó en brazos y lloró por el, por su muerte.

Aún así, ese acto de puro sentimentalismo en el que hasta él había caído, no fue suficiente para impedir que continuara asesinando a todos aquellos que consideraba parte de su venganza. Su amiga había tenido que morir para comprenderlo, el ver a sus familiares llorar por ella, le hizo entender que si alguien moría, pese a que fuera el más maldito gusano de la tierra siempre habría alguien sufriendo.

Si Sebastián había llorado por él, cualquier cosa podía pasar…

Y entonces dónde quedaba él en medio de ese torbellino de ideas, aun cuando deseara retractarse, ya no había manera de regresar…y sino alejaba a Sebastián, tarde o temprano lo sumergiría en las arenas movedizas de corrupción y pudrición sobre las que nadaba. No quería alejarse de su lado, pero tampoco quería tenerlo junto a sí.

Se negaba a admitirlo, pero amaba a Sebastián…incluyendo su perfecta sonrisa, su sentido de la moda, su cabello inmaculado, su lenguaje fino, su manera de pensar e incluso sus uñas teñidas de negro. Lo amaba hasta el punto que hubiera preferido estar muerto si con eso no se viera agobiado por la idea de que entre ellos jamás podría existir nada, pero nada era peor que el que muriera por su culpa…algo como aquello sería incluso peor que la misma muerte.

BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO

Tomó la copa, preguntándose qué es lo que quería conseguir de Ciel, lo amaba o de alguna manera buscaba acallar su conciencia. Por otro lado, no podía dejar de sentirse repulsivo ante la idea de amar a un niño de 13 años, es cierto que quizás fuera el mas encantador chiquillo que hubiera visto, pero era un niño; en ocasiones pensaba como adulto, hablaba y se comportaba como tal también, pero…

Debía decírselo, decirle cuanto lo amaba y deseaba estar con él, aunque si lo confesaba, también significaría contarle la verdad sobre su padre y sobre si mismo; la manera en que reaccionaría, no podía soportar siquiera la imagen de verlo llorar por su culpa, podía provocarle hasta otro ataque de asma, si tan sólo hubiera otra manera, como regresar al pasado y enmendar todos los errores que había cometido.

No importaba, ya no había vuelta atrás; asumiría las consecuencias de su cobardía, aunque eso significará perder al ser que más amaba, o había aprendido a amar.

BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO

Sebastián le había dicho que tendría una sorpresa, algo así como un regalo especial…No tenía idea de cómo vestirse, formal, informal, desaliñado; la ropa le era importante, imponía presencia, fundaba máscaras, sostenía mentiras...siempre era cuidadoso con lo que usaría, si era capaz de engañar a los ojos, le sería mas fácil mentir.

Optó por un atuendo formal, una camisa azul marino con un pantalón de color negro, se acomodó el cabello, mas no se lo peinó.

Era una casa de campo pequeña, la cocina no quedaba muy lejos de su actual recamara, ni siquiera tenía que bajar escaleras ya que sólo tenía un piso; en realidad, por momentos le parecía una cabaña antes que una casa, incluso estaba construida con madera, pero Sebastián había insistido en llamarla casa de campo. Le dijo que le daría la sorpresa en la cena, al parecer el sería el encargado de cocinar esa noche, no había llevado a ningún sirviente por lo que solo eran el y…

Por un instante se ruborizó, sólo un momento, es decir no es como el si se fuera a fijar en un niño que recién había cumplido los 13 años; Sebastián era un tipo atractivo y agradable por el que decenas de mujeres suplicarían, con sólo salir a la calle veía la manera en que las mujeres le miraban y más de una se le había insinuado abiertamente, definitivamente el no tenía ninguna posibilidad…tampoco es que quisiera tenerla. Se llevó las manos hasta la cabeza en un intento de arrancarse tales pensamientos, la vida de estudiante comenzaba a volverlo estúpido.

-Ya esta todo listo.

-Ya voy.

Tomó asiento en la enorme mesa, al lado de Sebastián, quien pasó a recitarles los platillos que había cocinado esa noche.

-…Y sólo por esta noche dejaré que comas más de un postre – Fue la última frase de su discurso.

-Ya era hora.

Observó al niño con gesto extrañado, esa noche se comportaba diferente, igual de testarudo, pero menos frío…por momentos incluso le pareció amable, ya no se veía igual al niño que meses atrás, haciéndose pasar por un tal Nicolás que le había saludado con una timidez fingida, el Ciel que le sonreía y respondía sarcásticamente era el verdadero, una extraña, pero atractiva mezcla entre niño y adulto.

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?- Cuestionó Ciel, tomando un pastelillo de chocolate con verdadera alegría.

-Yo…- Ese momento debía de ser una mentira, estaba nervioso, un niño de 13 años le ponía nervioso…

Ciel habría dado cualquier cosa por arrojarse al lago que quedaba junto a la cabaña o casa de campo, el adulto le miraba con… ¿amor? No entendía lo que quería decir aquella mirada, pero le gustaba…

-Tú me gustas. – Dijo de golpe Ciel, interrumpiendo a Sebastián, quien se hallaba aún buscando la forma de decirlo.

Seguramente Sebastián hubiera caído al suelo fuera porque estaba sentado.

-Yo se que…yo se que…- La lengua se le atoraba, estaba tartamudeando…el jamás retrocedía, pero si le hubiesen ofrecido la oportunidad de regresar el tiempo 5 segundos atrás a cambio de su brazo, habría aceptado de inmediato- Yo se que sólo soy un niño, o lo parezco, pero…

-¡Ciel!- En la voz de Sebastián había tantas firmeza como dulzura, el adulto se acercó hasta el y tras amarrarle la agujeta del zapato, le tomó del rostro.

Sebastián le observó, pese a que no tenía peluca ni maquillaje, era tan adorable como cualquier niñita…ese pequeño cuerpo, las frágiles manos, los enormes ojos azules, el talle delgado, el fino cabello…cada parte de ese pequeño cuerpo le gustaba, inclusive los delgados labios que siempre le contradecían y decían cosas impropias para un niño de su edad.

-¿Por qué me ves así?- Ciel conocía demasiado bien esa mirada, se la habían dedicado muchas veces hombres, mujeres, niñas…siempre le había desagradado, pero había algo más en la que Sebastián le dirigía, ¿Acaso era pasión, ternura, amor o una mezcla entre ambas?

-Porque soy un maldito, al sentirme atraído por un ángel disfrazado de niño.

-Soy un demonio, disfrazado de ángel- Contradijo con una sonrisa pícara, dejándose llevar por el agarre de Sebastián que le tomó por la cintura, Ciel besó su cuello.

-Esto esta mal, Ciel- El pequeño sintió la manera en que el cuerpo del adulto se tensó, estaba tan asustado como él.

-¿Qué son las reglas?- Cuestionó el chiquillo, pasando los dedos por debajo de la camisa del adulto con delicadeza- Más que veredictos que las personas imponen sobre otras, lo curioso es que esas mismas personas son las primeras en romperlas. Yo no me rijo por las reglas de los adultos, impongo mis propias normas, pero si te atemoriza el saber que pensarán los demás, no me queda más que decirte que eres un estúpido.

-Una boca tan pequeña no debería decir tales cosas- Sebastián atrapó los labios del menor, en un profundo beso, sus sentidos se mezclaron, no había mentiras, trucos o engaños en este; lo hacían porque así lo querían y se amaban.

-Entonces…- Prosiguió Ciel separándose del adulto- ¿Qué decides?

-Acompañaré al demonio hasta el mismo infierno.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo a su habitación, las finas sábanas de seda le causaron escalofríos a Ciel cuando Sebastián lo arrojó sobre estas.

_Inicio del lemon (descripción explicita de relaciones sexuales)_

Era tan delicado como podía, sentía que si le apretaba muy fuerte se rompería, igual que una taza de porcelana, o sus pétalos se dañarían de la misma manera que cuando apretabas una rosa; debía ser suave y demostrarle cuanto le apreciaba, pero entonces ¿por qué lloraba? escuchaba sus gemidos ahogados y eso que apenas había empezado a quitarle las prendas de vestir con extremo cuidado…

-Ciel, ¿Por qué lloras?- Se acostó junto al pequeño cuerpo y le escuchó gimotear...puso sus manos sobre su pecho, bajaba y subía con fuerza; maldijo su extrema estupidez, lo estaba lastimando, por su culpa tendría otro ataque de asma…

-Ten…tengo…tengo miedo…- tartamudeó asustado, quería estar con Sebastián, deseaba hacerlo feliz, anhelaba unirse con él, pero…estaba tan asustado; sentía como si lo fuera a lastimar, igual que aquellos hombres, una vez que estuviera dentro le haría gritar hasta quedar sin voz, le causaría mucho dolor, lo heriría tan profundamente que aunque los años pasaran, la sangre seguiría brotando. Era un cobarde, eso había pasado hacía ya muchos años, no tenía por qué sentir miedo…el no le lastimaría, deseaba creerlo, realmente quería creerlo, entonces por qué seguía temblando…

-Ellos te hicieron mucho daño en el pasado ¿cierto?- Sebastián le estaba hablando, no sabía si debía responderle así que sólo asintió en silencio- Te lastimaron tan dentro y profundo que aún puedes sentirlos.- Lo estaba abrazando, esa sensación era agradable, sólo le abrazaba sin mayores pretensiones- Y hoy cuando cierras los ojos… puedes verlos, escucharlo, sentirlos…los odias, pero te odias más a ti mismo por haber sido tan débil al haberlo permitido… no quieres que nadie mas te vuelva a herir, porque si lo hacen, serás nuevamente ese niño débil del que abusaron.

-Yo…yo…yo…- Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, tenía tantas cosas que decir, y las palabras simplemente no acudían…

-Escúchame- Sebastián le pasaba las manos por el cabello, en un gesto protector, a la vez que cariñoso- Voy a hacerlo, voy a ser amable y bueno contigo, si sientes que no puedes, que esta más allá de lo que puedes soportar, simplemente dilo; si veo que en algún momento te hago daño, yo también me detendré.

Ciel asintió con la cabeza, no quería siquiera intentarlo, pero sentía que si no vencía sus miedos en aquel momento, jamás lo haría…Amaba a Sebastián y el adulto le correspondía, aquello era mucho más de lo que siquiera pudo soñar, así que por qué no probarlo.

Se preguntó si lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba bien, Ciel sólo era un niño y ya había le había quitado la camisa, sólo faltaba el pantalón. Se acercó al cuerpo del pequeño, sudoroso y tembloroso, le pareció más frágil que nunca…primero le desabrochó el pantalón, después le quitó el cinturón, y entonces sólo le dejó en ropa interior.

No quiso quitarse la camisa, si se arrepentía o el mismo Ciel decidía no continuar, debía estar preparado. Se echó sobre el cuerpo del menor, esparciendo besos y caricias por la nívea piel, blanca, inmaculada, tersa…mucho mas agradable que la seda, no quería dejar ningún rasguño o marca en su cuerpo, así que empezó con cuidado, primero las piernas, después los muslos, pasando por el estomago, rodeando el cuello y finalmente llegó hasta la boca, primero le besó la frente, el cabello, los ojos que permanecían fuertemente cerrados…

Cuando hubo notado que el cuerpo del menor estaba relajado, besó la boca…se sorprendió de que el chico le respondiera, no sólo con los labios, sino que también con la lengua, jugaba con la suya; en segundos los delgados brazos del menor se asieron al cuello del adulto, apresándolo de tal manera que parecía temiera perderlo.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?- Le preguntó Sebastián al oído antes de dar el siguiente paso.

-Interrumpir un juego es de mala educación.

Si le hubiera dado una respuesta suave, romántica o dulce, se habría sentido terriblemente decepcionado; ese era su niño, astuto, hipócrita, arrogante y era suyo…él sería el encargado de convertir todos aquellos recuerdos dolorosos en sus más dulces anhelos.

Ciel no sentía más miedo, ni asco o repulsión, incluso lo estaba disfrutando mas de lo que algún día creyó; Sebastián era mucho más dulce que cualquier otro postre, y más suave que ninguna rosa…podía sentir como si pudiera confiar por completo en él, si en ese instante le hubiera pedido que se cortara las venas, lo haría al instante.

-¡Sebastián…!- Jadeó al sentir, la manera en que el adulto le masturbaba después de quitar su ropa intima, un calor le subía por el cuerpo.

Observó el rostro congestionado en placer de su pequeño, ruborizado parecía estarlo disfrutando tanto como él, así que prosiguió, tomando el pequeño miembro entre sus manos, le masajeaba tocando aquellas zonas tan sensibles del chiquillo…pronto se vendría…

-¡Es suficiente!- Jadeó el chiquillo- ¡Detente! ¡Ya no lo soporto!

Si hubiera detectado la menor muestra de que el niño deseaba parar, lo habría hecho al instante, pero no podía ser cierto, lo decía por simple inercia, seguramente era su primera vez, al menos la primera vez que lo disfrutaba…esa dulce expresión de estarlo disfrutando como nunca antes, no podía engañarlo…

Ya era hora, hacía algunos minutos su miembro también había despertado, pero quería venirse junto a su pequeño ángel, la espera valdría la pena; levantó al niño en brazos y con extremo cuidado lo colocó sobre sus caderas…irremediablemente le iba a doler al principio, pero sería sólo un pequeño sacrificio.

Con delicadeza se fue introduciendo dentro de él, Ciel lanzó un grito que combinaba el placer con el dolor al mismo tiempo que se aferró a Sebastián, le incrustó sus uñas en la espalda, provocando en el sólo mayor placer y finalmente consiguió que la pequeña entrada del niño se adaptara a su gran miembro.

Ya había sido un preludio demasiado largo, y tomando el cuerpo de Ciel comenzó con su vaivén, lento al principio, pero poco a poco fue aumentando su velocidad…

Ciel no comprendía lo que ese hombre le hacía sentir...es como si le estuviera enseñando, no sólo lo que hacer el amor significaba, sino también los sentimientos tan maravillosos que en este pequeño acto se podían expresar, algo tan esplendoroso que ni las palabras, letras, sonidos o cualquier otra arte pudiera superar. Simplemente era hermoso.

El niño ya se había acostumbrado, incluso le había tomado el ritmo…y por más que hubiera querido prolongar hasta la eternidad ese instante, no estaba dentro de sus manos.

Asió al cuerpo del pequeño con mas fuerza y entonces ambos se vinieron, en el momento exacto, ni antes ni después…Sebastián le llenó con su esencia y Ciel hizo lo mismo de manera inconsciente, sus voces de unieron en un grito largo de verdadero placer y sus respiraciones agitadas continuaron por unos minutos mas.

_Fin del lemon (descripción explicita de relaciones sexuales)_

Echado sobre el pecho de Sebastián, no le importó que el le acariciara los brazos.

-¿Te ha gustado?

-La primera vez no fue de esa manera, fue…

Sebastián contuvo el doloroso comentario.

-Si hay recuerdos dolorosos, también hay recuerdos bellos. Deja que los construya para ti.

-¿Reconstruirlos?

-Abandonemos todo, Ciel. Todo. No habrá más pasado, sólo el mañana.

-¡No puedo!- Replicó poniéndose de pie sin importarle que continuara desnudo.

-No quieres- Sebastián le siguió y colocándole un manta para que no se resfriara, lo abrazó por detrás.- No eres feliz con esta vida, no lo eres. Ven conmigo y te prometo que lo serás, iniciáremos desde cero; sin apellidos, sin venganza, sin odio… ¿No te gustaría eso?

-Si, pero…

-Piénsalo y respóndeme mas tarde. Iré a preparar la cena.

Se vistió y tras arropar a Ciel, abandonó la habitación.

Olió las sabanas, tenían la esencia de Sebastián, una fragancia dulce y agradable. Lo que le estaba ofreciendo no era realmente malo, implicaba olvidarlo todo y empezar de nuevo, así de de simple. Toda su vida se había dicho que el jamás se retractaba, cedía o dudaba, pero la verdad es que era todo lo contrario…mas de la mitad de su vida, la había pasado retrocediendo, viviendo en el pasado, odiando…

Se puso de pie al instante, había un perfume que no era el de Sebastián.

-¡Ranmao!- Exclamó al ver a una atractiva joven de aspecto oriental frente a si, vestida con un pantalón negro y una pequeña blusa de estilo chino, parecía una simple joven.

-Lau quiere que regreses- Le dijo lanzándole una carta, era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir tantas palabras juntas a la vez, en ocasiones incluso creía que era muda.

-El trabajo no esta terminado aún…

-El cliente ha muerto, ya no está dentro de nuestros objetivos.- Su voz era fina, dulce, delgada, pero la presencia que imponía distaba mucho de tal imagen…ella le atemorizaba. Tomó la carta que la joven le entregó, no le bastó más que darle una leída.

-¿Esto es cierto?

-Si.

Tenía grandes deseos de llorar, pero las lágrimas no acudían a su rostro, sus pupilas estaban secas, como si su corazón hubiese sido dejado en un desierto sin agua con que nutrirse.

-El me traicionó.- Susurró para si mismo todavía sin creerlo- Al igual que todos, el me traicionó…Sebastián me traicionó.

-Regresemos.- Concluyó la joven.

Ciel asintió, había confiado en alguien y esa persona a la que creía especial, le había engañado…al igual que todos no buscaba mas que satisfacerse. Era un tonto, un imbécil por creer que alguien podía interesarse en un ser tan maldito y desgraciado como el; aún cuando se vengara, ni siquiera eso lo haría sentir mejor, porque el no había usado sólo su cuerpo, había jugado con su alma y corazón, dos elementos que no necesitaría mas y que quizás nunca necesitó.

BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO

Sebastián entró a la habitación con una bandeja de pasteles y té, esperaba encontrarse algún agrio comentario por parte del niño, pero ni siquiera halló a Ciel.

No tardó en descubrirlo, se había marchado sin decirle nada…

En la cama encontró una nota con las siguientes palabras.

"No seré tú juguete, sé la verdad y te odiaré hasta en el mismo infierno"

No sabía cómo, ni cuándo, o siquiera el por qué, pero le había descubierto. Si tan sólo le hubiera dicho la verdad desde el principio eso no estaría pasando…Desolado no le quedó mas que decirle a la nada.

-Lo siento, Ciel.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Veamos, aunque Ciel sufrió por la muerte de Lizzi no es un niño que fácilmente se derrumbe, al final no tuvo nada que ver consigo el fallecimiento de su amiga, pese a ello se deprime.

Las víctimas de violación infantil pueden reaccionar de diferente manera, mientras algunas son incapaces de tener relaciones sexuales en toda su vida, otras superan poco a poco su miedo. En este caso he expuesto que pese a que Ciel tiene miedo, logra superarlo dentro de lo posible. No siempre es así en la realidad, pero aquí es ficción. El lemon lo he usado como elemento, para describir una relación mas profunda y ya que ellos llevan cierto tiempo conviviendo puedo decir que se han "enamorado" o al menos quieren.

Dentro de los próximos dos capitulo se revelará casi todo el misterio, así que el fic ya se encuentra en su fase final; tengan paciencia.

Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia o crítica será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.

Respondo un review anónimo.

**Ryuubi**.- Hola linda, gracias por tu comentario, y si lo admito en ocasiones Lizzi se me hacía un tanto empalagosa, pero me caía bien; matarla no fue fácil…pobre Ciel, no tiene mas que traumas. Gracias por no resistirte para leer y me alegro que ye haya gustado. Te cuidas, besos, bye.


	9. Chapter 9

_Este fic desde el principio tuvo el beteo de Koroshi-death, quién hizo un genialoso trabajo con él, de verdad, si vieran __mis errores gramaticales al principio se pondrían a llorar. Ahora una chica que acabo de conocer tras un incidente llamada Violepatty me ha hecho algunas anotaciones que no había observado. Si 2 cabezas piensan mejor que una, 3…son de lo mejor. A ambas muchísimas gracias. Para aprender hay que reconocer nuestros errores y a veces es necesario que nos los digan de frente.... Bueno, muchas gracias a ambas, sin ustedes la historia no sería como es. Para cualquier cosa estaré ahí._

**CAPITULO 9.- PASADO**

Sebastián agitó la copa de vino, se la llevó a los labios por inercia, era dulce, pero también amargo…

-¿No piensas hacer otra cosa además de beber?- Cuestionó Grell, sentado sobre el sofá, estaba bastante aburrido.

-Quiero que lo encuentres- Le contestó el otro, no estaba de humor como para jugar con el pelirrojo- No importan los medios, quiero que lo encuentres y lo traigas de vuelta.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en ese mocoso?

-No es algo que te interese, lo quiero de vuelta…

Grell rió, a Sebastián no le agradó, así que le lanzó una mirada repleta de ira.

-Ciel no es un niño cualquiera- Explicó el otro temiendo que tras el angelical rostro del adulto, se escondiera un demonio- no vendrá porque yo se lo diga. Si ha decidido dejarte, tendrá sus razones. Si juegas con fuego, te puedes quemar.

-No debería el quemarse conmigo- Afirmó refiriéndose a si mismo.

-No, cuando ya te has quemado una vez; no le temes al fuego, ni a lo que te hará. – Se puso de pie y dirigió hasta la ventana- ¡Debo irme! Te traeré noticias, cuando sepa algo de él. – Y saltando por le ventana, desapareció de la habitación.

El estudio permanecía oscuro, iluminada débilmente por los frágiles rayos que la Luna le daba; le dio otro sorbo a la copa…imaginaba que le diría Ciel si lo viera en ese momento, su aspecto físico era más que lamentable, la barba crecida, el cabello sucio, la ropa desaliñada…todo su ser era un desastre, y provocado por un niño de 13 años.

Hacía un mes que se había marchado, sin decirle nada…simplemente desapareció, como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado; podía estar muerto o de vacaciones en Hawái, no le importaba, lo extrañaba, lo quería de vuelta…

Eso debía de ser el karma o algo así, si hubiera sido sincero con el niño desde el primer momento…habría podido evitar tantas cosas.

En noches como aquella, recordaba su pasado, lo que le había llevado hasta ese momento, a convertirse en lo que actualmente era y no le agradaba; maldecía a su padre, pero en ocasiones temía que el fuese igual que su progenitor e incluso peor.

Había nacido en un pequeño poblado, en Inglaterra, su madre no había sido una mujer adinerada, pero tampoco había pasado necesidad; ella nunca quiso hablarle de su padre, y a su mente infantil, no le importaba realmente. Ella lo era todo para él, su mundo, su ayer, su hoy, su mañana, junto a ella había sido realmente feliz. La recordaba con gran amor, pero cuándo tenía 8 años ella enfermó, y poco tiempo después murió. Aún recordaba como sostuvo su mano temblorosa al momento de su muerte, no deseaba volver a hacerlo nunca mas, ella le hizo prometer que sería feliz, que viviría una vida dichosa y que encontraría a la persona señalada para él; como último obsequio le dio un medallón, en forma de pentagrama, el mismo que ahora debía traer Ciel.

No recordaba al pie de las letras sus últimas palabras, pero le dijo que él era especial, que tenía un destino que cumplir y le perdonara, pero ella había luchado para alejarlo de su destino y lamentaba no continuar junto a él… ella lloró y el también, cuando le besó en la mejilla, supo que ya no le volvería a ver…

La enterró al día siguiente, sin amigos, familiares o conocidos. Su madre había pasado su vida protegiéndole, no comprendió el porque hasta muchos años después, pero las personas decían que el era malvado, por ello su progenitora se había alejado de todo con tal de mantenerlo a salvo.

Vivió solo en la enorme mansión durante algunas semanas, se encargaba de los quehaceres domésticos durante el día y lloraba por las noches, la oscuridad no le atemorizaba, tampoco los monstruos, lo que en verdad temía era enloquecer, el silencio parecía envolverlo por las noches, pese a ello habría permanecido durante allí durante toda su infancia, sino fuese por ese hombre…

_Observó el recetario, no tenía idea de que debía de preparar para la cena, pero sin importar que escogiera, apenas y tenía ingredientes, tendría que ir al mercado y comprar los utensilios, detestaba tener que salir, los otros niños le arrojaban piedras y los adultos le lanzaban miradas de desprecio y odio; no comprendía sus razones y, aunque con el tiempo se había acostumbrado, prefería no salir mucho de casa…_

_-No se puede evitar. -Se dijo a si mismo, en ese momento el timbre sonó; extrañado fue a ver quién era, nadie nunca le visitaba y a decir verdad, así estaba mejor.- ¿Quién es?- Preguntó antes de abrir la puerta._

_-Soy el mayordomo del Señor Michaelis, busco a un jovencito llamado Sebastián._

_-¿Para que lo quiere?_

_-Su padre quiere conocerlo._

_-¿Padre?- Abrió la puerta, un poco al principio, solo para echarle un vistazo, no es que fuera tan tonto como para creerle a cualquiera que tocara la puerta. _

_Vio a dos hombres, ambos vestidos elegantemente; uno de ellos empujó la puerta, tirándolo al suelo._

_-¿Sebastián Michaelis?- Preguntó el primero que le había hablado, era joven, pero sus ojos le atemorizaban._

_-Soy yo- Rápidamente se puso de pie y limpió el polvo, contestó en voz alta, sin mostrar ningún tipo de temor._

_-Yo soy tú padre y debes de venir conmigo- Le ordenó el adulto detrás, su cabellera blanca y mirada severa, le intimidaron._

_-¿Cómo se que usted es mi padre?- Cuestionó intentando zafarse del agarre que el mayordomo tenía sobre su muñeca- ¡Suélteme!_

_-Soy tú padre- Verificó el mayor, antes de pegarle una bofetada.- Y ya que tú madre está muerta debes venir conmigo._

_-¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!- Gritó reforzando sus esfuerzos por escaparse, pero sus gritos pronto fueron acallados por otra bofetada del adulto, se llevó la mano libre hasta la boca para limpiarse la sangre, le había roto el labio, escupió un poco antes de ceder ante los adultos. Resignado y sin comprender, lo que estaba pasando, subió hasta el automóvil sin imaginar el destino que le deparaba._

Le gustaba imaginar que habría pasado si ese día hubiera salido de casa antes, si se hubiera opuesto un poco mas, si hubiera pedido ayuda… Sabía que no tenía caso culparse, el pasado no se podía reescribir; pero quizás no hubiera herido a Ciel de esa manera.

BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO

Ciel se lavó las manos con gran apatía, se sentía sucio y por más jabón y desinfectante que usó, la sensación no desapareció. Había asesinado nuevamente, la primera vez desde que abandonó a Sebastián que ahora se había unido a su larga lista de personas, contra quienes debería tomar venganza. Se arrojó sobre la cama, no saldría en varios días de casa y eso le agradaba, no mas escuela, tareas, obligaciones, sonrisas… su aburrida vida había quedado atrás y sus sentimientos hacia Sebastián también.

En las noches en que la luna brillaba de esa manera, se sentía nostálgico; el día en que sus padres fueron asesinados la luna le "sonreía" igual que esa noche, de pequeño le gustaba quedarse hasta tarde a verla, fingía dormirse y se quedaba mirándola tanto como podía a expensas de sus padres que le creían dormido.

-_No quiero ir a la cama- Se quejó cuándo su madre le metió en la cama._

_-Los niños buenos deben irse a la cama temprano._

_-¡No quiero!_

_-Si lo haces, mañana te daré un postre en la mañana._

_-¿En serio?_

_-Por supuesto- Su madre le dio un beso, su padre un abrazo y apagaron las luces._

_Ciel no tenía sueño esa noche, estaba aburrido, hacía mucho que no hablaba con otros niños de su edad; sus padres decían que su salud era tan débil que debía permanecer casi todo el día en la cama, así que cuando llegaba la hora de dormir no se sentía cansado, ni con ánimos para dormir._

_La luna brillaba alta esa noche, era muy bella, sentía que si le miraba fijamente, esta le sonreía._

_Escuchó gritos, disparos, gemidos… no entendía lo que pasaba, por inercia se cubrió con las sábanas, creyendo inocentemente que debajo de ellas estaría a salvo, seguro… abrazó a su peluche favorito, un gato negro al que llamaba Michaelis._

_Una sirvienta llegó a recogerlo, lo tomó en brazos y lo sacó fuera de la habitación, en el pasillo su madre lo tomó en brazos. Le cantó una canción al oído, no la escuchó, distraído por el sonido de los disparos…_

_Todo sucedió tan deprisa, su padre se interpuso entre ellos y un grupo de hombres que portaban metralletas, pero cayo al suelo, muerto… Su madre le abrazó, ocultando su cabeza en su pecho, pero pronto le soltó… chocó contra el suelo, siendo sostenido aún por sus brazos. Con lágrimas en los ojos intento reanimarla, sin importar cuanto le suplico que despertara ella no abrió los ojos._

_-¡Mami, mami…Despierta! ¡Abre tus ojos, por favor…ábrelos! ¡Mami!_

_Alguien le tomó del cabello, el fuerte tirón le lastimó, pero más le dolió el que lo alejarán del lado de su madre, gritó, le golpearon; lo tomaron en brazos e incendiaron la mansión, regaron cada habitación con gasolina y le prendieron fuego, consiguió ver los cadáveres de los sirvientes regados por el pasillo._

_No lo soportó más y perdió el conocimiento… la pesadilla había iniciado._

El resto de la historia no era importante de ninguna manera, despertó atado de pies y manos, encerrado en una jaula, como si no fuese más que un animal de exhibición…le golpearon, le torturaron, abusaron de su cuerpo y su alma; cuando creían que estaba cerca de la muerte, lo reanimaban.

¿Cuántas veces había estado a punto de morir debido a sus ataques de asma?

¿Cuántas veces suplicó por un poco de aire?

¿Cuántas veces deseó que le mataran para irse a reunir con sus padres?

Le habría agradado decir algo como que había perdido la cuenta, pero sería una mentira, las recordaba una por una. Cada insulto, golpe, maldición, abuso… se vengaría. Lo haría por él, si en el camino tenía que enfrentarse a muchas otras mentiras, lo haría… entonces, ¿Por qué lloraba?, ¿Qué significaba ese sentimiento de soledad y suciedad? , se descubrió abrazándose a si mismo, tenía frío…

-Sebastián… ¿Por qué me engañaste? Me hiciste creer que aún habría un mañana para mi…te odio, te odio mas que a ninguno y juro que te mataré, con estas manos… yo te mataré.

BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO

Había reunido a sus empleados más importantes, aunque Ciel no estuviera a su lado tenía que proseguir.

-¿Cada cuánto realizan el ritual?- Tal y como lo esperaba, no hubo respuesta.

-Se supone que cada luna llena- Contesto tímidamente Maylene tirando varios papeles por accidente.

-Hasta ahora, ¿Cuántos cadáveres de niños han sido encontrados?

-Quinientos cincuenta y dos- Respondió Bard.

-Necesitan seiscientos sesenta y seis pero eso no significa que la cifra oficial sea la exacta. Entonces, ¿Quién será el último sacrificio?

-¿Se refiere al número seiscientos sesenta y seis?- Preguntó Finian.

-Algo así.- Sebastián guardó un minuto de silencio, acomodando cada pieza en su lugar- Atacarán dentro de poco, quiero que lo tengan todo listo- Ordenó al trío, como sirvientes eran unos completos inútiles, pero como guardaespaldas no pudo pedir nada mejor.

-Si, Señor- Asintieron al unísono un tanto nerviosos.

-Finian, quiero hablar contigo a solas.

-Claro.

-Dime. ¿Qué hacían con los niños que no sobrevivían?

El rubio guardó silencio, cerró los ojos antes de contestar, pero Sebastián le interrumpió.

-Esta bien, comprendo. ¿Y entonces con los que sobrevivían?

-Simplemente nos tenían ahí, decían que nuestro corazón no era apto para saciar su hambre…que éramos débiles, pero aún podían transformarnos.

-Entonces no les mataban, ni les dejaban ir. Tiene sentido. Gracias, puedes irte.

-Ciel…- Llamó con timidez- ¿Él se encuentra bien?

-Eso creo, volvió con su familia.

-Espero que sea feliz, él siempre se veía enojado.

-Sí.

El muchacho dejó el salón; Sebastián pensaba en Ciel, pero también en esos otros niños, no comprendía la relación entre los asesinatos y el sacrificio que buscaban llevar a cabo. Su padre se lo había explicado años atrás, estaba relacionado con esa vieja leyenda y el despertar del demonio. La historia decía que hasta que el ente demoníaco no tomara el alma de su amo, tal y como estaba predestinado, no podría renacer en su verdadera forma.

El deseo de su padre siempre fue conocer a ese demonio, durante años buscó al niño, pero nunca lo encontró. Había estudiado cada detalle de los cuerpos encontrados, aparentemente nada los relacionaba, su inteligencia era promedio, el físico dentro de lo normal, sus apellidos no estaban relacionados de ninguna manera, a menos que…

Encendió su computadora, tendría que invadir varios sistemas, pero si estaba en lo cierto, Ciel corría un peligro mayor del que podía imaginar.

BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO

Se sirvió un poco de leche, no estaba de ánimos para preparar algo antes de ir a la cama, lo tomaría y se acostaría.

-Pareces bastante enojado.

-Grell, al menos avisa antes de entrar.

El pelirrojo le vio, había aparecido de la nada, sentado en su mesa, comía una manzana.

-Sebas-chan esta muy preocupado por ti.

-Por mi puede irse al infierno- Tomó asiento al lado contrario del pelirrojo- Estoy cansado, no tengo ganas de hablar.

-¿Algún mensaje para Sebis?

-Ninguno.

-En ese caso me voy.- Antes de marcharse, besó a Ciel en la mejilla, pese a las quejas del menor.- No te desveles, eso es malo para los pequeñines.

-¡Lárgate!- Gritó arrojándole la caja de leche.

Debía de estar tocando fondo para que un asesino de sexo indefinido viniera a darle consejos, lo mejor era prepararse para ir a dormir. Sin mucho entusiasmo se metió a la cama, mañana ordenaría que revisaran su sistema de seguridad, a ese paso cualquier persona con media neurona podía entrar y matarle mientras dormía.

-Buenas noches, pequeño- Esa voz, no podía ser cierto, ella estaba ahí, pero, ¿por qué?, él no les era útil; ¿No podían dejarlo simplemente en paz?

-¡Ángela! ¿Qué quie…?

Una mano le tomó por detrás, un paño con un peculiar olor lo dejo inconsciente.

Al igual que aquel día, la luna esa noche le "sonreía"

BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO

Tecleó una vez más, el sol ya había salido, no había dormido en toda la noche, pero lo había averiguado; lo que unía a las víctimas no era más que el lazo sanguíneo, uno bastante débil que con el correr del tiempo había desaparecido o al menos se ocultó lo suficiente, como para no ser descubierto.

Entre los cadáveres encontrados, sólo 6 niños eran descendiente indirectos de los Phantomhive, un lazo tan lejano y olvidado en el tiempo que la policía lo había pasado por alto. La familia Phantomhive había pasado por muchas desgracias a lo largo de su historia: asesinatos, secuestros, traiciones, muertes… por lo que algunos miembros preferían perder el apellido, en realidad durante años, entre la alta sociedad inglesa se decía que los miembros nacidos dentro de esta familia estaban maldecidos, condenado a ser infelices. Y lo cierto, es que no se trataba sólo de un mito, actualmente el renombrado apellido en otros tiempos ni siquiera existía. Los últimos miembros que se declaraban habían muerto en el gran incendio que azotó la mansión donde los Phantomhive vivían, así que Ciel que en realidad no existía, oficialmente estaba muerto.

La leyenda del Mayordomo Negro tenía variaciones de mucho tipo, entre la menos popular estaba aquella en que el invocador era un niño, un dulce niño de 10 años, deseoso de vengar el asesinato de sus padres.

Uno de los más conocidos entre los miembros de la Familia era Ciel Phantomhive, un niño cuyos padres habían muerto cuando tenía 10 años; se había convertido en un importante miembro de la Sociedad de sus tiempos, buen esposo, excelente padre, ciudadano ejemplar…amado por todas las personas de su tiempo.

Al menos esa era la versión que gustaba de contarse, algunos rumores decían que había gustado de practicar la magia negra y asesinaba a aquellos que se interponían en su camino.

Había muerto joven, ni siquiera alcanzó los 30 años...tuberculosis decían alguno, otros que se suicidó, algunos mas optaban por el asesinato. Su esposa Elizabeth había perdurado con el apellido, gracias a los 2 hijos que tuvieron antes de su muerte. Pese a su belleza nunca volvió a casarse. No era una historia muy interesante, no sobresalía de muchas otras leyendas, pese a ello sentía que en ésta se encontraba la clave para resolver aquella serie de asesinatos en que su padre le había involucrado.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, poco después una empleada entró al salón.

-Señor Sebastián, alguien quiere verle.

-No estoy para nadie.

-Señor, insiste en que le diga que es su hermana.

-Victoria…- Murmuró corriendo hasta el vestíbulo- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Buenos días, hermanito- Saludó la joven, bebiendo té de una elegante taza- Es de muy buena calidad.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó de manera brusca, arrancándole de las manos la taza- ¿Por qué has venido?

-No tienes modales.

-Victoria…

-Todo esta listo, el contrato será restaurado y lo que debió ser, volverá.

-¿De que hablas?

La joven se puso de pie, tomó del cuello al mayor y le besó el cuello…

-Lo has olvidado- Susurró besando sus labios, el sabor del té inundó los sentidos de Sebastián, pero si le apartaba quizás no le diría lo que le importaba- El sueño de nuestro padre esta a punto de hacerse realidad, tú despertar… ¿No es eso grandioso? Todos han ocupado sus posiciones, inclusive ese pequeño…

-¿Ciel?

-Es extraordinario, nunca antes tantas piezas habían sido colocadas juntas… Es el destino.

-¿Todo este tiempo ustedes?- La apartó de su lado, tomándolo fuertemente de los hombros, la zarandeó con fuerza.

-Sólo estábamos preparando para que estuviera listo. Jamás imaginamos que las cosas se desarrollarían de esta manera tan excelsa. Creíamos que lo matarías por tu propia cuenta, pero… el final trágico será tan perfecto, como en un principio debió ser. ¡Esto es maravilloso!

Isabel se soltó del agarré y empezó a girar en círculos por todo el salón; su risa inocente le provocó a Sebastián escalofríos, ese dulce rostro, contenía a uno de los seres mas perversos.

-¿Entonces vendrás conmigo? ¿Vendrás a verlo?

Lo tomó del brazo con gesto cariñoso.

-¿A quién?- Cuestionó por inercia, sabiendo a quién se refería.

-Por supuesto que al sacrificio, a Ciel.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Un capitulo lento desde mi punto de vista, pero necesitaba que sirviera como enlace para el próximo que es donde se desvela el misterio.

Bueno, vemos un poco más del pasado de Sebas, en este caso es un humano, así que tiene sentimientos y una vida detrás de fondo.

Dos capi mas y se termina.

Gracias por leer.

Respondo un review anónimo:

**Ryuubi.-** Bueno lo de la advertencia, fue más que nada porque hasta el momento no había puesto casi nada de contenido yaoi en si, a lo mucho llegaba a shonen-ai. Me alegra que te haya gustado y lamento informar que ya se acerca a su fin, tenía una historia establecida desde el principio, sólo fue cosa de irla adaptando en capítulos. Espero que el final no decepcione demasiado. Como siempre gracias por tu comentario, te cuidas mucho, besos y abrazos.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10.- REVELACIONES**

_La niña se aproximó hasta el menor, las heridas sangraban en abundancia y al parecer tenía la muñeca rota, pese a ello ninguna lágrima emanaba de sus ojos, estos perdidos en la nada, no parecían tener emociones humanas._

_-No debes hacer enojar a papá- Le dijo ella limpiándole el rostro sucio y sudado- Él te quiere, pero…_

_-Victoria, ven conmigo- Ordenó una mujer que permanecía al pie de la puerta._

_-Si, mamá._

_Sebastián le reconoció, era Ángela, la esposa del hombre que se hacía llamar su padre; la pequeña que gustaba de llamarlo hermano, acudió al lado de su madre, le tomó de la mano y como todas las noches cerraron la habitación con llave._

_Sin importar cuanto lo intentará, no podría escapar, ni esa, ni ninguna otra noche._

_Odiaba ese lugar, odiaba a ese maldito que se hacía llamar su padre y que le golpeaba todos los días sólo porque no era el mejor en todo. Golpeó con furia la pared lateral del oscuro cuarto sin ningún mueble. No lo entendía. ¿Por qué quería que fuese el mejor todo el tiempo?, simplemente no podía, no había podido asesinar a esos niños, eso era malo, pero matar también lo era…_

_No importaba cuanto se esforzara, el jamás se convertiría en lo que debería… un demonio, de negro corazón._

BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO

Ciel abrió los ojos, primero el izquierdo, después el derecho…la cabeza la dolía, tenía nauseas y…las imágenes le vinieron en oleada, Ángela, seguramente le había llevado hasta ahí.

Ese lugar le era conocido, era un cuarto cerrado sin ventilación, tan oscuro que no podía ver siquiera su mano, aunque escuchaba su respiración, el silencio lo volvería loco en poco tiempo, de niño casi lo consiguieron…

¿Pero qué hacía allí?, ¿Por qué le habían llevado?; era la primera vez que le atacaban desde que se unió a la Organización, eso significaba que…

-Ese infeliz…- Seguramente Lau le había traicionado, y ahora iba a morir.

Recordó las razones por las que se unió a la Organización que el dirigía, no había sido porque quisiera, simplemente no había tenido elección. Incluso cuando consiguió escapar de ese lugar, ellos le siguieron e intentaron matarle en el hospital en el que la policía le había internado, un médico y dos enfermeras murieron en esa ocasión; durante los siguiente días vagó por la calles sin rumbo fijo, la noche de Navidad estuvo a punto de morir, pero entonces ese muchacho lo mantuvo caliente con su cuerpo, al día siguiente el chino llegó a recogerlo, le cuidó antes de enseñarlo todo lo que actualmente conocía.

Le dieron clases de computación, sicología, arte, ciencias, matemáticas, venenos, actuación…prácticamente no hubo campo que no exploraran, todos y cada uno de ellos le fueron enseñados. Le explicaron de que se trataba aquello, primero practicó con animales, asesinó perros, gatos, ratones… hasta que llegó un momento en el que la muerte no tenía sentido, al menos no para él. La primera vez que mató a una persona debía de tener 7 años…la besó, ese era el método más sencillo; los venenos eran su especialidad, estaba consciente de que no era un chico fuerte ni nada que se le pareciere, así que se valía de métodos sutiles.

Ese fue el primero de muchos, luego sólo sentía indiferencia…

Juró venganza contra aquellos que le habían llevado al borde de la desesperación y durante años trabajo bajo tal idea, si él moría, no le importaría a nadie, no tenía nada que perder y mucho que ganar…

Pese a sus múltiples esfuerzos, su progreso fue casi nulo… no conocía los rostros o siquiera las razones detrás del asesinato de su familia, tenía algunas teorías, pero nada que le diera verdaderas esperanzas. Hasta que llegó Sebastián, Lau le dijo que quizás encontraría algo que le beneficiara, así que se entregó al trabajo como siempre… Ahora, sabía que él era parte de todo, una red de mentiras se había tejido a su alrededor, y tontamente él fue atrapado en ésta.

Sebastián era el hijo de Albert Michaelis, su madrastra se llamaba Ángela y el había sido una de las personas que le lastimaron desde el principio, no fue mas que una mentira. Eso decía la carta que Lau le había enviado, tras una pequeña investigación por su cuenta lo había confirmado.

Cuando estaba junto a Sebastián se sentía seguro, incluso feliz…le hacía sentir como si realmente valiera la pena vivir, que alguien le necesitaba; quizás por ello dolía tanto saber la verdad. Morir estaba bien, se lo merecía, además estaba cansado de luchar por una venganza que nunca estuvo siquiera cerca de conseguir, estaba verdaderamente cansado.

Cerró los ojos y se abrazó a si mismo, lo que tuviera que pasar, lo esperaría, tenía muchas preguntas, pero al parecer tendría que quedarse con las dudas.

-¿Por qué yo?- Inquirió hacia la nada.

BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO

Sebastián se dejó llevar por la joven que pese a que no existía ningún tipo de lazo sanguíneo se decía llamar su hermana. Esta misma le sonreía todo el tiempo, le apretaba la mano y de vez en cuando le daba uno que otro beso.

-Lamento tanto que seas mi hermano- Le comentó, mientras ambos bajaban del auto.- De lo contrario ambos…

-No somos hermanos- Negó contundentemente- Si esa mujer fuera mi madre, sería mejor no haber nacido- En su voz se reflejaba la apacibilidad, no deseaba mostrarse impulsivo; no era el mismo que años atrás.

-No seas tan duro con mi madre, ella sólo quiere lo mejor para nosotros a su manera, además todo esto es por culpa de ese niño, ¿Verdad?

-Ciel.

-¡Lo sabía!- Exclamó emocionada aplaudiendo con alegría- Te llevo a donde él, así que sólo queda esperar un poco más antes de reunirse. Ten calma, querido.

El automóvil siguió avanzando, pronto la vista de los edificios fue reemplazada por la de los bosques del campo, el invierno estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, pese a ello la escarcha aún decoraba los árboles.

-¿Dónde lo tienen?

-A unos cuantos kilómetros de la ciudad, si quieres esconder algo, hazlo en el último lugar en que esperen encontrarlo.

-La familia Christin- Murmuró, era un matrimonio anciano sin hijos; ocupaban los primeros lugares en las subastas a favor de obras caritativas, dirigían diversos orfanatos y apoyaban causas benéficas, no sólo a nivel nacional, sino a nivel mundial.

-Ellos desean ver el despertar del demonio. Su casa es segura. Después de todo, ¿Quién sospecharía de una respetable pareja de ancianos?

Los había visitado en una que otra ocasión, sabía que estaban próximos a llegar. Examinó con detenimiento la situación, no tenía ningún arma consigo, no le había avisado a nadie a donde iría, tendrían un fuerte sistema de seguridad…prácticamente no tenía ninguna oportunidad de rescatar a Ciel, ni siquiera la certeza de que él estuviera ahí. Sin importar que todos los factores estuvieran en su contra debía continuar, no se consideraba tan estúpido como para creer en las corazonadas del, pero algo dentro de si le decía que esa sería quizás la última oportunidad de volver a verle.

El automóvil se estacionó, el chófer les abrió la puerta y siendo sostenido por el brazo de la menor entraron a la propiedad, por dentro la casa transmitía una sensación acogedora, muebles de roble con acabados finos, adornos exquisitos, objetos de incalculable valor, sirvientes preparados para recibirlos. Pero tras pasar por el salón principal, fue guiado hasta un sótano o al menos eso parecía, debajo de esta se encontraba un segundo piso, y aunque Sebastián no lo supiera, también había un tercero, cuarto y quinto. Dentro del segundo la decoración sufría un cambio radical, paredes de un inmaculado blanco, cuartos resguardados mediante fuertes sistemas de seguridad, cámaras que vigilaban hasta el menor movimiento; nada nuevo hasta el momento, es decir conocía que había lugares como esos por todo el mundo.

Dieron paso a una última habitación, y le vio...

Entonces recordó lo que desde hace mucho sabía, la primera vez que le había visto hacía tanto tiempo...

_La sangre le escurría por los dedos al sostener el cuchillo con las manos temblorosas se había producido numerosos cortes, cada vez que conseguía que uno cicatrizara, se abría otro más._

_-Lo has hecho bien, Sebastián- Le dijo su padre a modo de felicitación, habría esbozado una sonrisa, sino le odiará tanto._

_-Lo impuro debe ser eliminado- Corroboró su madrastra Ángela, vendándole la mano; si la hubiese apartado tal y como era su deseo le hubiera abofeteado, así que sencillamente se dejó curar con expresión indiferente._

_Tenía quince años, había tenido muchos tiempo para aprender lo que sus padres esperaban de él. Continuó caminando al lado de ellos, no sabía a donde se dirigían; era la primera vez que rompían la rutina...al menos aquella en la que tenía que asesinar un niño por semana._

_-¿A dónde vamos?- Se atrevió a preguntar, un tanto temeroso._

_-A verle…a uno de los elegidos, de los 7 elegidos…- Le contestó Ángela_

_-Siete._

_-Sólo uno será el correcto- Agregó su padre-. El que sobreviva y sea capaz de cualquier cosa por su vida será el elegido._

_Guardó silencio, no comprendía, pero bien sabía que no tenía caso preguntar, de todas formas no le responderían. Simplemente continuó al lado de ellos. Llegaron hasta una habitación oscura, tan oscura que no podía ver siquiera sus manos, las luces fueron encendidas…los quejidos por el inesperado resplandor del ocupante atosigaron sus oídos._

_-Éste es uno de los elegidos- Le dijo su padre señalando a un pequeño y delicado niño que yacía en el suelo abrazado al cadáver de un muchacho no mayor de 13 años, la cara no podía vérsele oculta entre el pecho del muerto. Sebastián le observó fijamente, era especialmente delicado y estaba tan delgado.- El primero que hemos elegido- Continuó su progenitor pegándole al pequeño un bastonazo para que levantara la cabeza por puro instinto este lo hizo- Es un descendiente directo de los Phantomhive, sus padres lo sabían pese a ello intentaron mantenerle oculto._

_-No… no me hagan… daño- Musitó el pequeño llorando con efusividad. Sebastián se sintió conmovido ante la imagen, tenía tantas heridas y era tan pequeño, cuatro a lo sumo cinco años le calculó, tendría que matarlo… el tendría que…_

_-Aún no ha llegado el momento, antes que nada debemos comprobar que sea el adecuado- Le escuchó decir a Ángela.- Sólo hemos venido a presentarte a tú presa y llevarnos esta cosa…- Observó con repugnancia el cuerpo inerte al que aún se aferraba el pequeño, con una seña le indicó a un guardia que se ocupará del mismo._

_-¡No se lo lleven!- Gritó el chiquillo cuando le patearon, arrojándole hasta un extremo de la habitación- ¡Él tiene que despertar… él tiene que…!- Una serie de certeros golpes lograron acallarle, aunque sus gemidos ahogados indicaban cuanto se esforzaba para no llorar._

_La última imagen que Sebastián se llevó fue la del niño abrazándose a si mismo, cerraron la habitación nuevamente encerrando con ello no sólo al pequeño, sino también sus desgarradores gritos._

_-Lo que has hecho bien hasta ahora, querido- Ángela le pasó la mano por el cabello en un gesto maternal- no ha sido más que practicar, cuando el momento llegue, te daremos al niño elegido y entonces…_

_-Le mataré.- Concluyó mirando por un segundo el cuarto cerrado- Yo le mataré._

Ciel yacía acostado sobre una mesa atado de pies y manos, estaba imposibilitado para moverse; entonces lo supo, ese niño no era el arrogante pequeño que recordaba hacía un mes atrás, sus ojos carecían de brillo, su cuerpo de orgullo y su voz…

-Sebastián… - Pronunció el chiquillo como si esperase verlo- Has venido…- Y le sonrió, sus labios denotaban la tristeza y amargura de las cuales sus ojos no eran capaces de expresar.

-Ciel…yo…

-Ella me lo ha dicho todo, ahora entiendo por qué me paso esto a mí o al menos lo que ellos creen.

-¿Acaso no es un niño encantador? – Concluyó Ángela.

Estaba de pie al lado de Ciel con el cuchillo que sostenía le abrió una pequeña herida en el brazo derecho.

Ciel se quejó, en realidad era todo lo que podía hacer, le habían aplicado una droga que le impedía moverse. Podía observar y escuchar…sólo eso.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me ha llevado preparar todo esto, sobre cuando asesinaste a tú propio padre y echaste abajo su trabajo de años. Pero hemos trabajado muy duro y los hemos encontrado…7 niños que llevan la sangre de los Phantomhive, diferente edad, sexo, religión, condición social…los encontramos a todos; a cada uno de ellos hasta él - La mujer le pasó las manos por la mejilla a Ciel produciéndole escalofríos que el menor no se esforzó en disimular.

-¡¿Entonces por qué encerrar a tantos?! ¡¿Por qué me obligaron a matarles?!- Gritó Sebastián exasperado corriendo hacia la mujer-Yo maté a tantos niños por nada…

-Práctica- Le contestó Victoria reuniéndose con el resto- El demonio más poderoso no necesita de sentimientos ni emociones humanas, sólo requiere de…

-Las almas de personas malvadas- Completó su madre- No, de niños cuyo corazón sea impuro y, ¿Qué alma es más sucia que aquella que sólo vive para vengarse consumida por el odio…?

-Esos niños…-Musitó el mayor abrazando a Ciel, no podía permitir que él también muriera, no pudo hacerlo en ese entonces ni podía hacerlo ahora.

Ya lo había salvado hace ocho años, podía hacerlo otra vez.

Dos noches después de ver a aquel pequeño mató a su padre, le ayudó a escapar e hizo todo cuanto pudo por mantenerlo a salvo. Hasta este día continuaba preguntándose el por qué se había esmerado de esa manera por salvar la vida de un niño al que sólo vio un par de segundos, ¿Compasión, piedad, culpa, lástima… o amor? Quedó prendado de Ciel desde el primer momento… y ahora…

-Sólo estaban siendo preparados- Refutó Victoria.

-Fueron un ensayo- Prosiguió Ángela, extasiada de la emoción.- Siete es el número que representa la perfección, lo completo, lo limpio…Y éste es el séptimo Phantomhive, aquel ser cuya existencia esta destinada a morir, un descendiente directo de esa deshonrosa familia. Y con esta daga debes matarlo- La mujer tomó las manos de Sebastián y le colocó la daga- el demonio que esta dentro de ti despertará cuando le hayas dado muerte, un renacer puro, limpio, blanco… ¡El sueño de tú padre! ¡No! ¡Nuestro sueño!

-Si no lo haces…tú habrás de morir- Acusó Victoria apuntándole con una pistola a una corta distancia- Hay mas personas dentro de esta habitación que tienen la orden de disparar, sino le matas en tres minutos. Es todo, hermano. Tú vida o la de él. En caso de que no seas capaz, significa que tú no eras aquel al que buscábamos, todos nuestros esfuerzos habrán sido en vano y entonces le daremos muerte a Ciel y a ti también. Pero confío en que tu eres aquel demonio al que buscábamos, eres…- La voz se le quebró a la joven en ese punto impidiéndole continuar.

Tomó la daga entre sus manos, no podría matarlo, ambos habrían de morir si ese era el caso, pero él no le mataría.

Sintió la punzante mirada de Ciel fijamente, giró hasta él enfrenándose a esos ojos cargados de lágrimas y nuevamente el niño le sonrió con amor.

-Esta bien- Le dijo en voz baja, un murmullo que apenas y rasgaba el silencio- No esta bien que ambos muriéramos, conmigo es más que suficiente. Ya me salvaste dos veces, ahora lo recuerdo.

Era cierto, le había olvidado por mucho tiempo...preferían encerrarse sólo en los recuerdos dolorosos y enterrar aquellos que le daban cierta esperanza, pero ya no tenía tiempo para eso.

_Se lo habían llevado, a ese chico que durante días había estado en la misma habitación con él; supo que estaba muerto desde el instante en que dejó de responderle, pero no quería aceptarlo. Cuando las personas morían, simplemente cerraban los ojos y no respondían mas, por más que les llamaras, incluso a gritos, ellas no escuchaban… Había llamado a gritos a sus padres, pero ellos jamás acudieron con él… no quería morir, no quería dormir por siempre… Lloró y se abrazó a si mismo en un intento de darse el calor que le habían arrebatado._

_-¡Vámonos, rápido!- La puerta se abrió como en ocasiones anteriores, el miedo le paralizó y cerró los ojos en espera del inminente golpe que siempre le daban, mas nunca llego. Alguien le tomó en brazos y cargó, tenía miedo… esa persona le dijo que se tranquilizara, que todo iba a estar bien; asustado oculto el rostro en el pecho de quién le transportaba, no sabía por qué, pero sentía que no le haría daño, con él podía estar a salvo... perdió la conciencia segundos después._

_-¿Quién eres...?- Inquirió con la garganta reseca, estaba recostado en una superficie suave, sin duda alguna no era el frío y duro suelo al que se había acostumbrado._

_-Yo soy Sebastián.- Le contestó la silueta que cada vez comenzaba a borrarse más._

_-Tengo miedo de cerrar lo ojos…si los cierro jamás despertaré._

_-Vas a despertar, te lo prometo.- La sombra le acarició la cabeza, le agradaba…_

_-Cuando despierte… ¿Vas a estar junto a mi?_

_-Por supuesto- Le dio un beso en la mejilla- Yo siempre voy a estar junto a ti._

_-Yo soy Ciel…- Alcanzó a decir por último antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo._

-Me mentiste- Comentó ironizando las palabras- Cuando desperté en el hospital, ya no estabas ahí… te habías ido.

-Tenía cosas de las que encargarme, como asesinar a mi padre- Contestó con sarcasmo besándole la frente.

-Entonces… Aquel chico que me salvó en Navidad…

-También era yo, te perdí el rastro por unos días, pero…- Las lágrimas mojaron el rostro de Ciel, ese idiota estaba llorando otra vez por él.

-¿Siempre supiste quien era yo?- Cuestionó el pequeño tomando con esfuerzo la daga entre sus manos, la colocó en manos de Sebastián y junto a las suyas la aproximó hasta su corazón- Siempre…

-Quería protegerte, pero…

-No se puede proteger a quién no quiere ser protegido, yo no lo habría entendido, aún si me lo hubiera contado, yo… ¡Mátame! No quiero que sufras más por mí. ¡Hazlo! Incluso creo que me harías un favor.

-Ciel ¿Sufres tanto como para…? - El niño le sonrió una vez más.

-No digas tonterías y hazlo. Toma venganza en mi nombre, aun cuando este muerto no olvidaré lo que ellos me hicieron…

-¡No lo haré!- Arrojó lejos de si la daga, cayendo a los pies de Ángela.- ¡Si debo de morir, lo haré contigo!- Abrazó con fuerza al pequeño cuerpo.

-Lo lamento hermano, en verdad lo lamento- Fueron las últimas palabras en salir de los labios de Victoria antes de apretar el gatillo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza en espera de lo irrevocable, lamentaba el que Ciel tuviera que sufrir más al verlo morir, pero lo protegería hasta el final, a costa de su vida.

-Eres un idiota…- Le susurró el chiquillo al oído apretando también los ojos, pero más allá del sonido del arma al ser disparada no pasó nada…

-Los humanos son en verdad interesantes…

-¡Cállate!

Esas voces eran las suyas, sin lugar a dudas… una pertenecía a Sebastián y la otra a Ciel.

-Como humano si que pierdes agilidad – Comentó entretenido ante aquel Sebastián tan débil.

-¿Usted cree? – Respondió el demonio.

Ciel abrió los ojos, apartó a Sebastián para explicarse lo que pasaba.

-Esto es…- La droga que le habían dado realmente tenía efectos secundarios graves.

A su lado no sólo estaba Sebastián vestido con un peculiar traje negro, sino también él mismo con una indumentaria extraña. Eran ellos, sin duda alguna.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Cuestionó Sebastián bastante sorprendido, se puso de pie para verles de cerca- Ustedes son…

-La esencia que reside dentro de ustedes…- Comentó Ciel o al menos la figura de él, la que mantenía el gesto altanero que desde siempre le había caracterizado, pero mucho mas imponente que la del niño sobre la mesa- Somos la parte condenadas a estar malditas por toda la eternidad, naciendo una y otra vez hasta que…- El Ciel vestido al estilo victoriano camino hasta el chiquillo, se sentó a un lado, sobre la mesa y le lanzo una mirada de indiferencia.- Esta es mi actual reencarnación, es la primera vez que renazco dentro de un descendiente, bastante curioso...

-Yo no tengo descendientes directos- Opino el hombre vestido como mayordomo- pero este hombre realmente se parece a mi- Tomó el mentón de Sebastián examinándole con una sonrisa, el segundo le reconoció, aquella forma que usaba para engañar a las personas- En definitiva tiene mi perfil.

-Me alegra escuchar que te guste tú "yo" actual; con que no sea tan cobarde como tú; me doy por satisfecho.

-Eso no es muy amable de su parte, Joven Amo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Cuestionó Ciel lanzando un manotazo a su otro "yo", siendo contenido por este mismo.

-Todas las piezas están puestas- Se limitó a decir, ignorándole por completo- El rey, la reina, el caballo, el peón, el alphil… todas y cada una de ellas. Quizás esta sea la oportunidad más importante que tengamos… la única real de acabar con la maldición de redimir nuestro pecado.

-¿De qué hablas?- Sebastián tomo al niño por los hombros, pero pronto fue detenido por el hombre vestido como mayordomo.

-No es correcto tratar de esta manera al anfitrión- Añadió interponiéndose entre ambos; Sebastián optó por regresar al lado de "su" Ciel, el chiquillo sobre la mesa.

-Tu padre los descubrió, no sé cómo lo consiguió…- Pasó explicar el Ciel al estilo victoriano con una sonrisa de total satisfacción- Pero él sabía que la leyenda era cierta, y los encontró a ambos…les unió.

-¿Quieres decir que esa leyenda es cierta?- Preguntó Sebastián.

-En parte, casi en su totalidad. Los humanos le han hecho más modificaciones de las que puedo tolerar. – Refutó el mayordomo

-¿Hasta qué punto?- Ahora era Ciel quien preguntaba, su voz seria competía contra la de su reflejo.

-Sólo aquella parte que dice que la reencarnación del demonio debe matar a su Amo para volver a su forma original. No se necesita de más sacrificios, ni algún ritual de por medio… con que le mate basta.

-¿Y ustedes son…?- Ciel había tomado la delantera, no demostraba temor o siquiera inseguridad en su voz.

-El Conde Ciel Phantomhive y él es- Señalo al Sebastián vestido con el traje de pingüino- Sebastián Michaelis.

-Yo soy un demonio que servía como mayordomo.- Añadió pasando por detrás del pecho de Ciel sus brazos.

-Cuando mi familia fue asesinada y caí en la mas profunda desesperación.- Explicó el Ciel vestido al estilo victoriano, echándose sobre los brazos de Sebastián- A cambio de venganza invoqué a un demonio, hicimos un contrato donde le prometí mi alma a cambio de acabar con las personas que me humillaron; obtuve lo que quería, pero cuando llegó el momento de que él tomara mi alma…- Se rió, parecía divertido con la escena- No fue capaz de hacerlo, al verse incompleto el contrato, ese demonio murió.- Ese mismo Ciel giró hasta Sebastián y le besó en los labios.- Yo no podía soportar el deberle algo a alguien, además yo…supongo que al final me había enamorado- Lanzó un suspiro largo, como si se arrepintiera de sus acciones- Me entregué a la búsqueda de volverlo a la vida o al menos a alguna existencia y tras mucho trabajo lo hice, pero a cambio condené a mi alma a una existencia peor que la misma muerte o el infierno.

-Lo que se ha perdido una vez… jamás podrá ser recuperado- Agregó el Sebastián que le sostenía en brazos- O al menos eso creía.

-Le recuperé, pero también fui maldecido a renacer hasta que él tome mi alma y nos fundamos en una, como debió ser desde el principio y será hasta el final; lo arrastré a mi lado, condenado a reencarnar hasta la eternidad en un débil humano…

-En verdad lo hace parecer bastante dramático.- Se burló la esencia del demonio.

-El amor te lleva a tomar acciones realmente tontas…- Ese Ciel se alejó del elegante mayordomo y avanzó unos pasos, se agachó para recoger la daga que Sebastián había arrojado instantes atrás- Si ese demonio que me servía como mayordomo no me hubiera amado de esa manera, jamás me habría visto obligado a recurrir en artes tan negras y si mi deseo de verle nuevamente no hubiera sido tan fuerte, no lo habría condenado a esa forma tan miserable- Su voz no sonaba como la de un niño, cargada con la melancolía y el pesar de quien ha vivido muchos años, destrozó el corazón de Sebastián. Llegó hasta él y le extendió la daga- Siempre que Sebastián y yo nos encontremos… uno de los dos debe morir, la maldición nos impide ser felices. Cuando sellé el contrato, me condené a un destino peor que la misma muerte. He estado tantas veces tan cerca de ti- Pasó las manos por el rostro de Sebastián, aquel cuyas emociones humanas eran capaces de hacerle llorar- y te he visto morir tantas veces… en ocasiones, yo soy quien muere… Hasta que me una a ti y renazcas no podremos estar juntos. En 1918 moriste a causa de la gripe española, la tuberculosis me mató en 1933, en 1944 te vi morir en un campo de concentración, en 1978 un auto me atropelló… Ya basta, hemos sufrido lo suficiente. ¡Mátame! Además, él… es decir, mi "yo" actual no vivirá mucho tiempo más, a lo sumo 6 meses más y sin importar lo que pase su vida se extinguirá… - Dirigió su mirada hacia donde Ciel, él chico quedó prendado de si mismo, pero no era él, esa mirada y ese porte no eran propios de un niño, aunque se tratara de su imagen-¡Mátame!- Concluyó el niño vestido con elegancia y colocó la daga en manos de Sebastián.

Sebastián tomó la daga entre sus manos, le vio por unos instantes antes de lanzarla nuevamente, no alcanzaba a comprender si aquello era una prueba de que había enloquecido de verdad o ese niño realmente le decía la verdad; jamás podría hacerle daño a Ciel, le amaba… la sola idea de lastimarlo le hacía estremecerse. Abrazó a "su" Ciel, este era real, podía sentirlo, estaba consigo y le protegería.

-No lo haré.- Negó en el momento justo en que Ciel correspondía al abrazo.

-Ya veo- Objetó el otro regresando al lado de su mayordomo - En verdad me amabas- Le dijo mientras entrelazaban sus dedos.

-Joven Amo…

-Sólo quería devolverte lo que por mí hiciste, nada más… Perdóname – Dijo el pequeño Ciel enamorado de su mayordomo.

-Nos retiramos – Dijo el hombre elegante de negro.

-Espera, tengo una última propuesta que hacerle a ese niño – Interrumpió Ciel victoriano.

-¿Se refiere a su actual "yo"?

-Si.

Caminaron hasta donde la pareja, Ciel colocó la mano en el ojo derecho del chiquillo desnudo sobre la mesa, este la apartó de inmediato con molestia.

-¡No me toques!

-Realmente si hubieras reaccionado de otra manera me habría decepcionado. ¿Deseas venganza, todavía? – Le preguntó a su actual ser.

-Hasta la muerte.

El otro Ciel rió y agregó:

-Esos mismos pensamientos fueron los que me condujeron hasta la destrucción, pero si tanto lo deseas, así será.- Lo enfocó, Ciel se sintió desvanecer, sino fuese porque estaba sentado habría caído- Nunca antes se nos había permitido intervenir, esta oportunidad es única… jamás se repetirá. Ordénale a Sebastián que maté a aquellos que te causaron dolor y humillación, ordénale y el obedecerá.

-Yo sólo existo para seguir sus ordenes- Agregó el Mayordomo arrodillándose ante Ciel, el que Sebastián sostenía en brazos.

-¡Sebastián… Mátalos!- Pronunció el pequeño con vigor- ¡Mata a aquellos contra los que juré venganza!

-Si, Mi Señor.- Dijeron ambos a la vez.

Un punzante dolor atravesó el ojo de Ciel, la oscuridad que les había rodeado, se desvaneció y víctima del dolor cayó inconsciente.

-Una existencia destinada a morir desde antes de nacer- Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó salir de boca del Conde.

-Todo ha acabado…-Susurró con la última pesquisa de conocimiento.

BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO

-Despierta…

Alguien le llamaba, no podía ser otra persona que Sebastián. Estiró la mano para palparle el rostro, era real, en verdad había venido, pero ¿En qué parte la cruel realidad se había mezclado con la inhóspita fantasía?

-No veas esto- Las manos del adulto le cubrieron la vista.

-¿Qué pasa?- Cuestionó apartándolas…Abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Decenas de cadáveres a su alrededor, la sangre cubría cada rincón de ese lugar, y el olor a muerte flotaba en el aire.

-¿Tú lo hiciste?- Cuestionó poniéndose de pie, dejando caer la manta roja que le cubría- ¿Les mataste?

-Sí.- No había emoción en su voz, tampoco sentimientos.

-¿Sientes culpa?

-No.

-Eso esta bien, yo tampoco.

Y recordó la frase que durante toda su vida, le había acompañado:

Lo que se ha perdido una vez… Nunca más podrá volver…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Este capitulo se lleva el trofeo como lo más raro que he escrito, XD. El próximo será el final, al fin…El misterio se ha desvelado y quién mejor para revelarlos que "ellos".

Si tienen dudas háganmelas saber, será comprensible y creo que al final las piezas han cuadrado dentro de lo que caben, desde un principio estuvo relacionado y aquí se muestra el porque del afecto de Sebas hacia Ciel.

Bueno, gracias por leer.

Cualquier duda, crítica o comentario será bien recibido.


	11. Chapter 11

_El capitulo anterior ciertamente fue confuso, así que aquí va una pequeña explicación._

_Sebastián en su forma demoniaca no es capaz de tomar el alma de Ciel por lo que muere, Ciel en su desesperación por traerlo de vuelta se involucra a fondo con la magia negra y lanza una maldición sobre ambos, condena a Sebastián a reencarnar dentro del cuerpo de un humano y hace lo mismo consigo, jamás podrán estar juntos y ambos están condenados a morir cada vez que se reencuentren o al menos uno de ellos hasta que Sebastián mate a Ciel y tomé su alma. _

_En nuestros días, ellos son la reencarnación de los mismos, si desean acabar con la maldición Sebas debe asesinar a Ciel, sin rituales de por medio ni nada por el estilo, sólo matarlo y la esencia de Sebastián regresará, la maldición será deshecha y todo será como debió haber sido._

_El padre actual de Sebas (único personaje de mi autoría) descubre la leyenda, pero crea algunas distorsiones, como los números y cosas que al final no tenía nada que ver, con su muerte bastaba._

_En un momento crucial los verdaderos aparecen o la esencia, ellos desean que la maldición terminé por lo que incitan al actual Sebas a que maté a Ciel, este no puede, en compensación la esencia de Ciel permite que por un corto tiempo ambos retomen sus roles, aunque después no recuerden nada. De esta manera Ciel obtiene su venganza._

_A grandes rasgos eso sería la historia en general, además ambos personajes actuales estaban unidos por pistas que se fueron dando a lo largo de la historia._

_Por si alguien lo notó, en el capi anterior se dio una pista importante sobre el final._

**CAPITULO 11.- TIEMPO**

-El tiempo sana las heridas, mas sin embargo yo no quiero tiempo para sanar.- Recitó Ciel en voz alta, le gustaba esa frase, no recordaba de boca de quién le escuchó por primera vez, pero durante años se había apoyado en ella. Si las heridas dentro de si sanaban, el dolor se iría y ya no recordaría aquello que le impulsaba a avanzar.

Sebastián entró en ese preciso instante a la recamara, portaba una bandeja con aperitivos. La colocó al lado del pequeño y permaneció de pie al lado de la cama, observándole.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- Cuestionó con el mismo tono que usaba desde hace tres días.

-Bien.- Respondió Ciel, recostado sobre la cama, no demostraba grandes emociones. Se sentó, apoyando la espalda en el marco de la misma- El juego ha acabado, hablemos. Me estas evadiendo desde hace 3 [tres] días, ¿Por qué?

El adulto rehuyó la vista, no sabía cómo enfrentarle sin herirle.

-Temes que te odie o haga una de aquellas escenas típicas, donde hay lágrimas, gritos o reclamos… Para ser sincero, no estoy de humor para eso y no he visto suficientes programas como para imitarle.

Sebastián sonrió con la ironía de Ciel, se sentó en la cama, al lado de este.

-¿Estás molesto?

-Un poco- Ciel tomó las manos del adulto y les vio con nostalgia- Tus manos están manchadas de sangre por mi culpa- Agregó besándole las palmas- y lo peor es que no me importa, porque esas personas lo merecían… ellas debían de morir y ahora soy feliz. Lo que pase de aquí en adelante, carece de interés.

-¿Estás diciendo que estas enfadado contigo mismo?

-Es otra manera de decirlo, pero no me arrepiento. Las mentiras nos han rodeado desde siempre, no quiero mentirte más, en ningún sentido.

-Mi padre me obligaba, el día en que él murió fue el más feliz de mi vida… no debería decirlo, pero es la ver…

Ciel le besó, apresó su boca entre sus pequeños labios, les mordió con delicadeza y se despegó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Entonces, debería de crear mejores momentos que ese…De lo contrario, me sentiré francamente humillado.

Tomó la cabeza del infante entre sus manos, mirándole fijamente.

-Ciel, tu…

-¿Aún sigue en pie tú propuesta de empezar desde cero? Juntos.

El adulto sonrió, ver a un Ciel sonrojado y con la mirada tímida era algo que no se veía todos los días.

-¿Es una propuesta?

-No puedo proponer algo que me han propuesto con anterioridad. Tómalo como un "acepto".

-De acuerdo.

Sebastián pasó los brazos alrededor del menudo cuerpo, ya no temía romperlo, junto a él estaría seguro… a su lado nada malo le pasaría, nunca mas.

-Siempre estarás junto a mi.- Le susurró mordiéndole el lóbulo derecho de la oreja.

-Siempre es mucho tiempo- Replicó el menor, riendo por debajo- Eso es demasiado.

-Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para estar juntos... Qué más da.

-Eso espero.- Pensó convenciéndose de que lo de días atrás eran un sueño, sólo eso, nada mas.

BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO

El sol se metía a lo lejos, los retazos le daban al jardín un toque espectacular, ambos le observaban desde el balcón de la habitación de Ciel.

-Es bastante bello- Comentó Sebastián, quien abrazaba a Ciel, éste como cualquier pequeño, se dejaba llevar por la calidez.

-Nunca me había tomado el tiempo para observarlo… pero supongo que tienes razón… es precioso.

-No tanto como tú

-¡Ya basta! No paras decirlo, lo cierto es que estoy fastidiado...

-No te gusta…

-Bueno, no es eso… es que…- Se arrodilló frente al chiquillo.

-Es verdad, eres muy bonito- Le jaló las mejillas, ignorando las protestas del menor- Sonríe un poco…

-No quiero- Se apartó de su lado- No me gusta sonreír…

-¿Ni siquiera por mí?

-Así es…

-Eso es bastante cruel.

Tomó al chiquillo en brazos y le colocó en la cama, comenzó a quitarle la camisa mientras esparcía besos por el cuello del niño, pero los brazos del menor le impidieron continuar avanzando; extrañado ante esa actitud se detuvo, temeroso de haberle asustado… estaba acostumbrado a tomar la delantera en la relación, no entendió el por qué del cambio súbito.

-Yo quiero participar un poco más en el juego- Objetó Ciel, jalando a Sebastián hasta la cama. Repitió lo que decenas de veces Sebastián había hecho, le quitó la camisa con lentitud y esparció caricias y besos por el cuerpo. No temía más, al menos no a Sebastián, le amaba y quizás no se le demostrara con palabras, pero podría decírselo de esa manera. Continuó con su labor, se estaba guiando por el rostro del adulto, la sorpresa inicial había sido reemplazada por un gesto de placer… los gemidos que el mayor tampoco intentaba ahogar le mostraron que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, al menos para ser su primera vez.

Continuó con su labor, pero le fue imposible pasar de ahí…aún no se sentía capaz de avanzar, nada mas aparte de besos y caricias….

-Lo estas haciendo muy bien- Escuchó decirle a Sebastián, quién al parecer se había percatado del hecho ya que en un movimiento rápido retornó a su posición original.- Pero prefiero estar arriba.

-Eso no es justo.

-Los niños deben aprender de los adultos- Dijo besándole el cuello, y empezando a desnudarle. Con lentitud, primero la camisa, después el pantalón, al final la ropa interior…como cada vez que le veía, quedó deslumbrado ante la blanca piel, era más que perfecta…era impura o al menos así la percibía, pero en esto radicaba su excelsa belleza.

-Lo bello se puede admirar porque el mal existe- Dijo una vez mas antes de acomodar el cuerpo del chico con el mismo cuidado y delicadeza de la primera vez, pero ahora diferente, el niño debajo de si, no temblaba de miedo sino de placer, sus cuerpos pese a la diferencia en peso y tamaño parecían unirse en uno solo, cada parte cuadraba, incluso sus respiraciones parecían ir al unísono y sus pensamientos a la par. No necesitaban de las palabras, ni de ningún otro tipo de comunicación, si tenían esas manos, cuerpos, corazones… no requerían de nada más para decirse cuanto se amaban.

Entró en el pequeño cuerpo de Ciel, de la garganta del pequeño salió un grito de puro placer… a la par que ambos se corrían juntos, como si dentro de su mente lo hubieran planeado con anticipación, ni un segundo antes ni un instante después... Poco a poco sus respiraciones se normalizaron, cada vez necesitaban de menos tiempo para llegar a ese momento, pero en lugar de restarle placer al juego, le confería de cierta manera un punto extra… como si ambos compitieran por ver quién conseguía hacer más feliz al otro.

-Eso fue más rápido de lo que pensé- Refutó Ciel debajo de la regadera, Sebastián se había duchado antes y en ese momento se vestía para empezar a preparar la cena.

-Entonces, habrá que prolongarle más la próxima vez.

-Quizás.- Aludió con un dejo de duda Ciel.

Peinándose en el espejo, se preguntó si lo de aquel día fue real; si así era, él iba a…

-Morir- Susurró con tristeza.

La aburrida vida que en otros tiempos tanto había insultado comenzaba a gustarle, por las mañanas iba a clases, las tardes las pasaba junto a Sebastián y en las noches… bueno, lo que sucedía simplemente era mágico. Incluso había hecho un par de amigos, un chico estúpido llamado Agni y su primo Soma, eran hindúes y se la pasaban todo el día riendo por cualquier tontería… hasta el idiota de Grell y Madame Red venían a visitarle de vez en cuando, suponía que entre ellos había algo, pero no estaba seguro.

Sebastián había tenido que mover todas sus influencias y soltar cantidades abismales de dinero con tal de que nada se supiera, oficialmente nunca se supo quien mató a esas personas que al parecer pertenecían a una secta. En el caso había importantes implicaciones políticas, así que la policía optó por marcarlo como cerrado… era mejor que el mundo no se enterara de la verdad. Muchos cosas fueron escondidas y al menos en apariencia todo había terminado. El adulto le contó lo referente a su pasado, su padre estaba loco, tan fascinado con la leyenda del "Mayordomo Negro" que quiso creer que era real, supuso que su hijo era un demonio y se empecinó con tal idea hasta el grado que empezó a secuestrar y matar niños por todo el mundo, muchos de los cuales llevaban la sangre de los Phantomhive, incluyéndole. Sus padres habían intentado protegerle, pero fue inútil. Tras rescatarlo, Sebastián asesinó a su padre e intentó matar a su madrastra y media hermana, ellas huyeron, al no haber ningún heredero Sebastián se convirtió en el líder de las empresas Michaelis. Ángela siempre les mantuvo controlado, siempre vigiló de cerca a él y Sebastián, incluso ella era la responsable de que Lau le hubiera contratado, estaba convencida de que Ciel era el definitivo, aquel que haría despertar al demonio que vivía dentro de Sebastián…

Y era todo, las personas que les habían herido ya estaban muertas, víctimas o no de un demonio, ya no vivían.

Su venganza había terminado, podía seguir con su vida junto a Sebastián, tan simple y sencillo como parecía.

Se llevó las manos hasta la boca, al sentir el mismo dolor que días atrás… y al igual que en ocasiones anteriores se manchó con sangre, la suya… y recordó las palabras del chico.

- Mi "yo" actual no vivirá mucho tiempo más, a lo sumo 6 meses más y sin importar lo que pase, su vida se extinguirá.-Las repitió tal y como las recordaba, temeroso de que fueran ciertas, pero aunque consiguiera engañar a Sebastián, el no podría mentirse… No le quedaba mucho tiempo más.

Si era cierto, los disfrutaría tanto tiempo como fuera posible, al lado del hombre que amaba… sufriría en silencio y soledad como hasta ahora.

BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO

Maylene tocó a la puerta, anunciando que la cena pronto estaría lista, se sorprendió al no escuchar la respuesta del niño, generalmente era arisco, pero al menos siempre contestaba; impulsada por la curiosidad entró a la recamará.

-¡Señor Sebastián!- Gritó al ver, el cuerpo del menor regado sobre el piso, al parecer inconsciente.

El adulto no tardó en acudir junto al resto de los sirvientes.

-¡Ciel!- Tomó el cuerpo del menor en brazos y repartió ordenes a los sirvientes, lo sabía, "ellos", es decir esas escenas no fueron producto de su imaginación.

Y conociendo al niño, tontamente se lo habría ocultado…

No permitiría que se lo arrebataran, no ahora que al fin podía protegerle.

BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO

Colocó una compresa de agua fría sobre la frente de Ciel.

La sensación refrescó la mente del pequeño, quien lentamente tomaba consciencia; el rostro enfadado de Sebastián le hizo pensar que nada bueno le esperaba.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- Cuestionó el adulto mirándole severamente.

-No tiene importancia- Contestó con indiferencia- Sólo es un resfriado.

-Vi la sangre. ¿Desde hace cuánto que vomitas?

Ciel no contestó, quizás si lo desesperaba, terminaría por marcharse.

-¡Responde!- El mayor furioso tomó su brazo entre sus manos, exigía respuestas.

-Yo…- Le atemorizaba, pero lo que a continuación siguió, le hizo entender el porque del enfado del adulto.

-¡Tengo tanto miedo!- Sebastián le abrazaba, sus brazos temblaban- ¡Tengo tanto miedo de perderte! Si algo te pasara, no sabría cómo continuar. Si no me dices lo que te pasa, ¿Cómo lo sabré?

-Lo lamento.- Se disculpó estremeciéndose por los nervios de Sebastián.- No quería involucrarte en esto, si no hubiera una cura… Sólo quiero estar junto a ti.

-No digas eso, mañana mismo te llevaré con un médico y todo se arreglará. Intentáremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos e incluso más allá de eso. Nosotros dos, juntos. ¿Si?

-Sí- Respondió a sabiendas de que estaba rompiendo su promesa de no mentirle- Sí.

BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO

Ciel escuchaba en silencio las palabras del médico, usaba muchos tecnicismos, así que no entendía mucho, pese a esto realmente se oía doloroso lo que le estaba proponiendo. Todas sus palabras no se traducirían más que en toma de muestras, exámenes dolorosos y humillantes, hospitalización, sueros, medicinas con efectos secundarios desagradables y un Sebastián que se esforzaba en sonreír y fingir que todo iba a estar bien.

-¡No necesito escuchar mas! ¡Me voy!- Exclamó en voz alta, saliendo del consultorio ante la sorpresa del médico y de su mismo guardián.

Sebastián corrió tras de él, en el pasillo le perdió el rastro.

Comprendía los sentimientos de Ciel; habían estado en decenas de hospitales, visto infinidad de médicos, probado múltiples medicamentos, pero nada…el niño no mejoraba, cada día estaba peor, vomitaba con mayor frecuencia, casi todo el tiempo tenía fiebre y los calmantes apenas reducían el intenso dolor de estomago, comer se había vuelto una tortura, así que en ocasiones se habían visto obligados a alimentarle mediante sonda, el cuerpo cada vez más delgado, aunado a su semblante decaído, demostraban el estado en decadencia del pequeño. Pero aunque le practicaron las más complicadas pruebas, los mejores médicos continuaban sin averiguar la enfermedad que le estaba matando.

Lo encontró finalmente en un parque cercano al hospital, lejos del ruido habitual, en una banca rodeada de árboles, estaba sentado.

-Sólo un poco más y…

-¡No me mientas!- Objetó Ciel enfrentándole- Mi vida entera ha sido una mentira, no lo hagas. Yo no lo haré conmigo, ni quiero hacerlo contigo. Estoy cansado de las mentiras.

Sebastián guardó silencio, estaba en lo cierto, se había aferrado a la idea de que podría curarlo, con la misma fuerza que un niño creía en la existencia de Santa Claus.

-Lo que "él" dijo ese día era cierto. Voy a morir, lo siento y lo sé.

-No, tu…estarás mucho tiempo más, junto a mi…- Tomó la mano de Ciel, cálida por la fiebre.

-No es cierto.- Ciel pasó las yemas de los dedos por el rostro del mayor, le fascinaba su nariz.- Yo voy a morir y eso es algo que no se puede evitar. Es mi…- Tambaleó un poco, recordando la palabra idónea- Es nuestra maldición…tuya y mía. Tomaste esa decisión, pese a que se te advirtió de lo que pasaría…No hay escapatoria.

Nunca habían hablado de eso antes, como si al mantenerlo en secreto intentaran enterrarlo en lo profundo de su mente hasta relegarlo al olvido.

-Y estoy feliz por ello, me alegra amar a alguien tan idiota.- Ciel había comenzado a llorar, su voz continuaba firme, pero abundantes lágrimas le escurrían por las mejillas.- Sólo quiero ser feliz junto a ti, lo que me queda de tiempo. Así sea un día o mil años, lo único que quiero es estar a tú lado. Es demasiado egoísta pedirlo, pero no quiero continuar, no deseo ver a ningún otro médico… porque siento que cuando el momento inevitable llegue, me arrepentiré de haber desperdiciado esos días, minutos y segundos persiguiendo un fin inútil. Yo…-Su voz se había quebrado al fin, se abalanzó sobre el hombro de Sebastián llorando- Yo quiero... ser feliz contigo… Sebastián.- Tomó airé, dándole a sus pulmones la oportunidad de retomar el tan ansiado aire- Perdóname…- Continuó en un susurró- Soy egoísta, pero realmente estoy cansado… ya no quiero que duela más… Estoy tan cansado del dolor, ya ha sido demasiado…

El pequeño se había desmoronado una vez más frente a él…observó sus muñecas, las decenas de agujas le habían dejado horrible cicatrices.

¿Cómo podía estar disculpándose?

Él era el culpable, su anhelo de que estuviera a su lado era tan intenso que no había pensado en su dolor, lo estaba lastimando.

-Esta bien, Ciel. Nos olvidáremos de todo…- Le acarició la cabeza y le dio varias palmaditas en la espalda- Sólo seremos tú y yo… no mas médicos ni hospitales ni pruebas…

-Gracias…- Respondió en voz baja- Ya no volveré a llorar. Lo prometo.

-Los niños deben llorar.

Estuvieron un largo rato ahí, Sebastián reprimió el deseo de llorar, debía ser fuerte por Ciel, el chiquillo necesitaba sentirse seguro y si él se derrumbaba… aún así en verdad le fue difícil y sólo dos lágrimas silenciosas escaparon de sus ojos. Le alegró que Ciel tuviera el rostro enterrado en su hombro, así no las vería.

BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO- BLANCO Y NEGRO

Ciel vomitó la cucharada de sopa que Sebastián le había ofrecido segundos atrás.

-Perdona- Su voz era tan delgada que apenas si conservaba un matiz de la de meses atrás.

-No importa- Retiró el plato y besó la frente del niño, quien esbozó una mueca a modo de sonrisa.

La fiebre no había bajado en días, si antes era delgado, ahora estaba en los huesos; tan débil que pasaba todo el día tendido en cama; hasta sostener un libro o un tenedor le era imposible.

-Quiero ver el mar…

-No es el momento, quizás mañana…

-No, debe de ser ahora… Por favor.

-Por supuesto.- Sebastián preparó la silla de ruedas y pensó en la curiosa manera que Ciel tenía de combinar ese carácter arrogante con los pequeños momentos de ternura, al igual que su físico…era un ángel disfrazado de demonio o un demonio disfrazado de ángel…difícil decidirlo.

Lo tomó en brazos con mayor facilidad que meses atrás y lo colocó sobre la silla. Se habían mudado a una casa de campo bastante pintoresca, el mar tenía una vista exquisita desde afuera, pero debido al delicado estado de Ciel, sólo le había visto un segundo el día de su llegada.

Lo sacó hasta el patio, encumbrado en un pequeño peñasco el azul del mar se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista-Es precioso.

-No más que tu- Bromeó con el chiquillo.

-Hace seis meses te habría creído, pero ahora…- Guardaron silencio hasta que Ciel rompió el silencio únicamente interrumpido por el batir de las olas- Quiero un pedazo de pastel, ¿Puedes traerlo?

-Pero…

-No moriré mientras vas por el, lo prometo.

-De acuerdo- Se alejó con paso presuroso, sentía que si le dejaba solo siquiera un instante, al regresar lo encontraría muerto.

Era curioso en lo que se pensaba cuando se estaba tan cerca de la muerte, o al menos eso creía Ciel… había estado muchas veces cerca de morir, pero ahora no tenía miedo porque Sebastián estaba a su lado, ya no estaba solo…

-Fuiste rápido- Opinó al ver a un sofocado Sebastián con una rebanada en mano.

El adulto se inclino para ofrecerle un mordisco a Ciel, quien como era de esperarse le escupió...

-Creí que sería capaz de comerla… me equivoque. Mira.

Sacó de entre las prendas un álbum de fotos, escapó de sus débiles manos y cayó al suelo.

Sebastián lo recogió, sonrió al verle…

-Es nuestro.

-Desde que mis padres murieron no me había tomado jamás fotos- Explicó Ciel- no habría nada que quisiera preservar… ni nadie que quisiera me recordara… pero contigo…

Sebastián empezó a comer el pastel de fresas ante la mirada asombrada de Ciel, era la primera vez que le veía comer algo dulce. Rió divertido y le indicó a Sebastián con el dedo que se acercará… Le dio un beso, el sabor del azúcar, merengue, fresas y demás ingredientes envolvió sus sentidos... Su vida había sido triste, pero el siempre había gustado de las cosas dulces, incluso ahora el dulce le hacía olvidar casi todas las cosas amargas de su pasado.

-Sebastián... este no es un adiós, es un hasta luego…

Aferró su mano derecha a las firmes manos del mayor…

-Algún día, estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver y espero que ese día no intentemos matarnos…

-Ciel…- Sabía que ese momento llegaría, entonces ¿Por qué lloraba?, aún era demasiado pronto como para perderle; creía haber estado preparado.

-No quiero que llores mucho por mí, debes ser feliz…mientras estés vivo, debes intentar ser feliz… Tú lo dijiste hace tiempo, si estamos vivos aún hay esperanza… ¿Lo prometes?

El mayor asintió con la cabeza.

Ciel deseaba decir tantas cosas a la vez que temía el tiempo se le fuera a acabar antes, no quería ver a Sebastián triste, pese a ello…

-Yo fui feliz junto a ti- Prosiguió cada vez más cansado- Habría preferido estar a tú lado más tiempo… aunque sé que eso no era posible… Nunca me di mucho tiempo para vivir o quizás viví demasiado…- La ironía no le abandonaba- Disfruta de las cosas por mi, date tiempo para apreciar aquellos pequeñas detalles que nunca notamos, ve cada día como una nueva oportunidad.

-El que un niño me este dando esos consejos…es el colmo de la ironía.

-Supongo...- Rieron juntos, mezcla de alegría y tristeza- El tiempo sana las heridas, mas sin embargo yo no quiero tiempo para sanar.- Recitó con melancolía- Muchas de mis heridas ya son cicatrices, gracias a ti han sanado, pero aún duelen, dentro y dolerán mucho tiempo más… Aún así, me habría gustado tener un poco más de tiempo a tú lado, estoy seguro que incluso habrías borrado la cicatrices.

Con la mano izquierda apartó las lágrimas del rostro de Sebastián.

-Yo soy un niño y no he vuelto a llorar desde ese día.

Sebastián le besó una vez más, no fue profundo ni inesperado, pero en éste parecieron vaciar todas sus emociones. El inminente adiós, la despedida inevitable, la separación irrevocable.

-Te amo, Ciel- Susurró el adulto al separársele.

-Sebastián… te amo- El pálido rostro del muchacho se ruborizó unos segundos, estaba avergonzado, era la primera vez que lo decía y seguramente sería la ultima.

Asieron sus manos con fuerza.

-Ahora voy a descansar por un largo rato.- Ciel cerró los ojos a sabiendas de que no les abriría mas, llevándose como última imagen el rostro bañado en lágrimas y sonriente de Sebastián.

Había sonreído para el pequeño hasta el final, sostuvo su mano hasta el último segundo, estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, había terminado…estaba hecho…

Tomó el cuerpo del menor y lo abrazó, lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho ni después lo haría… Ni siquiera con la muerte de su madre lloró tanto como ese día, el rostro de Ciel continuaba sonriéndole, pero el no estaba mas con él.

Había hecho una promesa, tendría que cumplirla aunque en el camino se le rompieran el alma y corazón.

Incineró su cuerpo al día siguiente, esparció sus cenizas en el jardín con el que tanto había disfrutado el chiquillo y decidió que tiraría el medallón que había pertenecido a las personas a las que tanto hubo amado en el mar ancho y profundo, donde seguramente nadie le encontraría; no hasta que la maldición que sobre ellos pesaba volviera a unir sus destinos; como muestra de que algún día le hubo pertenecido a él mando a grabar en este su nombre.

_- _Y el alma del niño continúa buscando la esencia del demonio en los humanos para que éste devore su alma y recupere la condición que le corresponde.- Recitó aquella parte de la leyenda, arrojando el medallón al mar.

Quién sabe, quizás algún día, en un lugar y un momento que ahora no podía imaginar la maldición podría ser deshecha.

-Eso sería realmente interesante- Se dijo a si mismo- ¿Cierto Ciel?

**FIN**

Con esto termina el fic y con esto más de una me asesinará, no, no es cierto…cuando lo mostré previamente a unas personas lo consideraron un tanto triste el final, no se si sea cierto. Desde el principio tuve la intención de darle este final al fic, es decir…a veces vivimos, pero no disfrutamos de la vida, así que es como si solo existiéramos, sin un significado relevante, pero si vivimos y somos felices, eso es lo que realmente cuenta.

Bueno, si a alguien no le ha gustado el final, puede decirme, criticarme o cosas así…más no insultarme.

Gracias a todos los que comentaron, leyeron, pusieron en favoritos y agregaron a alertas.

Esto fue como un experimento, bueno no exactamente…pero quería ver si era capaz de hacer algo más complejo y una historia un poquito elaborada, dentro de lo que cabe se cumplió, aunque debo admitir que la historia original iba a otro nivel y no tenía casi nada que ver con esta, es decir no estaba centrada en Ciel y Sebas, sino en varios personajes…XD, pero bueno salió esta, que no la considero terrible, aunque un tanto lejos de la idea original.

Y como olvidar a quién me alentó durante todos los capis, Koroshi-chan…bueno, quiero decirle así…sino hubiese sido por ella esta historia jamás habría salido a la luz, sobre todo por que yo tenía muchas dudas respecto a si escribirla o no, además de muchos errores gramaticales en los que me hizo ver mis errores y ayudo mucho, ahora ya los he corregido y mi estilo de escritura ha mejorado mucho y todo gracias a ella. Los últimos 3 capis también recibieron observaciones de Violeppaty, nos conocimos tras un singular incidente y gracias a ella detecté errores que se habían escapado.

Sin más que decir por el momento, respondo reviews anónimos y decirles que no olviden de leer el prefacio en el siguiente capi, idea de Koroshi para no sentirse tan mal con el final…Como siempre, abierta a comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, críticas y demás del tipo que sea. Siempre se puede mejorar.

Gracias por leer.

Mafer.- Me alegro que te haya gustado linda, y que lo consideres bueno. En realidad cuando lo escribía quería presentar una historia original y no ser predecible, innovar un poquito. Me alegro que lo hayas sentido, hay muchos tipos de escritores, pero yo quiero ser de aquellos que logren transmitir algo, odio, venganza, amor, dolor…las letras pueden transmitir tanto como las canciones, eso quiero creer y si es posible lograr. Gracias por tu comentario y espero no decepcionarte con el final, aunque dudo de ello. Te cuidas, besos…bye.


	12. Chapter 12

**PREFACIO**

El pequeño niño de 6 años lloraba en el parque, no sólo había perdido a su perro Sebastián, sino que ahora no sabía cómo regresar a casa, estaba realmente asustado y nadie parecía querer ayudarle.

-Hola- Le saludo alguien ofreciéndole un caramelo, su rostro oculto entre sus manos no le permitió verle con claridad.

-Hola- Respondió tímidamente apartando las manos para verle.- ¿Quién eres?

-Un amigo.

-¿Amigo?

-Yo no tengo ningún amigo.

-Entonces seré el tuyo.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto.

Era un muchacho, no debía de superar los 15 años; no supo porque, pero le agradó.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Inquirió el muchacho.

-Ciel ¿Y tú?

-Es un secreto.

Continuaron platicando un largo rato, hasta que finalmente Ciel le contó el cómo había terminado ahí, su perro había escapado de casa días atrás y él se había fugado para encontrarlo, ahora no sabía cómo regresar…

-Tengo frío- Se quejó, comenzando a toser, el mayor se quitó la chaqueta y cubrió el cuerpo de Ciel.

Si los niños se enfermaban, realmente podía terminar mal.

-Bien, vayamos a la estación de policías- Propuso el muchacho, tomando de la mano al pequeño.

-¿Qué es eso?- Señaló Ciel ante el collar que del cuello del chico pendía.

-Esto es…- El muchacho se lo quitó y mostró al chico- Es un collar de un popular anime.

-¿Anime? ¿Qué es eso?

-Cómo explicarlo…- Pausó un momento pensando en la manera correcta de describirlo- Es como una caricatura, sólo que japo…- Se detuvo otra vez, no estaba seguro que el niño entendiera de naciones- Es una caricatura donde los personajes tienen los ojos muy grandes y son dibujados de manera muy bonita- Exclamó con cierto orgullo.

-Ya entendí.

-En que iba…Ah si, es de un anime de hace algún tiempo. Se llamaba Kuroshitsuji o Mayordomo Negro; trataba sobre un niño que tenía como mayordomo a un demonio y este símbolo era lo que les unía- Se detuvo para enseñarle el pentagrama al niño, quien emocionado le observó.

-Debe ser bonito tener a un demonio como mayordomo.

-No lo creo, al final el va a tomar tú alma.

-No importa…creo que debe de ser muy bonito- Replicó el chiquillo con cierta obstinación

-Eso creo…- Observó el rostro emocionado del niño al sostener aquel medallón- ¿Te gusta?

-Sip.

-Entonces te lo regalaré. Yo le encontré en la playa hace tiempo, te dará buena suerte. Supongo que a alguien se le debió de caer.

-Muchas gracias.- Ciel apretó el medallón contra su pecho- Es el primer regalo que un amigo me hace.

-¡Hey, tu! ¡Muchacho irresponsable!¡Regresa aquí!- Gritaron a lo lejos.

El chico soltó una maldición por debajo y acercándosele le dijo a su pequeño amigo.

-Parece que mis hermanas me han encontrado- Rió brevemente.- Dobla a la siguiente calle a la derecha y ahí estará la estación, los policías te ayudarán a regresar con tú mamá. Debo irme.- Por último le besó en la frente- ¡Bye, bye!

Ciel le vio alejarse entre la multitud.

-¡Adiós!- Grito fuertemente agitando el brazo antes de perderlo de vista.

-¡Oh, Ciel!

-¡Mamá!- Exclamó emocionado, al verla junto a su padre que además traía a su perro.

-¡Estábamos tan preocupados por ti!- Su madre le abrazó y dio repetidos besos, el niño los recibió feliz, correspondiendo a muchos.

-Mira lo que me dio mi amigo, papá.- Extendió hasta su progenitor el medallón.

-¿Y cómo se llama tú amigo?- Cuestionó su padre acariciándole la cabeza y sonriéndole como siempre.

-Él se llama…- No sabía que contestar, observó una ves más el collar y observó que en el medallón había grabado algo, lo leyó en voz alta. -Sebastián…- Pensó en su nuevo amigo y en cuanto le gustaría saber su nombre y volverlo a ver.


End file.
